She Drives Me Crazy
by Cliteraria
Summary: Depois de um grave acidente de carro Edward ficou com algumas sequelas e problemas de coordenação, mas mesmo precisado de ajuda e conseguia se livrar de todos os cuidadores que seu pai Carlisle havia contratado até então, mas a chegada de uma certa cuidadora que se diz sua assistente pode faze-lo ver a vida de outra maneira.
1. Masen o terrível

Bella checou o endereço pela terceira vez na ultima hora, e conferiu suas roupas para ver se estava apresentável. Ela parou no portão e se identificou ao porteiro, que já estava ciente de sua chegada.

Bella estacionou sua picape na entrada da mansão luxuosa, respirou fundo e foi em direção a porta. Não passava das nove da noite. Bella sabia que provavelmente não seria bem recebida. Não pelo horário, mas sim pela má reputação que seu empregador tinha. Ele era conhecido entre os assistentes de saúde como Masen o terrível.

—Quem diabos pode ser uma hora dessas?- Uma voz aveludada trovejou do outro lado da porta.- O que?- Ele perguntou abrindo a porta de uma vez.

—Olá, é o Sr. Masen?- Bella disse usando sua voz mais simpática.

—Quem é você?

—Me chamo Bella. Bem, Isabella Swan, eu serei sua assistente.- Edward a mediu e revirou os olhos.

—Vá embora.- Ele disse fechando a porta, mas ela foi mais rápida e colocou seu pé no caminho e entrou. Ele a olhou como se ela fosse louca por fazer isso.

—Espere eu...

—Eu não preciso de uma babá.

—É claro que não Edward. Eu posso te chamar de Edward?

—Senhor Masen está bom- Bella corou pela tentativa de intimidade rejeitada e continuou.

—Claro senhor Masen. Mas eu não estou aqui como sua babá eu...

—Claro que não. Já que mal saiu das fraudas não é Mesmo? Diga senhorita Swan, quantos anos tem? Não parece ter mais que 18.

—Tenho 22 senhor. E como estava dizendo...

—Não faz muita diferença para mim o que estava dizendo senhorita. Como eu disse, não preciso de uma babá. Não me leve a mal. Você é bonitinha, e parece irritantemente feliz. Mas Eu quero ficar sozinho. Foi por isso que eu gentilmente dispensei os últimos 4 assistentes, como a senhorita se alto denominou. E é por isso que a senhorita será a quinta. -Edward disse se virando e indo em direção a sala e Bella notou que ele mancou por todo o caminho e usava uma bengala para se locomover - Não deixe a porta bater em sua bunda ao sair.

—Eu estou de saída, mas porque meu expediente não começa até amanhã. Vejo o senhor amanhã de manhã. Estarei aqui as 9:00 com sua agenda na mão.

Edward ouviu isso é respirou fundo virando-se de volta para ela.

—Eu não tenho uma agenda e disse que não a quero aqui. Além disso, eu não acordo antes das 9:00

—Não tem problema. Terei grande prazer em ficar apertando a campainha até o senhor abrir a porta.

—Quanto meu pai está te pagando?-Bella o olhou confusa- Se eu triplicar o valor você vai embora?

—Não é questão de dinheiro senhor Masen. Eu gosto do meu trabalho.

—Inferno. Onde ele achou você? Você é mais insistente que os últimos. .

—Vejo o senhor amanhã- Edward teria que pegar mais pesado para se livrar dela.


	2. Essa é a realidade

Edward PDV

—Vamos lá, você sabe que adora ir nesses eventos.

—Não. Você gosta que eu vá para que eu possa te exibir.

—E você gosta disso.- Tânia disse sorrindo. Eu sabia que era uma batalha perdida e que nós iríamos para essa festa eu querendo ou não.

—Está bem. Estarei pronto em uma hora.

—Eu garanto que vou te recompensar por isso.- Ela disse enquanto eu subia as escadas. Já faziam três anos que estávamos casados, e tudo já era passado. A única coisa que nos mantinha junto era o sexo e as festas para a publicidade dos meus concertos. Eu não gosto de e exibir, mas eu sou um ótimo pianista.

— Eu já disse que queria ter ficado em casa?

—Nem comece Edward, se você não tivesse feito birra já estaríamos lá.

—Eu não queria ter saído. Você sabe que eu não gosto de sair na semana de um grande concerto.

—Você e suas superstições. Vamos nos atrasar assim. Não dá pra ir mais rápido?

—Tania, olha para o céu? Você sabe que não gosto de dirigir na chuva.

—Pelo amor de Deus Edward, é só água.- E nesse instante um trovão cruzou o céu.

—Vamos voltar está bem? Eu prometo te compensar uma próxima vez.

—Você é um chato.- Ela disse emburrada e eu entrei na rotatória para fazer o retorno, mas um cachorro cruzou a pista me fazendo desviar e com a pista molhada perdi o controle da direção e o carro bateu no acostamento derrapando e indo barranco abaixo e tudo ficou escuro.

Minha cabeça doía como se eu tivesse levado uma surra. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas ao fundo eu conseguia ouvir alguém gritando.

—Tania...- A chamei tentando abrir meus olhos, mas uma claridade não permitiu. Os gritos de Tânia ficavam mais e mais altos.- Tânia...- Tentei chamá-la e senti uma mão em meu ombro.

—Tudo bem filho. Consegue abrir os olhos?- O homem perguntou e tentei abrir os olhos. Depois de três tentativas consegui mante-los abertos. Eu estava em um hospital. Tânia estava na cama ao lado da minha.

—Tania...

—Seu desgraçado. Você destruiu minha vida.

—O que..

—Olhe para mim. Eu estou paralitica seu desgraçado.

—Enfermeira, talvez seja melhor transferir a senhorita para outro quarto. Pelo menos até eu saber de quanto o rapaz se lembra.

—Quem é você?- Perguntei ainda atordoado com as palavras de Tânia.

—Eu sou o Dr. Salvatore. Pode me chamar de Stefan está bem? Você sabe quem você é?

—Você não sabe quem eu sou?- Perguntei.

—Eu sei quem é você. E você? Sabe quem é você?

—Edward. Edward Masen.

—Consegue me falar três coisas sobre você Edward?

—Eu sou pianista, eu moro Nova York e sou casado com Tânia Mason.

—A moça que foi transferida?

—Sim. O que aconteceu?

—Houve um acidente de carro. O seu caso foi grave, mas o de sua esposa foi um pouco pior.

—Eu não..- Eu ainda estava perdido. Como o caso dela poderia ser pior do que o meu. Olhei para meu corpo e todos os membros estavam engessados e haviam ferros prendendo meu braço direito e minha perna.- Qual o quadro dela?

—Paraplegia. Irreversível. Eu sinto muito.

—Quer dizer que,.. Ela nunca mais vai andar?

—Foi um acidente muito grave Sr. Masen. Ela tem sorte de estar viva. Os dois tem.

—Eu também?

—Não. Seu caso não foi tão grave.

—Não foi tão grave? Eu estou engessado e com ferros nos meus braços e pernas. Como não foi grave?

—O seu quadro foi dado como paraplegia espástica e flácida. Não houve perda dos movimentos. Não permanentemente. Um pouco de fisioterapia e alguns tratamentos. Ainda ficará com seqüelas, mas talvez possa viver normalmente.

—É isso? Minha esposa nunca mais vai andar e eu talvez possa viver normalmente? Eu sou pianista. Eu dependo dos meus movimentos na minha carreira Sr. Cullen.

—Eu entendo, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer Sr. Masen. Eu sinto muito.

—Eu aposto que sente. Com seus braços e pernas perfeitos. Eu preciso avisar alguém que estou aqui.

—Já avisamos. Como eu disse, sabemos quem o senhor era assim que foi trazido. Já chamamos o Dr. Cullen.

—E por que ele não está aqui?- Disse praticamente gritando.

—Ele está, ele...

—Então o mande entrar. Agora!- O médico suspirou e saiu e meu pai entrou logo em seguida.-Pai. Deve ter alguma coisa.

—Eu sinto muito Edward.

—Não.. Tânia, ela está.

—Edward... Olhe para mim filho.- Ele pediu e eu olhei.

—Não há nada que possamos fazer por ela filho. O quadro dela é irreversível. Vamos fazer de tudo para deixa-la o mais confortável possível em sua nova condição.

—Ela me odeia não é?

—Ela está com raiva agora filho, vai passar.

—E se não passar?

—Foi um acidente Edward. Pode ser difícil filho, mas essa é a realidade de vocês agora.- Mais tarde descobri que não era só meu corpo que estava diferente. Alem da perda de reflexos eu ganhei um cicatriz no rosto. Uma que ia desde minha orelha esquerda até o canto da boca, mas como meu pai havia dito. Essa era nossa realidade agora.


	3. Você quer me matar

—Bella acordou animada com seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Seu primeiro dia oficial. Pela noite passada ela sabia que ele seria um desafio

—Bom dia senhor Masen.- Bella disse fazendo Edward saltar na cozinha.

—Como diabos você entrou aqui?

—O seu pai me deu uma cópia da chave. E como o senhor disse que não estaria acordado a essa hora eu vim preparar o café.

—Eu já disse que não preciso de babá.

—E eu já disse que não sou sua babá. Sou sua assistente.

—Que seja!- Ele disse mal humorado saindo da cozinha e ir para o escritório. Alguns minutos depois ele ouviu portas batendo e se levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo.

—O que você está fazendo agora?

—Checando a dispensa. O senhor Cullen disse que fazia mais de um mês que o senhor não tinha uma assistente, eu imaginei...

—Imaginou que minhas dispensas estivessem criando moscas? Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer minhas compras senhorita Swan. Agora, será que pode parar de bater essas malditas portas? Igual a todas as outras noites, não dormi, então estou tentando fazer isso agora. E seria de grande ajuda se você ficasse quieta.- Ele disse e saiu mancando de volta para o escritório.

—Grosso.- Bella murmurou quando ele bateu a porta. Agora que a despensa estava cheia ela não sabia o que fazer, já que ele não havia lhe dado uma agenda nem nada. Então o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, abriu os armários para preparar o almoço. Ela nunca havia sido uma boa cozinheira, mas sabia fazer algumas coisas. Quando terminou foi até a sala de jantar e arrumou tudo. Chegou no escritório e bateu levemente na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Ela abriu a porta devagar e o encontrou dormindo em uma poltrona. Chegou mais e mais perto o observando. Quase admirando. Ele era um homem bonito. Mesmo sendo terrivelmente rabugento. Ele começou abrir os olhos lentamente e ela se afastou.

—O que você quer?- Ele perguntou suspirando.

—Eu preparei o almoço.- Ela disse e ele suspirou de novo tentando se levantar.

—Precisa de...

—Não.- Ele disse secamente terminando de se levantar e indo para a sala de jantar.

—Eu fiz batata ao creme. Na verdade é uma das poucas coisas que eu sei cozinhar.- Ela disse e ele se sentou como se não tivesse escutado.

—Você se importa se eu comer aqui com você? Eu não gosto muito de comer sozinha.- Ela disse e ele deu ombros.- Você quer que eu..

—Eu não sou uma criança Srta. Swan. Acho que sou capaz de me servir sozinho.- Ele a cortou e voltou a colocar comida no prato com certa dificuldade. Assim que levou a primeira garfada a boca fez uma careta.

—Ah Deus... Você quer me matar?

—O que? Eu não. Não gostou?

—Você colocou quantos quilos de sal nessas batatas? – Ele disse e ela provou não sentindo nada de diferente. Talvez os remédios que ele tomava o deixaram sensível para o sal. Ela se lembraria de colocar menos da próxima vez. Na verdade a comida estava boa. Ótima até. Ele pensou, mas era divertido provocá-la. Depois de varias criticas de como a batata estava dura e o creme frio ele voltou a comer.

—O senhor tem alguma tarefa para mim senhor Masen? –Ela perguntou assim que terminaram.

—Tudo bem.- Ele disse esfregando os olhos e suspirando.- Se você quer tanto uma tarefa. Aqui.- Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu um nome estranho.- Vá até a loja de animais e traga essa ração. É especial e difícil de se encontrar. E a que eu tenho acabou.

—Ração?

—Para o meu gato.

—Eu não sabia que o senhor tinha um gato.

—Ele não é muito sociável. Algum problema com gatos? É alérgica?- Ele perguntou quase esperançoso.

—Não.

—Merda.- Ele murmurou se levantando.

—Mais alguma coisa?

—Não. Só a ração.

Bella saiu e rodou cinco pet shops diferentes, mas não encontrou a ração. Voltou para casa de mãos vazias.

—Você demorou. Onde está?

—Desculpe senhor Masen. Eu fui a cinco lojas diferentes, mas ninguém conhece essa ração. Eu poderia...

—Não. Você queria tanto uma tarefa e eu lhe dei, mas se não consegue comprar ração, então não acho que sirva para tratar de assuntos mais sérios.

—Senhor Masen eu garanto que..

—Você fez tudo o que podia e blá blá blá. Estou nô escritório. E a menos que a casa esteja pegando fogo, não me chame.- Ele disse e foi mancando para o escritório.

Bella pegou a chave do carro e foi a uma ultima loja atrás da maldita ração. Encontrou um ultimo saco e pagou quase cem dólares por ele e voltou para a casa.

—Sr Mason?- Ela disse batendo na porta e o ouviu resmungar.

—É bom que a casa esteja fodidamente pegando fogo.. Oque?- Ele perguntou escancarando a porta.

—Eu consegui a ração.

—Parabéns para você.

—Onde ele costuma comer?

—Onde quem costuma comer?- Ele perguntou ainda meio grogue pelo remédio para dormir que havia tomado depois do almoço.

—O seu gato.

—Eu não tenho um gato. Eu queria que você saísse da casa e me deixasse em paz

—Você está brincando.

—Não. Meu gato morreu há uns três anos.

—Eu rodei a cidade atrás dessa ração e você nem tem um gato.- Ela falou mais alto do que pretendia.

—Eu não gosto que gritem comigo.

—E eu não gosto que me façam de idiota.

—Então simplesmente vá embora!- Ele rugiu.

—Eu não vou embora. Não vou deixar... Esse emprego nem você. Por pior que você seja, eu não vou.

—Por que não? Você não me conhece. E tudo que eu tenho feito é ser desagradável com você. Então por que não vai embora?

—Eu não sei. Eu normalmente sou feliz nos meus empregos, mas aqui...

—Você não é. Então vá embora. Não seria a primeira.- Ele disse fechando a porta em sua cara.. Ela respirou fundo e continuou falando.

—Eu admito que não tivemos um bom começo, mas eu acredito que todos temos sombras e luz dentro de nós. E acontece que você tem passado mais tempo nas sombras do que na luz. Eu não sei do seu passado. O senhor Cullen não disse muito. Eu sinto muito que ela tenha te deixado, mas eu não vou embora. Estarei arrumando a biblioteca se precisar de mim.

Ela disse isso e quando ele não respondeu ela foi arrumar os livros na biblioteca. Haviam vários e estava espalhados pelo chão. Ela começou a limpa-los e catalogou alguns, mas seu horário já estava acabando então foi procurar pelo seu chefe mal humorado e avisá-lo que estava saindo.

Foi até o escritório, mas a porta estava aberta e não tinha ninguém ali. Ela ouviu barulhos na cozinho e foi até lá.

—Eu pensei que você não tivesse gostado.- Ela disse o olhando se servir de um grande prato da batata. Quando a ouviu ele saltou de susto quase derrubando o prato.

—Puta merda menina. Você quer me matar de susto? Eu pensei que já tivesse ido. Quando estiver perto faça algum barulho. Parece um fantasma.

—Eu pensei que as batatas estavam salgadas.- Ela disse apontando para o prato e ignorando seus insultos.

—Estão, mas eu estou com fome. Já terminou o interrogatório? Seu horário não terminou.. Cinco minutos atrás?- Ele perguntou olhando para o relógio.

—Já. Eu só vim avisar que estou indo. Até amanhã.

—Por mim não teria um amanhã, mas já que não consigo me livrar de você.

—Boa noite senhor Masen.

—Tanto faz.- Ele disse voltando a comer as batatas.


	4. Isso não é um gato

— Que negocio é esse?

—Um gato.

—Isso não é um gato

—É claro que é.- Bella disse fazendo carinho no bichinho.

—E porque diabos ele esta do avesso?

—Ei... Ele não está do avesso. Ele é de raça.

—Eu não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo, mas não pode trazer seus bichos aqui.

—Ele não é meu. Ele é seu. Ele se chama peludo.

—Você está brincando não é?

—Não.- Ela disse séria.

—Ele não tem um pelo no corpo. E como assim ele é meu?

—Eu pensei que seria bom você ter uma companhia quando eu não estiver aqui. Alem do mais, você agora tem muita ração já que me fez comprar cinco quilos.

—Você me comprou um gato fodidamente estranho porque eu fiz você comprar ração?

—Ei.. Não fala assim dele. Ele é adoravel. Parece um pouco com você.

—Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

—Por que eu brincaria?

—Eu não me pareç esse negócio que você chama de gato.

—Eu acho que parece um pouco, e alem do mais, gatos...

—Uma merda que eu pareço.- Ele rugiu e Bella o ignorou.

—E além do mais, gatos são ótimas companhias. Eu pensei que você pudesse gostar de uma companhia e...

—Pensou errado. Você sabe como a politica patrão e empregado funciona certo?

—Sim, mas..

—Eu dou ordens, você as cumpre. E eu não me lembro de ter pedido para você trazer essa bola de pele para minha casa.

—Mas...

—Ele não vai ficar aqui.

—Eu não posso devolve-lo.

—Isso não é problema meu.- Edward disse se virando e indo para o escritório.

Bella olhou para o gato e para a porta fechada. Colocou o gato no sofá e foi até o escritório e bateu na porta.

—O que? – Ele gritou de la de dentro.

—Eu posso entrar?- Ela perguntou timidamente.

—Se eu disser não, você vai embora?

—Provavelmente não.

—Entra.- Ela entrou e o encontrou sentado na poltrona olhando pela janela.- O que você quer?

—Eu queria ver como você estava. Eu não sabia que você se chatear tanto. Eu só achei que talvez fosse bom ter uma companhia. Você fica muito sozinho.

—Esse é o problema.- Ele murmurou.

—O que?

—Esse é o problema. Você pensou que uma companhia seria o melhor para mim,. Assim como meu pai pensa que a fisioterapia é o melhor para mim. Todos pensam que sabem o que é melhor para mim, mas ninguém pergunta o que eu quero. – Ele disse olhando para ela e a fazendo corar.

—E o que você quer?- Bella perguntou.

—Esse é o problema. Eu não sei. – Ele disse voltando a olhar pela janela.

—Posso perguntar uma coisa?

—Não. Vá embora. Eu quero dormir.

—Tudo bem.- Ela disse saindo, mas se virou.- Senhor Masen?

—Só pode ser brincadeira.- Ele murmurou.- O que?

—Ontem a noite quando fui para casa, percebi que não tenho o numero do seu celular.

—Isso porque eu não tenho um.

—Como não tem.

—Eu não sei se notou Srta. Swan, mas eu não tenho muitos amigos, então não vejo a necessidade de ter um celular. Mais alguma coisa?

—Não. Eu vou preparar o almoço. Algum pedido especial?

—Não salgar a comida já está de bom tamanho.

—Tudo bem. Eu o chamo quando estiver pronto.

Depois de preparar o almoço Bella foi até o escritório, mas a porta estava aberta e não havia ninguém ali. Ela foi até a biblioteca, mas também não o encontrou. Decidiu subir até o quarto e bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu então ela pensou que ele estava dormindo. Ao entrar ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e por um espelho conseguiu ter um vislumbre das costas dele. Por causa da fisioterapia seu corpo era muito bem tonificado. Ela ficou hipnotizada por um instante até que o chuveiro se desligou e elea entrou em estava com a mão na porta quando o sentiu trás dela.

—O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? –Ela respirou fundo e se virou.

—Eu.. Eu te procurei no escritório e na biblioteca, mas não te encontrei aí.

—Aí você invadiu meu quarto- Ele disse enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha e mantinha outra enrolada na cintura. Bella não conseguia tirar o olhar o seu peito e barriga lisa descendo até um monte que a toalha cobria quando ela corou.

—Eu não queria invadir, eu só... Eu pensei que o senhor estivesse dormindo e vim chamá-lo para o almoço e... E.. Eu já chamei então... Então eu já vou.- Ela disse gaguejando sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

—Minha nudez a deixa desconfortável senhorita Swan?

—Não.. Quero dizer... Eu vou arrumar a mesa. – Ela disse saindo aos tropeços do quarto e ele sorriu com a descoberta de uma maneira de se livrar dela.

Depois do almoço Bella voltou a organizar os livros na biblioteca e quando deu seu horário e o procurou para se despedir.

—Eu já estou indo Sr. Masen, precisa de mais alguma coisa.

—Não.

—Até amanhã então.

—Ei, espere. Não esqueceu de nada?- Bella olhou para seu celular, sua bolsa e suas chaves.

—Não.

—E esse projeto mal sucedido de gato?

—Ei.. Não fale assim do peludo. E eu não vou leva-lo. Ele é seu.

—Ele não é meu. Você o chamou pelo nome, já se afeiçoou a ele. Leve-o com você.

—Não permitem animais no meu prédio.

—Isso não é problema meu. Eu não o quero.

—Ele é uma companhia.

—Eu não quero uma companhia. Eu sou sozinho e eu gosto disso.

—Ninguém gosta disso. De uma chance a ele. Ele é legal.- Bella disse passando a mão no gato e o fazendo ronronar.- Viu.. Agora tenho que ir. Vejo o senhor amanhã.- Ela disse saindo antes que ele falasse alguma coisa. Edward olhou para aquele bicho e ele o encarou de volta rosnando e mostrando os dentes.

—Ah é. Ele é muito legal.- Ele disse pensando em um jeito de se livrar daquele problema.


	5. Então você admite que ele é um gato

Você! – Ele rugiu assim que ela passou pela porta.

-Bom dia para o senhor também senhor Masen. Eu fiz café.

-Eu quero essa coisa fora da minha casa.

-Que coisa?- Bella perguntou confusa.

-Essa coisa que você chama de gato.

-Eu já disse que não posso levá-lo. O que aconteceu?

-O que aconteceu? Venha ver o que essa bola de pele rosada fez.- Ele disse enquanto caminhava para o escritório. Quando Bella chegou lá entendeu porque ele estava tão zangado.- A versão animal do Freddy krueger aí destruiu meu escritório.

-O senhor tem certeza que foi ele? Podem ter entrado aqui e..

-E destruído minha poltrona, minhas cortinas e deixado aquilo na mesa? Sério?

-O senhor viu o peludo fazer isso?

-Não preciso ver para saber..

-Então não pode acusá-lo.

-Você bateu a cabeça ou sempre foi assim? Ele é um gato, quem mais...

-Há.. Então admite que ele é um gato.- Ela disse vitoriosa. Ele passou a mãos nos cabelos.

-Você tem problemas.-Ele disse apontando para ela.-Eu nem sei porque tento discutir com você. Eu não preciso ter provas que foi ele sua maluca. Olha o que ele fez com a minha poltrona.- Ele apontou para a poltrona que estava toda destruída pelas unhas da pequena fera.- Eu quero tudo isso limpo.

-Desculpe senhor Masen, mas eu sua assistente na sua empregada.

-Exatamente, você é minha assistente, então cumpre minhas ordens. E eu estou mandando você limpar essa bagunça. Alem do mais, foi você que trouxe esse mostrengo aqui.

-Se o senhor não tivesse ofendido o Peludo ele não teria feito isso.

-Ele é um animal.

-Que tem sentimentos.- Ela retrucou.

-Ah sim. Sentimentos do mal. Eu aposto que ele esta tramando minha morte agora.- Edward disse apontando para o gato que estava nos pés de Bella.

-É claro que não. Olhe para ele. - Bella disse o pegando no colo e assim que se aproximou de Edward o gato rosnou.

-Viu. Ele é do mal.

-Eu não sei o que o senhor fez para ele, mas...

-Como é? O que eu fiz para ele? Olha, eu..- E antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Edward espirrou.

-Saúde.

-Só...Arrume tudo e o deixe essa coisa longe de mim.

\- O senhor está bem?

-Ótimo. -Ele gritou ao subir as escadas.

Bella olhou para o escritório sem saber por onde começar.

-Você fez mesmo isso peludo?- Ela perguntou olhando para o gato que miou de volta.- Ele foi malvado com você não é? Tudo bem, ele é comigo também.- Bella o colocou no chão e começou a arrumar o escritório. Algumas horas depois ela fez o almoço, mas ele não quis descer então ela comeu sozinha na cozinha. Quando seu expediente estava no fim ela foi até o quarto avisá-lo que estava indo. Ela foi até o quarto e bateu duas vezes na porta. Ela ouviu o barulho da descarga e depois de um tempo a porta de abriu.

-O que?- Ele perguntou a olhando.

-O senhor está bem?- Ela perguntou olhando para seu rosto. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seu nariz vermelho.

-Eu estou ótimo, não está vendo?

-Ah.. Eu já estou indo. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

-Não. – Ele respondeu já fechando a porta.

-O senhor está bem mesmo? Parece pálido.

-Eu não tive muito tempo de ir a praia hoje Isabella.- Ele disse sarcástico.

-Não foi o que eu..

-Você disse que já estava indo. Eu estou bem. Vou ficar ainda melhor quando você sair por aquela porta.- Ele disse fechando a porta.

-Boa noite pra você também.- Ela disse se virando e saindo.

-Ali?

-Aqui.- Ela respondeu.- foi seu dia?

-Cansativo. E o seu?

-Jasper me chamou para sair. De novo.

-Você já considerou dar uma chance?

-E por que eu faria isso?

-Você gosta dele, os dois estão solteiros, trabalham juntos e gostam das mesmas coisas, alem de serem amigos.

-Você está falando sério?

-É claro. Jasper parece realmente gostar de você. E ele é totalmente diferente do James.

-Nem me fale desse cretino. Não existe comparação entre Jasper e ele.

-Viu. Então por que não dá uma chance?

-Por que apesar de gostar dele e de sermos amigos, ele é meio galinha. O que você acha que ele quer comigo?

-Talvez ele queira alguma coisa séria.

-Bella. Quantos anos você tem? Estamos falando do Jasper.

-Exatamente. Vocês se conhecem há tempo de mais pra ele jogar tudo fora por sexo. Alem disso, ele disse uma vez algo sobre gostar de mulheres que não correspondem. Ele podia estar falando de você.

-Mesmo que estivesse, isso nunca daria certo.

-Por que não?

-Porque trabalhamos juntos. E eu amo meu trabalho. Seria estranho.

-Não seria estranho.

-Seria o mesmo que você namorar o odiador de gatos.-Bella sentiu um arrepio com a ideia de namorar aquele homem.

-Nao, não seria. Existe diferença entre trabalhar com e trabalhar para. E o Jasper não é uma dor na sua bunda com Edward é na minha.

-Uou estamos mais irritadas com ele do que o normal? O que ele fez dessa vez?

-Alem de ser um grosso mal educado? Ele fez eu arrumar o escritório dele.

-Você é assistente dele. Não é sua função?

-Arrumar. Não limpar. Mas foi minha idéia levar o peludo. Eu não tive escolha.

-O que o gato fez?

-Destruiu a poltrona, as cortinas e deixou uma lembrancinha na mesa.- Quando Bella disse isso Alice começou a rir.

-Ele não fez.

-Fez. Ele disse que como foi minha idéia levar o gato eu tinha que limpar.

-E o que você vai fazer agora?

-Como assim?

-Qual é Bella. Eu conheço você. Quando ele fez você rodar a cidade atrás da ração você deu o gato para pagar. E agora? O que vai fazer?

-Ainda não sei. Ele é tão... Teimoso e mal educado e grosso e...

-E você gosta dele.

-O que? Não gosto não.- Bella ralhou com ela.

-Gosta sim. Eu nunca vi você ficar tão brava com alguém. Você é sempre gentil.

-Mas ele é um idiota. Está na hora de saber que as coisas não são sempre do jeito dele.

-E o que vai fazer? Se demitir?

-Eu não sei. Eu não vou dizer que estou feliz lá. Porque seria mentira. Mas quando eu penso... Todos lhe deram as costas. Você sabia que ele já foi casado? Parece que ela o largou.

-É claro que eu sei.

-Como?

-Você não pesquisou sobre ele? Francamente Bella.

-Me desculpe senhora preciso investigar todo mundo.

-É meu trabalho.

-Você é jornalista, não agente do FBI. Não precisa saber de tudo sobre todo mundo.

-Vai me deixar falar ou não?

-Está bem. Qual é a história?

-Parece que ele era casado. Depois do acidente ele ficou mal, mas ela ficou muito pior.

-Ela também estava no carro?

-Estava. O acidente mexeu com ele, mas ela ficou paraplégica. Ela era modelo, não foi surpresa que depois do acidente sua carreira caiu.

-Que coisa horrível.

-Eles se separaram e depois do acidente nunca mais se teve noticias dela. Ele por outro lado, só tinha o pai.

-O senhor Cullen. Sim. Ele é médico, mas e a mãe dele?

-Morreu no parto. Deus Bella. Você não pesquisou nada?

-Pareceu errado investigar a vida dele.

-Não é investigar. É se informar. Você poderia estar trabalhando para um psicopata.

-Você não deixaria isso acontecer. Podemos por favor não falar mais dele?

-Contanto que você não fale mais do Jasper.

-Mas..- Alice a olhou como se a desafiasse.-Fechado. O que você quer fazer essa noite?

-Eu não quero sair. Que tal um filme.

-Pra mim está ótimo.

Bella acordou na manhã seguinte e ela e Alice estavam no sofá. Ela olhou no relógio e faltava meia hora para estar no serviço. Se levantou depressa indo para o banheiro.

Quando chegou até a casa já estava dez minutos atrasada e sabia que ele implicaria com isso.

-Ei Peludo- Bella disse fazendo carinho no gato que veio recepcioná-la.

\- Senhor Masen?- Ela entrou na casa o chamando.- Senhor Masen?- Ao chegar no escritório a porta estava apenas encostada e ela o viu sentado na poltrona vestindo um casaco e uma coberta.

-Senhor Masen?

-O que.. Você... Quer?- Ele perguntou com o queixo batendo e ela se aproximou.

-O senhor está suando.- Ela se aproximou e tocou em sua testa sentindo um formigamento em seus dedos, mas também a altura temperatura da pele dele.- Você está ardendo em febre. Eu vou ligar para o Sr. Cullen.

-Não. É a gripe. Eu reajo diferente. Não ligue para meu pai.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou buscar um antitérmico. – Bella foi até o armário da cozinha e pegou o remédio.- O senhor consegue andar até o quarto?- Ela perguntou e ele assentiu. Assim que se levantou perdeu o equilíbrio. Ele teria caído, mas Bella se colocou na frente servido de apoio. A sensação de formigamento voltou ainda mais forte enquanto ela o segurava.- Tudo bem. Peguei você.- Ele se apoiou nela enquanto subiam o lance de escada e ela pode sentir que ele tremia. Com custo eles chegaram ao quarto onde Edward se apoiou na parede enquanto Bella puxava a coberta. Ele se deitou e ela foi até o banheiro e molhou uma pequena toalha para passar em sua testa e tentar baixar sua temperatura. Ela voltou para o quarto e se sentou na beira da cama enquanto secava a testa dele.

-Sr. Masen, desde quando está assim? Por que não me ligou?

-Eu estava bem até noite passada. Por que estou com sono?

-É o remédio. Deve estar fazendo efeito. EU não entendo. O senhor só parecia resfriado ontem. Como pode ficar tão ruim?

-Pensei que meu pai tivesse lhe dito tudo.

-Eu sei que o senhor adoece com facilidade, mas parecia só um resfriado.

-Isso é bom.- Ele disse quando ela colocou o pano frio em sua testa.

-Vai baixar sua temperatura. Um banho seria melhor, mas o senhor não...

-Então não pode me ajudar? Pensei que fosse minha assistente.-Ele disse e ela corou.- Ai está.. Pensei que tivesse perdido o jeito.

-O jeito com o que?

-Eu costumo contar quantas vezes consigo fazer você corar em um dia.

-Isso não é divertido. - Ela retrucou.

-Talvez para você. - Ela tirou o pano e colocou sua mão no lugar para sentir a temperatura.

– A febre está cedendo e logo o senhor vai dormir. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só tocar a campainha. Ela disse o deixando no quarto e indo para a cozinha preparar uma sopa para ele. Quando a sopa ficou pronta ela voltou para o quarto e ele dormia.

-Isabella...- Por um segundo ela pensou que ele estava lhe chamando, mas viu que ainda dormia.- Muito sal...- Ela continuou o observando e percebeu que ele falava enquanto dormia.- Gato estúpido...Minha poltrona. Sinto muito.- Ela se aproximou e colocou o prato de sopa no criado mudo e colocou a mão em sua testa. Ainda estava quente, mas a febre havia baixado.

-Senhor Masen?- Ela o chamou e ele acordou lentamente.

-O que faz aqui?- Ele disse olhando para ela e depois para o quarto.- Como eu cheguei até o quarto?

-Eu o ajudei a subir. Como se sente?

-Ótimo.- Ele disse mentindo.

-Sua febre baixou. Eu fiz sopa.

-Eu não estou com fome.

-Mas o senhor precisa comer.

-Você não é minha mãe. Não tenho que obedecer suas ordens.

-Eu não daria ordens se o senhor se alimentasse direito.

-Está bem.- Ele disse grosso.- Se eu comer isso você fica quieta?

-Eu prometo.- Ela disse beijando os dedos cruzados e ele revirou os olhos. Quando ele levou a primeira colher a boca ela já esperava alguma reclamação. Por melhor que fosse a comida, ele sempre tinha alguma reclamação, mas dessa vez ela não veio.

-O que?- Ele perguntou secamente enquanto tomava a sopa.

-Nada.- Ela sabia se dissesse alguma coisa ele reclamaria. Ele terminou a sopa e se ajeitou na cama para voltar a dormir e ela saiu do quarto depois de observá-lo por alguns minutos.

Quando seu expediente estava quase no fim ela não queria ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho, mas não sabia se era permitido foi até o quarto e o encontrou dormindo e murmurando algumas palavras.

-Gato estranho..- E como se soubesse que falava dele Peludo entrou no quarto miando.

-Você não é não.- Bella sussurrou para o bichinho que ronronou em resposta.

-Teimosa... Irritante...- Ele murmurava.

-Acho que agora sou eu.- Ela disse sorrindo e se aproximou dele o chamando. A febre havia voltado a deixando ainda mais preocupada. Ela pegou o pano e o molhou colocando na testa dele novamente fazendo com que ele acordasse e a olhasse confuso.

-Sua febre voltou. Meu horário acabou, mas eu posso ficar aqui se quiser Sr. Masen.- Ela disse e ele fechou os olhos e se encolheu para perto dela. Ela tomou isso como um tudo bem e continuou limpando sua testa.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa senhor Masen?

-Edward...- Ele sussurrou.

-O que?

-Eu gosto de ouvir meu nome- Ele sussurrou enquanto tremia.

-Eu não entendo. Quando o chamei pelo nome...

-Fiz para irritar você. Queria que você fosse embora.

-Então não gosta de senhor Masen?

-Não. Eu me sinto velho. E não vou me livrar de você mesmo.

Ele estava quase pegando no sono. A toalha que Bella tinha nas mãos já estava quente então ela ia se levantar para molhá-la.

-Não. Por favor fique.

-Eu só vou ali. Eu já volto. Eu prometo.- Ela disse se levantando e voltando o mais rápido que pode. Bela passou a noite toda ali com ele. Sempre verificando sua temperatura.


	6. Um tijolo a menos

Bella acordou lentamente com a luz do sol em seus olhos e se espreguiçou, mas ao virar na cama sentiu um corpo ao seu lado. Quando ela sentiu isso abriu os olhos e encontrou Edward dormindo. Flashs da noite passada vieram a sua cabeça. Ela estava fazendo a febre dele baixar e quando viu que ele estava melhor relaxou um pouco e acabou pegando no sono. Se levantou lentamente para não acorda-lo e caminhou na ponta dos pés até a porta, mas assim que tocou a maçaneta ouviu a voz dele.

—Bom dia Isabella. Já vai tão cedo?- Ela engoliu seco e se virou torcendo para que ele não tivesse acordado no meio da noite e a visto dormindo ao seu lado.

—Bom dia.. Edward.- Ela disse com certa hesitação.

—A noite foi agradável?- Ele perguntou e ela deu ombros ignorando seu tom presunçoso.

—Como se sente?

—Melhor. Sabe, quando se passa muito tempo dormindo sozinho você repara em algumas coisas.

—Que tipo de coisas?

—Quando alguém dorme ao seu lado por exemplo. No futuro Isabella, se a senhorita resolver passar a noite aqui por algum motivo, existe o quarto de hóspedes. Não que eu me oponha a você dormir na minha cama é claro. Mas você tem opções.

—Eu não tinha a intenção de dormir, mas sua febre não baixava e quando baixou eu acabei dormindo. Isso não vai se repetir Sr. Masen. – Ela disse se virando para sair do quarto.

—Espera.- Ele disse e ela parou suspirando.

—Sim?- Ela perguntou esperando mais gracinhas.

—Obrigado. – Ele disse e ela ficou desconcertada. Ela realmente não esperava que ele dissesse isso.- Por ter ficado, quero dizer. Esses resfriados vivem indo e voltando, e normalmente duram alguns dias, mas já me sinto melhor, então, obrigado.

—De nada. Já é quase hora do almoço. Quer alguma coisa em especial?

—O que você fizer está bom.

—Eu volto logo.

—Feche a porta. Não quero aquela coisa aqui dentro.

—Está bem Edward.- Ela disse e ele sentiu um arrepio ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome. Durante a noite Edward havia acordado com alguém enroscado em seu corpo, e ele ficou surpreso quando viu que o corpo quente ao seu lado era da sua assistente teimosa, mas não pode evitar sorrir ao vê-la ali. Olhando para ela ele viu pela primeira vez coisas que não havia reparado. Seu rosto parecia ter um formato de coração, que a deixava com um ar delicado. Seu nariz era pequeno e arrebitado, o que combinava muito com sua teimosia. Sua boca foi a parte que mais prendeu a atenção de Edward. Era pequena, mas ainda sim cheia e rosada. Ele tentou afastá-la, mas ela se aconchegou mais a ele. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele se sentia bem. Mesmo que ela fosse teimosa, irritante e petulante, ele poderia se acostumar com sua presença. Então ele fechou os olhou e voltou a dormir.

Ele já se sentia melhor, então não queria ficar na cama e foi até as escadas e foi mancando até a cozinha. Essa era a pior parte depois do acidente. As sequelas. Ele havia ficada com uma na perna que não deixava controlá-la completamente, e por isso, nunca mais poderia dirigir e uma no braço direito o que fez com que sua carreira de pianista chegasse ao fim.

Quando estava se aproximando da cozinha ele a ouviu cantarolando e reconheceu a melodia.

—Debussy?- Ele perguntou entrando na cozinha a fazendo derrubar a travessa de macarronada que havia preparado.

—Merda.- Ela xingou baixinho.- Desculpa, eu não vi que você estava aí- Ela disse tentando controlar a respiração.

—Não é legal quando te assustam não é?

—Anotado. Não vou mais aparecer do nada. Esse era o almoço, então acho que vai demorar mais um pouco.

—Ou você poderia simplificar as coisas e ligar para um restaurante.

—Bem, sim.

—O macarrão parecia bom.- Ele disse e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.- Me deu vontade de comida italiana. Estou no escritório. Me avise quando a comida chegar.- Ele disse saindo da cozinha.

Depois de algum tempo a comida chegou e Bella foi até o escritório.

— A comida chegou.- Bella disse já voltando para a sala e Edward foi mancando atrás dela.- Eles não tinham macarronada, mas tinham lasanha e ta com uma cara ótima, então...

Eles se sentaram na mesa e começaram a comer em silencio.

—De onde é?

—É o que?

—A comida Isabella. De onde é a comida?

—Um restaurante novo. Chamado Bella Italia. Eu achei na internet.

—É bom.

—Mesmo?- Ela perguntou cética.

—O que?

—Você não vai reclamar de nada? Não estou reclamando, mas...

—Quando eu acho alguma coisa boa eu não tenho porque reclamar. A sopa de ontem por exemplo. Está bastante agradável.

—Agradável? É como chamar alguém de bonitinho.

—Qual o problema de chamar alguém de bonitinho?

—Bonitinho é o feio arrumadinho. É o que minha irmã sempre diz.

—Feio arrumadinho?- Edward perguntou rindo.

—Ah, eu também liguei para um amigo e ele disse que pode consertar sua poltrona.

—Bom. Agora é só manter aquela coisa longe do meu escritório. E com certeza longe do meu quarto. Eu gosto da minha cama inteira.- Ele disse e ela corou lembrando da noite passada e de como acordou essa manha e voltou a comer olhando apenas para seu prato.

—Com vergonha de alguma coisa Srta Swan?- Edward perguntou divertido.

—Srta Swan? Eu pensei que tínhamos acabado com a formalidade.

—Só porque eu não gosto de ser chamado de Sr. Mason, não quer dizer que eu vá parar de te chamar desse jeito.

—É. Entendi que você acha divertido quando eu coro.

—Eu acho que a melhor palavra seria fascinante, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O que me deixa curioso é, por que eu acordei de madrugada e encontrei minha assistente completamente enroscada em mim na cama?

—Isso não vai se repetir. Como eu disse, eu estava verificando sua febre e...

—Não resistiu?

—O que?- Bella perguntou chocada e respirou fundo pegando seu prato e Edward o olhou confuso.

—O que você? Espera.

—Eu vou comer na cozinha.- Mas antes de sair a sala Bella se virou e olhou para ele.- E eu realmente pensei que você estava deixando de ser uma dor na bunda.- Ela disse e saiu da sala o deixando sem palavras.


	7. Assuntos proibidos

Edward olhou para a porta esperando que ela voltasse para se desculpar, mas no fundo ele sabia que ela não voltaria. Não para se desculpar pelo menos e quando ela não voltou nem para ofende-lo ele soube que havia passado dos limites.

O dia se arrastou e Edward ficou no escritório lendo. Já estava quase na hora dela ir embora, mas ela não tinha aparecido depois do almoço. Ele estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

—Eu já vou senhor Masen. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?- Ela disse e quando ele ouviu oSr. Masenele soube que havia ido longe demais

—Não. Estou bem. - Ela já estava saindo quando ele a chamou.-Isabella?

—Sim?

—Desculpe. Pelo meu comentário na hora do almoço. Eu queria irritar você e passei dos limites.

—Realmente passou. Quando eu disse que passaria a noite aqui, minha intenção não era...

—Eu sei. Eu sei que sua intenção era que eu me sentisse melhor. Nada alem disso. – Bella olhou para ele e suspirou se aproximando.

—Olha. Meu contrato é de um ano. E você não vai se livrar de mim. Então não seria muito mais fácil se tornássemos a convivência agradável?

—Agradável? Como o bonitinho?- Ele perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

—Eu diria que podemos ser amigos, mas isso não depende de apenas um lado Edward. Já ouviu a expressão quando um não quer, dois não brigam? Eu não posso ser sua amiga sozinha.- Ela disse com uma expressão séria.

—E como isso funcionaria?

—Isso o que?

—Esse projeto de amizade. Como funcionaria?

—Um bom começo seria você não reclamar da comida o tempo todo. E sua língua não cairia se você dissesse obrigado algumas vezes.

—Ei, eu agradeci de manhã.

—E me insultou a tarde. Então não conta.

—Eu já me desculpei.

—Eu sei. Não estou brigando. Apenas fazendo uma observação. Você não pode me insultar, pedir desculpa desculpas e me ofender de novo Edward. Não vamos conseguir ir para lugar nenhum assim.

—Eu entendi. E já que não vou me livrar de você...

—Não vai.- Ela respondeu sem hesitar.

—Já que não vou me livrar de você, tenho uma pergunta. Você gosta desse emprego?

—Claro.- Ela disse olhando para baixo e mexendo no cabelo.

—Quer tentar uma resposta mais convincente?

—Tudo bem, não é o emprego dos sonhos, mas não é ruim.

—Então essa não é a carreira que você queria?

—Não exatamente.

—E qual é?

—Escritora, mas não é uma área com muitas oportunidades.

—Então desistiu e virou cuidadora?

—Eu não desisti. E não sou uma cuidadora. Sou sua assistente.

—É, isso aí. Então desistiu de ser escritora para virar assistente?

—Eu não desisti.

—Mesmo? Eu não vejo você escrevendo ou publicando livros.

—Por melhor que seja a sensação de escrever ou publicar um livro, ter um teto sobre a cabeça e as contas em dia é melhor.

—Então é pelo dinheiro?

—É um motivo.

—Um?

—Olha é complicado. Por que está fazendo essas perguntas?

—Só você pode fazer as perguntas?- Ele disse um com um sorriso torto que deixava a cicatriz em seu rosto ainda mais evidente.

—Eu não faço muitas. E não sobre o porquê da sua escolha de profissão. Você era pianista não era? Por que escolheu essa carreira? Eu não vejo você tocando.

—Tudo bem. Acho que já chega de perguntas.

—Você pode perguntar sobre minha vida profissional, mas eu não posso perguntar sobre a sua?

—Você não vai deixar isso não é?

—Já estou aqui há três semanas. Você deveria saber que não. Mais cedo, eu estava cantarolando uma música.

—Clair de Lune.

—Você conhece?

—Claro que conheço. Era uma das minhas favoritas.

—Era?

—Era. No passado. Não gosto mais.

—Dela?

—De música.

—Não gosta? É difícil imaginar um dia sem música. Eu sempre começo meu dia com música. Devia experimentar... Se quiser. - Ela disse lembrando-se do que ele havia dito sobre todos saberem o que é melhor para ele. E que as pessoas sempre tomavam decisões por ele.

—Não obrigado. Prefiro o silêncio.

—Mas você era, não era? Um pianista?.

—Eu era. No passado.

—E você gostava?

—Adorava. A música fluindo. Os sons saindo das teclas sem tropeçar. O som dos aplausos que admiravam quando eu terminava as apresentações sem erros. - Ele disse com um brilho diferente no olhar. - Era... Era como se eu me perdesse sempre que tocava o piano.

—Não pode mais tocar ou simplesmente não quer?

—Eu não quero fazer uma coisa em que não terei mais 100% de sucesso. O acidente me tirou isso também.

—O senhor Cullen nunca contou. Como...

—Você não estava indo? Por mais que estejamos tentando essa coisa de amizade, não acho que você queira passar outra noite aqui.

—Eu estava.

—Então guarde sua curiosidade e vá para casa. - Ele disse voltando a ser o grosso de sempre e Bella saiu de lá sabendo que não conseguiria mais nada com ele.

—Eu vou, mas antes... Por que você faz isso?

—Isso o que?

—Isso. Você baixa a guarda, mas se alguém se aproxima você levanta o muro de novo e volta a se fechar.

—Acho que é mais fácil assim. É melhor você ir.

—Mas...

—Eu vou me deitar.- Ele disse já se levantando e mostrando que a conversa havia acabado.

—Está bem. Até amanhã Edward.

—Até amanhã Isabella.

—Posso pedir uma coisa?- Ela perguntou o fazendo suspirar.

—O que?

—Você disse que não gosta de ser chamado de Sr. Masen. Porque faz com que se sinta velho, certo?

—Disse.

—Então pode me chamar de Bella? Sempre que escuto meu nome completo eu lembro do meu pai eu sinto como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada.

—Qual o problema de se lembrar do seu pai? Ele...

—Não. Ele não morreu. É só... Complicado.

—Então você pode fazer perguntas sobre mim, mas eu não posso fazer sobre você?

—Você não está fazendo perguntas sobre mim. Está sendo intrometido e fazendo perguntas sobre meu pai.

—Quem está sendo arrogante agora?- Ele disse e ela ficou sem palavras.

—Eu.. Eu não gosto de falar ou lembrar dele. Ele não é uma boa pessoa. É isso.

—Não é uma boa pessoa? Ele tem algum problema ou algo assim?

—Pode por favor parar de falar disso?- Ela pediu baixando os olhos e Edward decidiu que era melhor parar.

—Posso. Então que tal isso. Eu não faço perguntas sobre seu pai nem nada disso. Se, você não perguntar sobre alguns problemas óbvios.- Ele disse apontando para a cicatriz e a perna com problemas.

—Feito.

—Ótimo. Agora você pode ir.- Ele disse e ela revirou os olhos.

—Boa noite Edward.

—Boa noite Bella.- Ele disse e ela sorriu indo embora.


	8. Saindo de dentro da casca

—Quando aquele seu amigo vai vir? Eu quero minha poltrona inteira de novo.

—Emm está viajando agora, mas eu falei com ele ontem à noite e no começo da semana ele vai vir aqui.

—Só mantenha o gato longe.

—Hum. Então não vai mais chamá-lo de coisa?- Ela provocou sorrindo.

—Ele não é tão ruim assim.

—Eu sabia. Sabia que você ia gostar dele.

—Eu não gosto dele. Eu só... Não o acho tão ruim.

—Eu tenho uma pergunta.

—Quando você não tem?

—Muito engraçado. Estamos tentando ser amigos lembra? Amigos fazem perguntas.

—Mas você abusa desse benefício. Tudo bem. Faça a pergunta.

—Você nunca sai?

—Por que eu sairia? Tudo que meu preciso vem até aqui.

—Isso não é um motivo. Não é saudável ficar tanto em casa.

—Esse não é o motivo. Não o total.

—E qual é?

—Lembra sobre os problemas óbvios?- ele disse apontando para a cicatriz. - Sem perguntas sobre isso. Era o combinado.

—Eu não estou perguntando sobre isso. E não acredito que seja pela cicatriz.

—Eu não sei sobre você, mas me incomoda quando as pessoas me encaram e apontam.

—Isso é ridículo.

—Eu pensei que não pudéssemos ofender um ao outro.- Ele rebateu.

—Você não pode. E eu não estou ofendendo você. É só que, é besteira não sair por isso.

—Você fala isso porque seu rosto é perfeito.

—O seu também. A cicatriz te dá um ar sexy. - Ela disse sem pensar e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. - OK... Foi um comentário inoportuno. Eu falo coisas sem pensar às vezes. Acostume-se. Agora que o momento constrangedor passou. Que tal dar uma volta?

—E por que eu entraria em um carro com você? Você não me parece a melhor motorista do mundo.

—Sem ofensas lembra?

—Eu não estou ofendendo. Estou contatando um fato. Ofender seria dizer que você é um perigo para a sociedade. Mas eu não disse isso.

—Tá legal... - Ela disse estreitando os olhos. - E eu não sou tão ruim.

—Não importa. Não vou sair com você.

—Tá bem. - ela disse vencida - O que você quer para o almoço?

—Comida japonesa.

—Ewe.-Ela disse com cara de nojo.

—Qual seu problema com comida japonesa?

—Eu não sei você, mas eu gosto dá minha comida muito bem cozida, obrigada.

—Quer dizer que nunca provocou?

—Não. Por que eu provaria? Eu acabei de dizer que gosto de comida cozida. Se importa se eu pedir um lanche de outro lugar para mim?

—Não. Me chame quando a comida chegar.

—Está bem. - Bella disse saindo e indo para a biblioteca.

A campainha tocou e Bella foi atender a porta.

—Olá. - Bella disse sorrindo. - Chegou rápido.

—Olá você... - O entregador disse sorrindo. - Eu não sabia que havia novos moradores aqui. Não uma tão bonita. - Ele disse sorrindo.

—Já veio aqui?- Ela perguntou ignorando a cantada.

—Já. Tinha um cara aqui. Ele era um idiota. Acho que era músico. Se achava muito.

— Quanto dá?

—Se você me der seu telefone é por conta dá casa gracinha.

— Eu prefiro pagar. – Ela disse fechando a cara.

—45,90 então.

—Aqui. O nome do músico que mora aqui é Edward. E o único idiota aqui é você. - Bella disse batendo a porta. Quem esse mané pensava que era? Chegar aqui ofendendo as pessoas. Bella pegou a comida e levou para a sala.

Depois de arrumar tudo ela foi até o escritório para chamá-lo e ouviu uma música tocando bem baixinho. Ela reconheceu como Debussy e sorriu abrindo a porta devagar o fazendo desligar a música.

—Por que desligou?

—A comida chegou?- ele disse desviando o assunto.

—Já.

—Ele se levantou com dificuldade e ela o esperou. Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e ela ficou encarando a comida dele.

—Sua mãe não te ensinou que é feio encarar a comida das pessoas?

—Eu não conheci minha mãe, então não. Mas minha tia me ensinou. Eu que nunca aprendi. - Ela disse desviando de assunto.

—Não conheceu?- Ele perguntou e ela suspirou.

—Ela morreu quando eu nasci.

—Sinto muito.

—Tudo bem. Vamos deixar isso nos assuntos que não falamos OK?- Ela pergunta e ele assentiu.

—Aqui. Você tem que provar.- Ele disse meio sem jeito empurrando o próprio prato para ela.

—Não tenho não.

—Não está no seu contrato que você tem que seguir minhas ordens?

—Sim, mas isso é abuso de autoridade. Eu posso processar você sabia?

—Mas você não vai. – Ele disse deixando escapar uma risada. - Como sabe que não vai gostar se nunca provou?

—Eu sei que pular de um penhasco me mataria, e nunca testei a teoria para saber disso.

—Sempre uma resposta.

—Se você conhecesse a Alice também seria assim.

—É quem é essa?

—Minha prima, mas fomos criadas juntas então ela é como se fosse minha irmã.

—Hum. Que tal um acordo?

—Que tipo de acordo?

—Eu saio com você. Se... Você provar a comida.

—Isso é jogo sujo.

—Não é não. Comida japonesa não vai te matar. Você atrás de um volante por outro lado.

—Ei.. Eu não sou tão ruim. Eu não levei nem uma multa.

—Desde quando?

—Do começo do mês.

—Estamos na segunda semana do mês. Isso não quer dizer muita coisa.

—Muito engraçado. Está bem. Eu provo. Mas você vai sair comigo e eu não quero desculpas.

—Você é bem mandona para o seu tamanho. Aqui. Prova. - Ele disse oferecendo seu próprio prato. É ela já ia usar o garfo. - Não. Você está fazendo errado. Tem que usar o hashi.

—O garfo foi uma das melhores invenções que criaram. Por que eu comeria com palitinhos?

—Esses são meus termos. Se quiser que eu saia com você, tem que ter a experiência completa.

—Esta bem. - ela disse revirando os olhos. - Essa coisa não para de escapar.

—Porque você está segurando errado. Aqui. - Edward disse segurando o próprio hashi e levando ate a boca dela. - Se quiser que eu saia o acordo é esse.- Bella fez careta e abriu a boca mastigando.

—Então?

—Não é tão horrível quanto eu pensava.

—Viu.

—Eu fiz minha parte. Agora você tem que cumprir a sua.

—E para onde vamos?- Ele perguntou emburrado.

—Ei. Sem essa cara. Eu só tenho que fazer umas pesquisas.

—Então não vai me dizer?

—Isso não era parte do trato. Você via se divertir. Eu prometo.

—Espero não me arrepende.


	9. Trato é trato

–Pronto?- Bella perguntou.

–Não, mas eu não tenho escolha.

–Não tem.

–Me diz de novo, por que não podemos ir de taxi mesmo?- Ele perguntou olhando para as chaves na mão dela.

–Porque eu sei onde fica, mas não sei dizer o endereço.

–Como é que você anda sozinha por aí?- Edward olhou para ela.

–Ei, eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha. Só porque eu não conheço os nomes das ruas, não quer dizer que não saiba andar por aí. Agora vamos.- Bella disse se aproximando de seu carro.

–Eu acho que não.- Edward disse olhando para o carro dela.

–O que? Fizemos um acordo.

–Isso foi antes de ver seu carro.

–Qual o problema com meu carro?

–Com ele nenhum. Já esses amassados nele. Foram parar aí por algum motivo.

–Ei. Trato é trato. Eu comi aquele peixe cru, e agora vamos sair.

–Você está em cima da guia.- Ele disse apontando para o chão.

–Em minha defesa, eu tentei arrumar.

–Quando?- Ele perguntou tentando faze-la desistir do passeio.

–Olha, esse era o nosso acordo. Eu ia comer aquilo e você sairia.

–Eu estou aqui fora. Eu sai.

–Na calçada não conta. Você não pode simplesmente confiar em mim?- Ele a olhou e suspirou.

–Não me faça me arrepende.

–Vai ser divertido.- Ela disse saltitante quando ele entrou no carro.

–Você por acaso não tem aqueles cintos de quatro pontos não, não é?

–Como aqueles de montanha russa?

–Exatamente.

–Muito engraçado.- Ela disse revirando os olhos.

–Não custava perguntar.

–Quer soltar a porta? Ela não vai cair.

–Acredite essa não é minha preocupação. Aqueles amassados por outro lado.

–Eu não bati em ninguém.

–Eu não disse isso, mas eles ainda estão lá.

–Será que da pra relaxar? Eu nem liguei o carro ainda e você está todo encolhido aí..- Bella disse dando partida, mas ela soltou a embreagem muito rápido e o carro morreu.

–Misericórdia.- Edward disse afundando mais no banco.

–Foi mal. Escapou.

–É isso. É assim que eu vou morrer.- Ele disse olhando para frente

–Deixa de ser dramático. Nós só vamos até o centro. Você não vai morrer.

–Tudo bem.- Edward disse respirando fundo.- Podemos ir.

Bella dirigiu por dois minutos até que Edward deu um grito.

–Devagar! Cuidado!

–Que foi?- Ela perguntou assustada.

–Você está correndo. Vai devagar.

–Eu estou devagar.

–Não está não.

–Para de gritar. É difícil me concentrar com você berrando do meu lado.

–Ta bem. Eu não vou gritar.- Ele disse afundando mais no banco e segurando a porta com mais força.

Bella continuou a dirigir.

–Ah para! Olha o caminhão, olha o caminhão.

–Eu estou vendo! É um caminhão Edward, pelo amor de Deus.- Ela respondeu gritando.

–O motoqueiro. Olha a rua! A sua esquerda.- Edward gritou quando o carro deu um solavanco.

–O que foi aquilo?- Bella perguntou se virando para trás.

–Olha pra frente!-Ele gritou mais alto.- Você atropelou um guaxinim?- Ele disse olhando para trás completamente encolhido no banco.

–Ai meu deus.

–Olha o sinal vermelho! Está chegando.

–Para de gritar comigo!

–Para o carro! Para o carro, para!- Ele gritou e ela freou de uma vez.- Coloca no ponto morto, pelo amor de deus.- Edward disse respirando com dificuldade.

–Se você parasse de gritar ajudaria.

–Eu... Eu não estava gritando.- Ele disse tentando respirar.

–Edward, tudo bem? Você ta meio verde.

–Por que será hein?- Ele disse a olhando- Me diz que estamos chegando.

– É logo ali na frente.

–Tudo bem.- Ele disse segurando no banco e na porta.

–Vai ser divertido.

–Você disse isso quando saímos da minha casa. Não está sendo muito divertida essa experiência que quase morte.

–Você sempre foi exagerado assim?- Ela disse seguindo pela rua e estacionando logo em frente. Quando ela foi arrumar o carro na vaga bateu em um cone.

–Como diabos te deram uma licença?

–Ei, eu não sou tão ruim.

–Ah não? Pergunte ao guaxinim, ah espera, não pode, você o atropelou!

–Ei, eu teria visto se você não gritasse o tempo todo.

–Foi pra isso que você me tirou da minha casa? Para tentar me matar?

–Não. Eu queria que hoje fosse divertido, não era pra gente brigar. E para de dizer que eu quero te matar. Eu tinha tudo planejado para hoje.- Ela disse com lagrima nos olhos.- Mas você não para de gritar, e eu..

–Ei.. Você está chorando? Por que ta chorando?- Ele perguntou olhando preocupado.

–Eu não estou chorando.- Ela respondeu limpando o rosto.

–Eu acho que está, porque eu acho que vi uma lagrima aí.

–Eu só queria que você se divertisse hoje. Já que você não sai há tanto tempo. Eu não queria brigar hoje. Eu deia saber que faz tempo que você não sai, e que não costuma andar no transito. Eu sempre estrago as coisas.

–Ei.. Está tudo bem. Talvez eu tenha me desacostumado com o transito da cidade. Com tanto que a gente volte de taxi, vai ser divertido hoje. Isso é música?- Ele perguntou olhando para o parque.

–É. Vai ter um grande festival de música clássica aí no parque. Eu pensei que você fosse gostar. –Edward desceu do carro e foi em direção ao parque com Bella ao eu lado.

–O que é isso?- Ele perguntou olhando para as coisas que ela carregava.

–Nosso almoço.

–Então é um piquenique?

–Mais o menos.- Ela disse sorrindo.

–Eu não vou me desculpar por gritar.

–Eu também não. Mas não diga mais que eu quero matar você. Está bem?

–Está bem. Mas você sabe que é um risco para...- Ela o olhou e ele parou de falar.- Está bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

–Aqui. – Bella estendeu a toalha e os dois sentaram.

–Parece um bom lugar aqui.

–E é. Da para ouvir a música de fundo, mas não as pessoas. E ainda tem a sombra da arvore.

–Parece que você pensou em tudo. Já veio aqui antes?

–Venho aqui todo ano.

–Todo ano?

–É. Minha tia me trazia quando eu era pequena.

–E onde ela está?

–Em casa. Ela não saiu muito. Está com alguns problemas de saúde.

–Que tipo de problemas?

–Do tipo que precisa de uma cirurgia.

–Então ela é um dos motivos pra você ter parado a carreira de escritora?

–É um motivo, mas eu faria de novo. Sem pensar.- Ela disse e mordeu o lábio ao olhar para ele.

–Pode falar.

–O que?

–O que você quer perguntar desde aquele dia que falamos de começarmos a ser amigo. Pode perguntar.

–Como você...

–Você morde o lábio sempre que quer fazer uma pergunta.

–Tem prestado bastante atenção nessa parte do meu rosto hein.- Ela disse e ele corou.- Está bem, viu, sem filtro.- Ela disse apontando para si mesma.- Tudo bem, eu tenho uma pergunta, mas se quiser colocar no tópico de assuntos proibidos eu vou entender.

–Fala de uma vez.

–Um exemplo de educação senhoras e senhores.- Bella disse apontando para ele e aplaudindo e ele revirou os olhos.- Tudo bem, é sobre sua ex.- Ela disse e ele suspirou.

–Eu sabia que não ia demorar.

–Tudo bem se não quiser falar.

–O que você quer saber?

–Minha irmã disse que ela era modelo, e que o acidente a deixou sem o movimento das pernas. E depois que a carreira dela caiu, não se teve mais noticias dela.

–Eu me surpreenderia se tivesse noticias.

–O que aconteceu?

–Eu só vou falar disso porque estamos tentando essa coisa de sermos amigos, mas não quero mais falar disso depois ok? – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu.- Alguns meses depois que recebi alta, o advogado de Tânia me procurou com os papeis do divorcio. Eu tentei me reaproximar dela, mas ela nunca queria me ver. Um ano depois a mãe dela me procurou. Disse que por minha culpa ela havia perdido a filha.

–Só porque alguém não pode andar, não significa que não possa viver. A falta de movimentos não mata ninguém.

–Não, mas tomar vários comprimidos e se afogar na banheira sim.- Edward disse olhando para o palco de onde vinha a música.

–Ela... Ela se matou?

–Não suportava viver daquele jeito e encontrou um jeito de acabar com aquilo.

Bella o olhou sem saber o que dizer.

–Os pais dela me culpam até hoje. Dizem que se não fosse pelo acidente, a filha deles ainda estaria viva.

–Isso é ridículo. Não podem culpar você por isso. Foi decisão dela.

–Tudo bem. Mais alguma pergunta senhorita sem filtro?- Edward disse e ela corou.- Aí está.- Ele disse apontando para o rosto corado de Bella.

–Não. Acho que não.

–Minha vez então.

–Sua vez de que?

–De fazer as perguntas.

–Quando começamos a jogar o jogo da verdade aqui?

–Não estamos jogando. E não teria a menor graça de jogar com você.

–Por que não?

–Porque como você mesma disse, você não tem filtro. Sempre fala exatamente o que pensa. Então nunca deve mentir.

–Eu não gosto de mentiras, grande coisa.

–Você está fugindo do assunto.

–Você nem começou um assunto.

–Que seja. Eu te contei uma coisa sobre meu passado. Quero saber sobre o seu.

–E por que eu contaria?

–Porque estamos tentando ser amigos.- Ele disse presunçoso.

–Jogo sujo Masen. Jogo sujo.

–Comece a falar.

–Pode ser mais especifico?

–Está bem. Fale sobre seus amigos.

–Isso é facil. Tem a Alice que é minha prima, mas também minha melhor amiga. Ela é pequena, mas quando fica irritada consegue deixar até o Emm com medo.

–Emm? Ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

–E´. Ele que vai arrumar sua poltrona. Ele é ótimo. O tamanho dele assusta algumas pessoas, mas ele é muito doce. Eu o conheci quando me mudei para casa da minha tia. Ele é provavelmente o unico cara com que eu consigo me abrir. Ele é divertido, é protetor e provavelmente tem o abraço mais forte que eu conheço.- Ela disse e Edward olhou para baixo.

–O que sua tia tem?- Ele perguntou não querendo mais ouvir sobre o tal Emm, que deveria ser o namorado de Bella.

–São duas perguntas. Quando será minha vez?

–Sua pergunta foi muito particular. Eu tenho dieito a duas.

–Quem disse isso?

–Eu estou dizendo.

–E quem disse que você manda?

–Eu sei que você esquece quase sempre, mas eu sou seu patrão.

–Não é não.- Ela disse sorrindo e ele a olhou confuso.- Você é filho do meu patrão. Eu fui contratado pelo Sr. Cullen. Se você tivesse me contratado, teria me demitido no dia que eu levei o peludo para sua casa. E então nós não estaríamos aqui agora.

–Então tudo bem espertinha. Sorte sua que meu pai te contratou então.- Ele disse e ela sorriu.

Algumas horas se passaram e eles ficaram lá, comendo, conversando e ouvindo a música.

–Está tarde já. Vou chamar um taxi.

–Eu posso te deixar em casa.- Ela disse.

–E passar por aquilo de novo, eu prefiro... Quer dizer... Eu posso ir de taxi. Já passou do seu horário.

–Não vai andar de carro comigo de novo não é? Entendi. Não me ofendeu. Tudo bem então.- Ela disse se levantando e oferecendo sua mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar. Ele olhou para a mão dela e suspirou aceitando a ajuda sabendo que não se levantaria sozinho, mas aceitar a ajuda afez sorrir.

–Eu já vou indo então.- Ela disse quando o taxi dele chegou.

–Tudo bem. Vejo você amanhã.- Ele disse indo em direção ao táxi.

–Ah, espera. Quase esqueci.- Ela disse tirando uma caixa da bolsa.- Feliz aniversário.

–Meu aniversário foi há três meses.

–Eu não conhecia você há três meses. Será que não da pra aceitar nada sem reclamar?- Ela disse e ele sorriu abrindo a caixa.

–Um celular?

–.É. Todo mundo precisa de um. E sabe, só pro caso de você precisar de alguma coisa ou ficar doente ou se eu tiver alguma pergunta absurda.

–Entendi. Obrigado.

–Bom, eu já vou. Alias, sua pessoa favorita no mundo está como o numero um.- Ela disse e ele apertou o botão fazendo o telefone dela tocar.- Viu. Sua pessoa favorita.- Ela disse sorrindo.- Agora eu vou mesmo. Até amanhã.

–Até amanhã Bella.


	10. Odiador de gatos?

–Seu amiguinho vem amanhã?

–Meu amiguinho?- Ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

–É. O dá poltrona. Ele vem amanhã?

–Vem.

–Está bem. Eu vou deixaria um cheque para pagar. - Ele disse secamente.

–Tudo bem. Você está bem?- Bella perguntou preocupada.

–Ótimo. Nunca estive melhor. - Ele respondeu sarcástico.

–Eu fiz alguma coisa que te irritou hoje?

–Hoje? Hoje não, mais ainda são só quatro horas. Vamos ver até o final do dia

–Ta bem. - Ela disse ainda cismada. - Eu estarei na biblioteca. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Ou ligar. - Ela disse mostrando o celular dele na mesa.

–Ótimo.

Ela foi até a biblioteca e quando todos os livros estavam arrumados ela olhou para fora e viu um vulto passando. Ela olhou mais atentamente e viu que era um bicho. Ela não queria voltar até o escritório. Edward parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa, mas ela não sabia com o que exatamente. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para o numero dele.

–O que você quer?

–Você tem alguma aversão a guaxinins?

–Você está brincando, não é?-Ele perguntou.

–Não. Tem um no jardim. Estou olhando para ele. Da janela é claro, mas estou olhando. Você acha que devo chamar um exterminador?

–Você conhece um exterminador?- Ele perguntou com a voz um pouco mais leve ainda sem acreditar nessa conversa.

–Eu não, mas o Emm sabe caçar. Ele poderia vir aqui.

–É claro que poderia. - Edward disse com a voz seca novamente e desligou. Bella olhou para o telefone sem entender nada e ligou de novo. Ela continuou tentando até que a porta da biblioteca se escancarou de uma vez.

–Deus...Você quase me matou do coração. – Ela disse pulando da cadeira.

–Eu não acho que tenho tanta sorte. Mas se você continuar me ligando eu posso pensar em fazer.

–Ei. Amigos lembra? Você disse que eu podia ligar.

–Não a cada maldita hora do dia. E com certeza não para falar de uma merda de um guaxinim no quintal.

–Eu li que guaxinins podem se tornar agressivos e...

–Deus...Você é completamente surtada. - Edward disse.

–Por que esta agindo assim? Eu pensei que estávamos bem.

–Eu não sei. Eu... Eu não dormi muito noite passada. Não queria gritar com você.

–Eu não estou zangada. Só quero entender qual o problema.

–Eu não sei qual o problema. E não gosto disso. Está quase na sua hora. Só me deixe um pouco sozinho. Eu quero tentar dormir um pouco.

Bella assentiu. Ela estava cansada e foi para o computador checar os e-mails. Edward havia sido convidado para um coquetel, mas precisaria confirmar sua presença porque era um evento muito requisitado. Ela foi até a cozinha e preparou um chá que sua tia havia ensinado. Era bom para dormir. Talvez ajudasse. Ela também precisava saber se ele gostaria de ir até o tal coquetel.

Bella pegou o celular e discou o número. Ele não estava atendendo o telefone, então ela seguiu o som do toque até a sala onde o encontrou sentado na poltrona olhando para o celular.

–Eu pensei ter dito para me deixar sozinho,

–E eu pensei que você tivesse entendido que não vai se livrar de mim. – Ela disse sorrindo e ele revirou os olhos.- Aqui. Eu fiz um chá para você.

–Um chá?

–É. Receita da minha tia. Ajuda a dormir.

–Obrigado. – Ele disse olhando para caneca.

–Vai me dizer qual o problema?

–Está tudo bem.

–Se estivesse, você não teria gritado pela ligação.

–Eu já disse. Eu estou cansado. Não dormi a noite.

–Eu sei, mas acho que tem mais coisa.

–Não tem. - Ele disse.

–Tudo bem, mas se quiser conversar, você tem meu número. - Ela disse mostrando o celular.

–Está bem. Boa noite Bella.

–Boa noite Edward.

–E obrigado. Pelo chá.

–Não por isso. - Ela disse sorrindo.

Foi uma noite mais tranqüila para Edward. O chá havia ajudado um pouco, mas os sonhos não o deixavam. Ele já havia perdido as contas de quantos sonhos tivera com ela. Com Bella. Mas ultimamente todos os sonhos terminavam da mesma maneia. Ela ficando com o tal amigo dela. Ela sempre falava dele e tinha um brilho nos olhos quando falava. Edward estava certo que o tal Emmett era namorado de Bella. E ele não poderia culpá-la. Por que ela o escolheria no lugar do outro. Esse tal Emmett parecia saber de tudo um pouco. E não tinha tantos problemas quanto ele tinha. Ele sabia que não tinha como competir. Bella só o via e sempre o veria como um amigo, e nada mais.

O novo dia veio e Bella chegou animada na casa. Tinha tido uma idéia e estava doida para contar para Edward.

–Edward? - Bella disse entrando na casa. Ela foi em direção ao corredor e ouviu um som. Música. Ela foi chegando cada vez mais perto e o som ficando mais alto. Ela encontrou Edward tocando piano. Ele estava de costas para a porta e não a ouviu chegar. Ela sabia que se fizesse algum barulho ele pararia de tocar, então ficou em silêncio. Quando ele terminou de tocar ela aplaudiu. .

–Uau. Você toca muito bem.

–Obrigado. - Ele disse corando.

–Ei. Você não se assustou quando e aplaudi.

–É porque eu sabia que você está aí desde que a música começou. - Ele disse se virando e olhando para ela e olhando para as roupas dela é desviando o olhar logo depois.

–Como sabia?

–Você tropeçou no batente da porta quando entrou.

–É. Algum problema?- Ela disse percebendo que ele desviou o olhar dela.

–Não.

–Então por que não está olhando para mim?- Ele não conseguia olhar para ela sem se lembrar de seus sonhos.

–Por nada. - Bella olhou para as próprias roupas e não viu nada de diferente. Ela usava uma regata branca de alça fina que era um pouco justa, mas fora isso nada estranho.–O que você planejou para o almoço?

–Eu pensei em pizza, o que acha?

–Está bom para mim. Tem um telefone na geladeira.

–Ah não. Mas assim não tem graça.

–É pizza. Não é para ter graça.

–Quis dizer que é muito mais divertido fazer a pizza do que comprar.

–Você? Vai fazer pizza? Por favor, não explora minha cozinha.

–Ei. Eu não sou tão ruim na cozinha.

–Você disse o mesmo sobre a direção semana passada e agora não sei se quero sair novamente.

–Tá legal. Talvez eu não seja um exemplo de motorista, grande coisa. Mas minha pizza é ótima.

–Está bem. Me chame quando ficar pronto. - Ele disse se virando para o piano novamente. .

–Na verdade... Eu queria saber se você quer me ajudar.- Ela disse mordendo o lábio.

–Eu?

–É. Sabe. Pensei que seria divertido.

–Eu acho que não.

–Ah, vamos lá. Vai ser divertido.

–Não. - Ele disse com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

–Ta bem. Seu chato. Eu te chamo quando ficar pronto. - Ela disse revirando os olhos e Edward sorriu.

Bella foi para cozinha e começou a juntar os ingredientes. Ela ia usar umas das panelas maiores para cozinhar os ingredientes, mas ela estava no alto e haviam outras panelas em cima. Quando ela puxou tudo veio em cima dela e quando foi tentar se apoiar no balcão a panela d molho veio para cima dela e ela caiu sentada coberta de molho.

– Droga. - Ela disse e ouviu uma risada. - Não peludo! - Ela disse para o gato que veio tentar comer molho. - Se divertindo?- Ela perguntou ao ver Edward parado na porta.

–Não seria melhor prender o gato em algum lugar?

–Eu não pretendia derrubar, mas a panela estava muito alta.

–Você disse que não ia explodir minha cozinha.

– Muito engraçado. Será que pode me ajudar?- Ela disse estendendo a mão e ele a segurou, mas pisou no molho e caiu em cima dela que começou a rir.

–Desculpe. -Ele falou saindo de cima dela.

–Tudo bem. - Ela disse e ele olhou para sua blusa que estava levemente transparente pelo molho. -Ela se apoiou na bancada e o ajudou a se levantar também.

–Talvez seja melhor te ajudar.

–Ah é? E por que a mudança?

–Eu quero minha cozinha inteira e quero comer antes do anoitecer.

–Muito engraçado.

–Então? Por onde começamos?

–Eu ia cozinhar os ingredientes, mas talvez seja melhor eu ficar com a massa. Eu só vou limpar tudo aqui e podemos começar.

Depois de limpar, Edward começou a cozinhar os ingredientes e Bella a abrir a massa. O saco de farinha escapou das mãos dela e a farinha subiu.

–Eu já acabei de...- Edward disse se virando e ao vê-la coberta de farinha não segurou a risada.

–Isso. Ria da pessoa que se suja fácil.

–Como você conseguiu se sujar de farinha?

–Ei, eu sou um fenômeno da natureza.

–Acho que estou começando a perceber.

–Me passa o pano, por favor.

–Aqui.

–Obrigada. Você devia rir mais. Eu acho fofa essa covinha que aparece. - Ela disse terminando de se limpar e arregalando os olhos percebendo o que disse.

–Você tem me dado muitos motivos para isso.

–Eu tenho uma pergunta. - Ela disse.

–Estava demorando.

–Por que estava tão bravo ontem?

–Por nada. Na verdade, não sei o porquê.-Ele a olhou. Eu...- Edward se aproximou ainda mais dela.-Tem farinha aqui- Ele disse limpando os rosto dela é sentiu a mão formigar com o toque.

–Você tem olhos bonitos. - ela disse enquanto ele limpava a farinha do rosto dela.

–Os seus também não são ruins. - ele disse com um sorriso torto que deixava a cicatriz mais evidente e ela levou a mão até ela o fazendo se encolher sobre seu toque, mas ela manteve a mão ali. - Você realmente não se importa não é?

–Não, mas eu entendo. - Edward a olhou e se aproximou mais. Ele estava disposto a acabar com o espaço que os separavam quando a campainha tocou.

–É... É melhor eu atender. - Bella disse corando e indo até a porta.

A camisa dela ainda estava suja, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

–Emm! - ela disse quando um cara grande e forte a abraçou.

–Saudade de vocês Belinha .- Ele disse quando a abraçou a erguendo do chão. Ele olhou para trás e pode ver Edward olhando para os dois com uma carranca no rosto.

–Que bicho mordeu ele?- Emmett sussurrou no ouvido de Bella a fazendo virar.

–Emmett esse é o Edward, Edward esse é o Emm. Ele é o cara que eu disse que podia consertar sua poltrona.

–Ei.. Eu sei fazer muito mais do que isso. - Emmett disse balançando as sobrancelhas e Bella o empurrou de leve.

Edward olhava a interação dos dois com a cara cada vez mais fechada. Estava claro que havia algo entre os dois, mas ele ainda tinha vontade de terminar o que começaram na cozinha.

–Então? Dá para consertar? Ele perguntou impaciente depois de mostrar os estragos.

-Claro que dá. Eu sou muito bom. Vai ficar ótimo. É só não deixar o peludo chegar perto.

-Peludo?

–É, o gato. É como se chama não é? Bella me contou que escolheu esse nome. Eu amo aquela menina, mas ela tem um senso de humor estranho.

–E quando fica pronta?

–No começo dá semana que vem.

–Pode começar então. - Edward disse dando as costas. -Isabella vai lhe dar o cheque com o pagamento. - Ele disse saindo e indo para a biblioteca.

–Qual o problema dele Belinha? E o mais importante. O que foi que aconteceu? Parece que sacrificaram uma ovelha na sua camisa.

–Muito engraçado. Estávamos fazendo pizza e eu derrubei o molho. Eu não sei o que deu nele. Estava tudo bem até você chegar. Não sei o que aconteceu.

–Vai ver ele ficou com ciúmes- Emmett disse levantando as sobrancelhas sorridente.

–De que?

–De mim horas. Olha para esse corpinho Bella. É difícil uma garota resistir.

–Felizmente eu sou a minoria. E eu estou falando sério Emm. Deixa de palhaçada.

–Eu também Belinha. Pensa bem, você mesma disse que estava tudo bem antes dá minha chegada.

–Por que ele... - Bella ia dizendo mas parou para pensar em quando eles estavam na cozinha- Burra, burra, burra!

–Ei. Vai com calma aí. Qual o problema?

–Eu acho que ele ia me beijar. Que droga Emmett, ele estava progredindo e agora está se fechando de novo. Ele me chamou de Isabella.

–Se ele te conhecesse saberia que você odeia esse nome.

–Ele sabe.

–Ta com ciúmes, ta com ciúmes. – Emmett começou a cantar e dançar.

–Quer parar com essa dancinha?

–Eu só queria saber por que você ainda está aqui na minha frente.

–Porque eu tenho medo que você quebre alguma coisa se eu te deixar sozinho.

–Isso magoa - Ele disse com a mão no peito. - e não foi o que eu quis dizer. Quero saber por que agora que já constatamos que o odiador de gatos está com ciúmes, porque você não esta lá com ele realizando suas fantasias?

–Shiu!- Bella disse colocando a mão na boca de Emm- Primeiro não o chame de odiador de gatos. Eu o chamava assim antes. Ele é um cara muito legal e não odeia o peludo, e em segundo lugar, que fantasias sei lunático?

–Você sabe que fala dormindo não sabe?- Emmett perguntou e ela arregalou o olhos.

–Oh não. Não. Não.

–Oh sim. Oh Edward. - Ele disse imitando a voz dela.

–Cala a boca. – Ela disse com uma mão tapando a boca dele e com a outra dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

–Eu contaria mais, mas o que eu ouvi chegar a ser impróprio para os ouvidos do peludo.

–Eu sabia que era uma má deixar você dormir lá em casa.

–Mas se não fosse isso, eu não saberia de muitas coisas. Como por exemplo, que você quer que ele...

–Já chega Emmett. Mais uma palavra e eu juro que vou fazer o peludo atacar você.

–Ta bem. Estraga prazeres. Então, o que você vai fazer?

–Eu não sei. Não sei. - ela disse colocando a mão nos olhos e Emmett afastou.

–É muito simples. Se joga Belinha.

–Isso não tem graça. Você não esta ajudando.

–Por que não?Vai por mim, se você não sabe o que fazer com um cara, só o beije. Eu diria para fazer mais coisas, mas é melhor ir com calma.

–Eu estou falando sério Emmett.

–Eu também. Você já viu um cara triste sendo beijado? Não! Vai por mim, abre o jogo com ele, e se joga.

–Será?- ela perguntou ainda em dúvida.

–Claro. Vai com tudo garota. - Ele disse dando um tapa na bunda dela. .

–Você sabe que eu não sou a Rosalie não é?

–Claro que eu sei. A Rosalie é alta, loira, olhos azuis e não tropeça sempre que tem uma chance, mas eu ainda amo você. Não se preocupe.

–Você não tem jeito.- Ela disse sorrindo.

Bella estava indo em direção a biblioteca quando Emmett a chamou. E quando ela olhou ele estava imitando alguém se beijando e ela revirou os olhos

–Vê se cresce Emmett - ela disse abrindo porta, mas ao mesmo tempo Edward abriu e ela se desequilibrou caindo em cima dele e os dois foram para o chão. Ela mal teve tempo de registrar o impacto quando a boca dele procurou a dela.

Aquele beijo a pegou desprevenida, e de todas as coisas que ela imaginava que podiam acontecer quando entrasse na biblioteca isso não era uma delas. Ele usava calças de moletom, mas ela podia sentir sua ereção de baixo dela e não conseguiu evitar se esfregar nela o fazendo gemer.

Edward a apertou mais em seus braços com medo que ela escapasse. E os dois ficaram ali, deitados.

–Odiador de gatos? - ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

–Você ouviu... - ela disse sem conseguir desviar o olhar. .

–Uou Belinha. Quando eu disse para se jogar no cara, não quis dizer literalmente.- Emmett entrou na biblioteca dizendo e Bella estava corada.

–Você não tinha uma poltrona para arrumar Emmett?- Bella perguntou ainda sem graça.

–Tudo bem. Eu entendi. Eu sei quando não sou querido. Você podia levar o cara para o quarto pelo menos.

–Emmett McCarty!

–Saindo.- Ele disse saindo da sala e fechando a porta.

–Não liga pra ele. Ele tem tanto filtro quanto eu, mas eu sei a idade que eu tenho, ele não. E eu ainda estou em cima de você.- Ela disse ainda corada.

–Não tem ninguém reclamando aqui.- Edward disse sorrindo.

–Você me beijou.

–Beijei.

–Por quê?

–Eu achei que fosse meio obvio.

–Você.. Gosta de mim?

–Gosto.- Edward disse sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto.

–Mas ontem...

–Eu menti. Disse que não sabia por que estava zangado. Mas eu sabia. Sei há algum tempo na verdade.

–E por que você estava zangado?

–Talvez, exista uma pequena chance de eu ter pensado que seu amigo e você fossem mais do que amigos.

–Bellinha e eu? Ew, ela é como uma irmã para mim cara.- Emmett disse de trás da porta.

–Emmett Deny McCart, se você não sair de trás dessa porta agora, eu juro que vou fazer o peludo deixar você igual aquela poltrona.- Bella gritou fazendo Edward rir.

-Eu só estava passando.- Emmett respondeu.

-Meu Deus, ele não tem jeito. Você realmente estava com ciúmes? Do Emmett?- Ela perguntou e Edward deu de ombros.

–Talvez.

–Emmett é como um irmão para mim. Nunca passou disso.

–Agora eu sei disso. Sua conversa com ele foi... Esclarecedora. - Ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso se formando.

–Sobre isso. O quanto você ouviu?- Bella perguntou sabendo que não gostaria da resposta.

–Eu ouvi a conversa toda.- Ele disse com um sorriso maior e ela cobriu os olhos.

–Esta bem. Eu acho que não consigo falar disso agora. - Bella disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para ele que aceitou se levantando.- Vem.

–Onde vamos?- Ele perguntou confuso.

–Terminar a pizza. Podemos conversar quando ela estiver pronta. Até lá eu já vou saber o que dizer.

–Mal posso esperar pra ouvir o que você tem a dizer.- Ele disse indo para a cozinha com ela. Eles teriam muito o que conversar.


	11. Você me assustou como o inferno

-Você nunca ficou calada tanto tempo. – Edward disse.

-Ta bem. Eu não sei o que dizer.

-Seu amigo saiu e você não disse nada está me preocupando na verdade. Eu pensei que fossemos conversar. -Edward disse e Bella continuou olhando para a pizza muito concentrada.

-Por que eu? - Ela disse sem conseguir olhá-lo.

-Por que você? Você é linda, inteligente e absurdamente teimosa. Não desistiria de mim nem se eu tentasse. Eu entendo se você disser que não sente o mesmo e que eu estou confundido as coisas.

-Não. A questão não é essa. Não é mesmo.

-E qual é então?

-Qual é? Edward, eu não entendo. Você é... Bem, você. Não é que eu não me ache bonita ou algo assim, mas porra, olha pra você. Você poderia ter qualquer garota. Qualquer uma. Eu sou uma garota comum. Sou só eu.

-Você já devia saber que não tem nada de comum em você Bella.

-Primeiro, como você pode pensar que Emmett eu tínhamos alguma coisa?

-Você não pode me culpar por isso. Você sempre fala dele e tem sempre um brilho nos olhos quando fala. E é meio chocante saber que você não tem namorado.

-A maioria dos caras tende a fugir quando você fala o que pensa.

-Eu continuo aqui - ele disse timidamente.

-Você realmente não se importa com meu jeito não é?

-Não. Eu comecei a gostar dele. E você não se importa que eu seja um pouco rabugento.

-Algumas vezes, muito rabugento.- Bella disse.- Viu. Os caras não querem ouvir isso.

-Sorte sua que eu não sou como os outros caras.

-Então? Como ficamos?

-Eu não sei. O que você sente?

-Você é um cara legal.

-Um cara legal?- Ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-É.- Ela disse com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.- Ei.Já que somos amigos, o que acha de amigos com beneficio?

-Agora eu sei que você está brincado

-Por que?

-Amigos com beneficio não tem compromisso. E eu não gosto nem um pouco da idéia de outros caras tocando em você.

-Alguem está com ciúmes.- Ela cantarolou.

-Agora você parece seu amigo Emmett.

-Sobre isso. O quanto você ouviu?

-Antes eu quero sua resposta.

-Eu respondo se você responder.

-Com você é sempre assim não é? Sempre tem um porem. Eu perguntei primeiro.

-Eu cresci com a Alice. Posso fazer isso o dia todo. Só vai ter minha resposta quando eu tiver a minha.

-Está bem. Eu ouvi sobre você me chamar de odiador de gatos, mas que você me acha um cara muito legal, mas a parte mais interessante é sobre seus sonhos. Agora pode falar.

-Está bem. Você é um cara muito legal e eu meio que passei a gostar de você, mas minha cabeça não processou muito bem e meus sonhos tem sido... Inadequados.

-Inadequados?

-Eu não vou contar, se é isso que você quer.

-Tudo bem. Então também não conto os meus.- Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

-O que?- Ela perguntou chocada.

-Próxima pergunta.

-Próxima coisa nenhuma. Como assim, os seus?

-Só você pode ter sonhos?- Ele disse com um sorriso torto que a fez corar.- Eu conto se você contar.

-Não. Não mesmo. Próxima pergunta.

-Sua chata.

-Olha só. Aprendeu alguma coisa comigo.- Ela disse mostrando a língua e ele revirou os olhos.

-Está bem. Próxima pergunta. O que você diria se hipoteticamente eu te pedisse em namoro ?

-Eu diria que por mais tentadora que fosse a idéia, isso é bem rápido e alem disso eu sou sua assistente e isso não seria certo.

-Então esse é o problema? Por que eu me lembro de alguém falando que não trabalhava para mim, e sim para o meu pai.

-Olhando por esse lado.

-Então o problema seria só o tempo.

-Basicamente.

-E não os meus problemas?

-Francamente Edward, você acha que eu ligo para isso? Você anda com um pouco de dificuldade. Grande coisa. Mesmo que você tivesse três olhos e um mamilo na testa eu ainda gostaria de você.- Ela disse e ele começou a rir.- Alem disso, eu já disse. Essa cicatriz te da um ar sexy. Vamos fazer assim. Começamos isso, mas se não der certo, não quero perder nada que construímos até aqui está bem?

-Parece muito justo.

-Então se não der certo, nós continuamos amigos. Promete?

-Eu prometo.

-Ótimo, porque mesmo que você dissesse não, eu ainda ia querer beijar você.- Bella disse se aproximando dele e o beijando

Algumas semanas se passaram e Bella queria tirar Edward de casa, mas ele se recusava a sair com ela.

-Vamos... Vai ser divertido.

-Você disse isso da ultima vez.

-Podemos pegar um taxi. Eu só quero sair com meu namorado. Isso é errado?- Ela disse piscando os olhos para ele.

-Usar a palavra namorado e piscar esses olhos assim é jogo sujo. Você sabe que eu faço quase tudo que você pede quando fala assim

-Então vamos sair?

-Eu disse quase tudo. Então eu acho que não.

-Por favor...

-Não.

-Que tal um acordo?

-Um acordo?- Ele perguntou curioso.

-É. Uma volta. Podemos caminhar. Nada de carros, transito ou guaxinins. Eu espero.

-E o que eu ganho em troca?

-Alem do prazer da minha companhia?

-Isso eu tenho todos os dias. E aprecio muito a propósito.- Ele disse sorrindo.

-Quando você começou a ser tão fofo?- Ela perguntou e ele sorriu.- Ta. Eu fico uma semana sem fazer perguntas.

-Só uma semana?

-É o maximo que eu agüento.

-Você vai desistir se eu disser que não?

-Provavelmente não.

-Como consegue que eu faça tudo que você quer?

-Eu não consigo que você faça tudo que eu quero.

-Está bem.- Ele disse e ela gritou de alegria.- Uma volta. Apenas uma volta.

-A menos que você queira andar mais. - Ela disse sorrindo e ele revirou os olhos.

Eles já estavam quase no final da volta e Bella estava na frente.

-Você é muito lento.- Ela zombou.

-Eu não sei se você reparou, mas eu não costumo caminhar muito. Você tem as duas pernas em ótimo estado para caminhar e ainda sim você vive tropeçando por aí e eu não falo nada.

-Ei...

-Não é legal quando é mostram seus defeitos não é.

-Eu não disse por mal.- Ela disse baixando os olhos e Edward percebeu que havia a magoado.

-Eu sei que não. Desculpe.

-Vem. Já terminamos a volta. Estamos quase chegando na sua casa.- Bella disse o puxando pela mão.

Eles entraram na casa e Bella ainda estava quieta.

-Ei.- Edward disse a puxando e ela o olhou.- O que você tem?

-Nada.

-Você está chateada.- Ele afirmou.

-Não.

-Bella...

-Talvez um pouco. Quando eu disse que você era lento...

-Você não quis ofender, mas ainda sim me chateou, mas eu não tinha que ter sido sei que você não faz por mal.- Ele disse e ela ainda não o olhava.- Olha, eu não queria ter dito aquilo, mas tente entender meu lado.

\- Eu estou tentando.

-Eu não queria magoar você com o que eu disse. Talvez você tivesse razão quando disse que devíamos ir devagar.- Ela perguntou ainda sem olha-lo nos olhos.

-Você... Você está mudando de ideia? Sobre nós?- Ela perguntou ainda sem olha-lo nos olhos.

-Não! Estar com você tem sido a coisa mais certa em minha vida Bella, mas isso me assusta um pouco.

-Por que?- Ela perguntou olhando em seus olhos e podia ver dor neles.

-Porque a ultima vez que abri meu coração ela me deixou e se matou logo depois. E honestamente, eu nunca tive tanto medo que a história se repetisse.- Edward disse tentando disfarçar a falta de ar que estava sentindo.

-Você está bem?

-Estou.- Edward disse tentando respirar.

-Tem certeza?- Ela perguntou e ele não respondeu.- Edward?- Ela perguntou assustada.

-Não.

-O que você tem? – Ela perguntou enquanto ele tentava puxar o ar. O esforço físico da caminhada havia desencadeado uma crise respiratória.- Edward? Está me assustando.

-Car...Carlisle.

-Vou ligar para ele. – Bella disse o ajudando a sentar e pegando o celular. – Alo? Dr. Cullen? Aqui é a Bella... Eu não sei, ele estava bem...- Bella disse falando com Carlisle ao telefone. – Eu não sei. Está bem. Edward, ele pediu para você mostrar o nível da crise.- Bella disse e Edward levantou seis dedos.- Ele levantou seis Carlisle, o que eu faço?- Bella perguntou assustada.- Gondola? Onde eu... Ta bem. Eu vou buscar.- Bella disse correndo para o andar de cima e ao entrar no quarto de Edward encontrou um pequeno carrinho ao lado da cama. Assim que o pegou ela o levou para baixo.- Carlisle, o que eu faço com isso? Regulagem?- Ela disse ainda ao telefone.- Está bem.- Ela entregou a mascara para Edward que começou a puxar o ar. Parecia estar funcionando.

-Edward?- Ela perguntou e ele assentiu. Ele parecia respirar de novo e ela se acalmou. Edward apontou para o andar de cima e Bella o ajudou a ir para o quarto. Assim que ele estava em sua cama tirou a mascara.- Não. Coloca de volta.

-Está tudo bem Bella. Eu estou bem.

-Você me assustou. Você não estava respirando.

-Eu estou bem agora. Só preciso ficar um tempo com a máscara. Você pode ligar para o meu pai e dizer que está tudo bem? Não quero que ele venha aqui.- Ele disse recolocando a mascara.

-Está bem. Eu deixei meu celular lá em baixo. Eu volto logo.- Ela disse e ele deu um sorriso fraco.

-Dr. Cullen? Sou eu.

-Olá Bella. Como meu filho está? Ele consegue respirar?- Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Sim, ele está bem agora.

-Isso é bom.- Ele disse aliviado.- Acha que eu preciso ir aí?

-Não. Ele disse que está bem. Eu não entendo. Ele estava bem. Disse que se sentia bem disposto.

-Já é a terceira crise nesses cinco anos.

-Eu devia ter percebido. Devia...

-Bella. Você não tinha como saber. Eu como médico não tenho. Essas crises simplesmente acontecem.

-Por que ele tem essas crises? Só fomos andar um pouco. O que ele tem exatamente?

-Depois do acidente, nós fizemos vários exames para saber até onde as seqüelas foram, e uma delas foi no pulmão. Ele tem um edema pulmonar. Quando ele recebeu alto do hospital ele precisava de um gondola respiratória, mas depois de algum meses ele simplesmente não precisou mais dela.

-Não precisou ou não quis mais?

-Um pouco dos dois. Edward é meu filho, mas é adulto. Eu não poderia obrigá-lo. Então ele não a usa o tempo todo. Apenas a noite.

-Eu nunca tinha visto até hoje.

-É claro que não. Ele mantém o equipamento muito bem escondido e só o coloca quando está no quarto. Não gosta que o vejam com ela.

-Mas isso é loucura. Se ele precisa da gondola para acabar com essas crises por que não usa,? Pelo que vão pensar dele? Isso é ridículo.

-Eu amo meu filho, mas ele não é muito sensato com alguns assuntos.

-E o que vai acontecer agora?- Bella perguntou.

-Contanto que ele descanse e use a mascara mais tempo o aparelho, ele ficará bem.

-Eu vou cuidar disso. Obrigada Dr. Cullen. Se acontecer alguma coisa eu volto a ligar.

-Obrigado Bella. – Ele disse e desligou. Bella voltou para o quarto e encontrou Edward sentado na cama com a máscara.

-Pode, por favor, não me olhar assim?- Ele disse olhando para ela.

-Assim como?

-Como se eu estivesse morrendo.

-O que você tem na cabeça? Se precisa dessa coisa por que não usa?

-Pelo jeito você já conversou com meu pai. E não precisa gritar como se eu fosse uma criança.- Ele disse fechando a cara.

\- Não preciso gritar? – Ela disse irritada.- Eu te trato como uma criança quando você age como uma, e não faça essa cara. Por que não disse nada? Você me assustou como um inferno hoje.- Ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Ei... Não chora.- Ele pediu com culpa nos olhos por faze- la chorar.- Vem aqui.- Ele pediu estendendo a mão.

-Coloca a mascara. Você precisa dela.- Ela disse fungando.

-Preciso mais de você. Eu vou contar o porquê eu não disse nada. Vem aqui.- Ele pediu estendendo a mão e ela foi se sentar ao lado dele se aconchegando em seus braços.

-Eu meio que preciso disso.

-Eu percebi. E por que você não usa?- Ela perguntou baixinho.

-Porque eu não gosto de como as pessoas me olham quando eu uso. Como você estava me olhado quando entrou no quarto.

-Como eu estava olhando?

-É. Como se eu estivesse morrendo. Com pena.

-Eu não tenho pena de você Edward, eu fiquei assustada. Como você ficaria se eu não conseguisse respirar e você não pudesse fazer nada?- Ela disse o fazendo pensar.

-Eu não pensei por esse lado. Mas os olhares me incomodam.

-Mas você não precisa disso para respirar?

-Não exatamente. Ele deixa minha respiração mais leve. Mais fácil.

-Mais fácil?

-É como... Se você prender a respiração por muito tempo e soltar, você respira com dificuldade, certo?

-Acho que sim.

-É como se eu vivesse prendendo e soltando a respiração.

-Mas se você usar isso? Você respiraria normalmente?

-Sim. Mas eu ainda não gosto disso.

-Então prefere viver sem respirar direito pelo que os outros vão pensar?

-Não. Sim. Olha, é complicado. .

-É. Você é muito complicado. Mas eu ainda adoro isso. – Ela disse fungando e se aconchegando mais nele. -Eu gosto quando você sorri das minhas palhaçadas. Eu adoro como você consegue... Passar de rabugento pra fofo em menos de dois minutos. Eu adoro como você não liga para minhas perguntas, por mais constrangedoras que sejam ou como você se perde quando esta tocando piano. Como se você se encontrasse enquanto está sentado tocando... Eu amo... Você. - Bella disse e Edward a olhou. - Merda. Eu amo você.

-Bella...- Ele sussurrou, mas ela não conseguia olhá-lo.

-E pelo seu passado eu te conheço bem pra saber que vai precisar de tempo e eu não espero que diga nada agora e...

-Eu também te amo. -Edward disse fazendo Bella se calar.- Já está escurecendo. Você pode ficar?- Ele pediu.

-Posso.- Ela disse se aconchegando mais em seus braços.

Depois de algum tempo Edward adormeceu e Bella se levantou indo até a cozinha pegar um pouco de água. Quando voltou Edward ainda dormia. Ele parecia um anjo. Ela deitou ao seu lado mexendo em seus cabelos. Ela não sabia como isso acabaria, mas tinha uma certeza. Precisava falar com o Dr. Cullen e cancelar o acordo que eles haviam feito para que ela ficasse ali com ele. O mais rápido possível. Se Edward descobrisse, pensaria que ela estava com ele pelo dinheiro e ela sabia muito bem que não era isso. Ela o amava. Com cada fibra do seu ser, ela o amava, e por algum fenômeno da natureza, ele a amava também. Ela não estava disposta a colocar isso a perder. Por quantia nenhuma.


	12. Marcas do passado

Bella não trabalhava aos sábados, então Edward pediu que ela viesse apenas no final da tarde. Ele havia planejado algo especial para aquela noite.

—Edward?- Bella o chamou entrando na casa. – Edward?

—Olá.- Ele disse da porta da sala. Ele vestia um smoking e a observava atentamente.

—Uau.- Bella o olhou e o desejou com os olhos. Ela nunca havia sentido esse tipo de atração por ninguém.- Eu sabia que você era lindo, mas vestido assim...- Ela disse e ele sorriu.

—Que bom que gostou. Porque eu tenho uma surpresa para essa noite.

—Uma surpresa? E o que é?

—Qual seria a graça se eu contasse?

—Sem graça. Mas você podia ter avisado. Eu podia ter, sei lá, me vestido melhor.- Bella disse olhando para as próprias roupas.

—Aí você não poderia usar aquilo. – Ele disse apontando para um vestido que estava pendurado na sala.

—Tudo bem, agora eu sei que você não está brincando.

—Você disse que queria sair. Eu estive pensando nisso. Você passa a semana toda nessa casa. Merece alguma diversão.

—Edward, você não precisa...

—Não Bella. A razão pela qual eu não saio, são os olhares das pessoas sobre mim, mas eu percebi que não me importo mais. Contanto que estejamos juntos, não me importaria nem se me apontassem.

—Isso é ridículo. A única razão das pessoas olhares para você é que você é muito gostoso.- Ela disse e ele riu.

—Viu. Como alguém se importaria com olhares tendo alguém como você ao seu lado? Agora vá se vestir, ou vamos nos atrasar.

—Ele é lindo Edward, mas eu não posso...- Ela disse e ele a olhou confuso.

—Por que não?

—E se eu manchar ou rasgar?- Ela disse e ele riu.- Ei, não ria. Você sabe que é possível.

—Não se preocupe com isso Bella. É um presente.

—Não é não.

—Você sempre tem que ter a ultima palavra não é? Escute, eu já comprei, então, você pode escolher usa-lo ou deixar guardado, o caso é que, ele é seu de qualquer forma.

—Está bem. Mas não quero que você pense que está tudo bem ficar comprando coisas caras para mim. Não precisamos deixar nossas diferenças ainda maiores Ok?

—Então você pode gastar suas economias para me dar um celular, mas eu não posso te dar um vestido? Não parece muito justo.

—Não é para ser justo. É para ser assim e pronto.

—Já te disseram que você é muito teimosa?

—Eu digo isso para mim mesma todos os dias.- Ela provocou.

—Está bem. Agora vai.

—Eu posso dirigir?

—Não. Vamos de táxi. – Ele disse e ela revirou os olhos.

—Não custava tentar.

—Os sapatos estão no quarto.

—É claro que estão.- Bella disse subindo as escadas.

Meia hora depois Bella se olhou no espelho. Ela estava nervosa. O vestido cobria bem seu corpo. Ele batia na altura de seu joelho. Ela trançou o cabelo rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Ela estava descendo as escadas quando Edward se virou para olha-la a fazendo corar.

—Não tenho mais certeza se quero sair.

—Por que não? Eu aceitei o vestido.

—Exatamente. E você está deslumbrante nele. Não quero outros caras babando em você.

—Você é absurdo.- Ela disse sorrindo.

Edward chamou um taxi e eles foram até o teatro.

—Já veio aqui antes?- Bella perguntou enquanto Edward a guiava para seus lugares.

—Sim. Eu gostava de vir aqui quando era mais novo.

—Aqui é tão bonito.- Bella disse deslumbrada com a vista. O concerto durou duas horas e depois eles foram até um restaurante.

Os dois pediram e estavam conversando banalidades quando ele ouviu uma voz.

—Edward?- A voz disse e ele não se mexeu.

—Eu acho que é com você.- Bella disse olhando para a pessoa que o chamou.

—Acho que sim.- Ele disse suspirando e se virando. Do outro lado do restaurante Peter se levantou indo em sua direção.

—Eu não acredito. Edward Masen.

—Olá Peter.

—Quanto tempo não vejo você. Você está muito bem. Apesar de tudo não é?

—Sim Peter.

—Essa é Charlotte. Minha noiva.

—Oi. O Peter fala muito de você.

—Mesmo?- Ele perguntou ironicamente e Bella cutucou sua perna.

—É claro.-Ela disse docemente.

—É um prazer. Essa é minha namorada. Bella, Bella,esse é o Peter. Ele é músico também.

—Muito prazer.- Bella disse estendendo a mão.

—Bom, eu não quero incomodar. Nós já estávamos indo embora e eu vi você. Aqui. Meu celular. Me liga Edward. Vamos marcar de sair um dia desses.

—Quem sabe um dia.

—Foi um prazer Bella. – Peter disse docemente e Bella sorriu pegando o telefone que Edward mal havia olhado e eles saíram.

—O que foi?- Bella perguntou acariciando a mão dele que estava sobre a mesa.

—Nada.

—Por que ficou estranho depois que seu amigo saiu? Não gosta dele?

—Não é isso.- Ele disse suspirando. – Peter é um cara legal.

—Então qual o problema?

—O problema não é ele. São as coisas que ele me lembra. Os concertos que eu tocava, as grandes turnês que fazíamos. Eu estou sendo ranzinza, desculpe. Era para ser uma noite divertida.

—Ei, eu estou me divertindo. E e isso é importante para você. E eu acho que você toca muito bem.

—Não sei se acredito em você. Você não parece muito imparcial. – Ele disse sorrindo.

—O mesmo vale quando você diz que eu sou deslumbrante e essas coisas.

—Mas é verdade.

—Assim como quando eu digo que você toca bem, também é verdade.

—Poderíamos discutir isso a noite toda e não chegaríamos em um acordo.

—Poderíamos, mas eu prefiro fazer outras coisas a discutir com você.- Ela disse sorrindo e bebendo o vinho.

Eles terminaram o jantar e entraram no taxi.

—Você quer que eu te deixe na sua casa?- Ele perguntou enquanto ela se aninhava em seus braços no banco de trás do taxi.

—Eu queria passar a noite com você.- Ela disse levantando os olhos para ele, e ele sorriu.

—Seu desejo é um ordem.

Chegaram na casa e foram direto para o quarto e Edward ainda a admirava.

—Por que está me olhando assim?

—Assim como?

—Como se eu fosse a coisa mais bonita que você já viu.- Ela disse soltando o cabelo.

—Porque você provavelmente é.

—Não pode dizer coisas assim e não querer que eu me apaixone por você.

—Eu acho justo que você se apaixone, já que eu já estou.- Ele disse a puxando para perto dela a beijando. As mãos dela foram até os cabelos dele o puxando. Ela empurrou as roupas dele e desabotoando a camisa dele enquanto ele a empurrou delicadamente até a cama enquanto ele descia o zíper do vestido dela.

—Não, não. Espera.- Ela falou mais alto com um olhar aterrorizado.

—Desculpe Bella. Eu pensei... Tudo bem, nós não precisamos...

—Não. Não é isso. Mas tem uma coisa, que eu não te contei.

—O que é?- Edward perguntou preocupado.

—Lembra, que eu disse que meu pai não era uma boa pessoa? E que não queria falar sobre ele?

—Lembro.

—Existe um motivo para isso.- Ela disse abraçando o próprio corpo já com lagrimas nos olhos. Edward se aproximou lentamente e acariciou seu rosto.

—Fala comigo. – Ele pediu

—Quando eu era pequena, as coisas eram... Diferentes.

—Diferentes? Diferentes como?

—Meu pai sempre quis um menino, então quando veio uma menina ele... Digamos que ele não ficou muito feliz. Minha mãe morreu no parto. Éramos ele eu. Minha tia, a irmã da minha mãe, me visitava de tempos em tempos. Foi assim que eu passei os primeiros oito anos da minha vida. Me sentindo mal por ser uma garota. Ele cortava meu cabelo bem curto e todas as minhas roupas eram largas. Ainda sim, não era o bastante pra ele. Então ele me matriculou no clube de natação. Ele dizia que aprendeu muitas coisas sobre a vida no vestiário, e isso iria me ajudar. - Disse enjoada com as lembranças.

—Bella, não precisa...

—Tudo bem. Eu tenho que dizer, já faz muito tempo. O clube era apenas para meninos, mas como meu pai era o chefe de polícia da cidade abriram uma exceção para mim. Os meninos eram... Cruéis. Sempre mexiam comigo. Eu não tinha influências femininas, então não era confortável com meu corpo. Mesmo com oito anos. Eles nos obrigavam a tomar uma chuveirada antes de entrar na piscina e eu sempre usava camisa e um calção.

—Bella...

—Eles sempre me provocam por isso e eu os ignorava e isso funcionava. Até que não funcionou mais. Eu me lembro que estava tão cansada dos comentários e brincadeiras maldosas. Eu revidei. Eu precisava. Eu ofendi um dos meninos. Não me lembro do que foi. Isso foi o bastante para eles. - eu disse olhando para baixo. - eles arrancaram minhas roupas e ligaram o chuveiro. Era um... Chuveiro antigo. Se não regulássemos a água, ela nos queimava. Digamos que eles não tiveram essa preocupação. Eu tentei fugir, mas eles eram muitos. A água me desorientava e queimava meu corpo.

—Pare- Edward rugiu. Sentindo a dor que Bella sentia. A raiva fazia seu sangue ferver.

—Depois de um tempo eles me deixaram lá. Mesmo com a dor das queimaduras eu vesti minhas roupas e sai. Liguei para minha tia naquele mesmo dia e contei o que havia acontecido. Ela veio me buscar no dia seguinte. Ela havia me dado seu telefone uns meses atrás dizendo que eu podia ligar para ele se precisasse. Charlie estava fora de si. Ela entrou na justiça para requerer minha guarda. Ganhou facilmente. Não vejo meu pai desde então.

—Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você.

—O motivo pelo qual estou te contando isso é que... Eu ainda tenho algumas marcas de queimadura pelo meu corpo. E quando você começou a abrir o zíper eu congelei, com medo do que você iria pensar. ...

—Achou que as marcas seriam um problema?

—Eu não sei. Elas estão por todos os lados, e algumas estão feias mesmo depois de tantos anos.

—Então quer dizer que você nunca...

—Não. Eu ainda não perdi meu cartão V, se é isso que está perguntando.

–E você quer? Ficar comigo?

–Eu quero. Muito, mas tenho medo do que vai pensar.

—Confia em mim?

—Mais do que em qualquer um.- Edward começou a beijar seu pescoço e abriu a lateral do vestido descendo a parte dos ombros enquanto Bella abria a calça dele. Quando sua calça estava no chão ele terminou de tirar o vestido dela lentamente. As marcas estavam lá. Algumas maiores e mais visíveis, mas a perfeição das curvas dela se sobre saía. Tudo o que ele via era o quão linda e perfeita ela era. Ele a encarou sem palavras, mas ao olhar em seus olhos viu que ela confundia seu olhar de adoração com de repulsa. Então ele segurou sua nuca e a beijou.

—Eu certamente não esperava por isso.- Ele disse entre os beijos.

—Eu bem sentir repulsa.- Ela disse deixando um soluço escapar.

—Repulsa? Bella, você é absolutamente de tirar o fôlego. Eu estou deslumbrado.

—Como? Por que?

—Por que? Porque você é absolutamente linda. Por dentro e por fora.- Edward disse voltando a beijá-la.

Depois de alguns beijos ela se mais segura e confiante, então colocou sua mão dentro da boxer dele, sentindo seu tamanho e a tirando logo em seguida. O que ela não esperava era que ele fosse tão... Grande. Bella cessou os beijos e olhou para seu comprimento por um instante.

—Você parece preocupada.

—Eu estou

—Eu vou fazer isso ser bom. – Ele se deitou sobre ela, mas mantendo seu peso em seus braços o quanto pode. Ficando entre suas pernas ele se lembrou do preservativo.- -Camisinha?

—Ei eu sou a virgem aqui, lembra?

—Bem, não é como seu eu tivesse usado uma nos últimos anos.- Ele disse ainda admirando seu corpo. -E o que fazemos agora?- Ele disse saindo de cima dela.

—Eu tomo pílula.

—Eu nunca fiz sem proteção e depois do divórcio fiz vários exames. Eu estou limpo, confia em mim?

—Com toda minha vida.- Ele sorriu.

—É tão linda. - Edward disse beijando seu pescoço e a empurrando levemente para trás. Bella sentiu suas costas encostarem na cama. Edward colocou suas mãos na cintura dela e continuou a beijar seu pescoço. As mãos e Bella estavam agarradas ao seu cabelo lhe dando leves puxões.- Eu não quero machucar você, mas isso pode doer.

—Confio em você.- Bella disse olhando em seus olhos e assentiu.- Eu amo você.- Bella disse acariciando o rosto de Edward que beijou sua mão.

—Eu também te amo. Não sabe o quanto te esperei. - Edward disse e voltou a beijá-la enquanto avançava. Ele ficou parado enquanto ela se acostumava com as sensações. Bella sentiu uma fisgada, como se algo se partisse. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de Edward preocupado.

—Tudo bem. Só fica parado um pouco.

—Já vai passar. Eu prometo que só vou me mexer quando você disser. - Ela respirou fundo e se mexeu um pouco testando o nível da dor e assistiu e ele começou a se mexer lentamente. As pernas de Bella se cruzaram em sua cintura o fazendo ir mais fundo. Ela estava tomada pelas sensações e tudo que conseguia fazer era gemer e se agarrar mais a ele. A perna de Edward começara a dar alguns espasmos de dor, mas ele não se importava. Se sentia bem com ela. Como se estivesse em casa pela primeira vez na vida. Seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e ele não conseguia mais manter o peso em seus membros. Bella estava perdida nas sensações, mas ela queria mais. Usando a força das pernas ela o prendeu e os girou na cama. Edward a olhou com uma mistura de surpresa e desejo que queimava em seus olhos.

Edward desceu um pouco as mãos e a ergueu a fazendo subir e descer cada vez mais rápido. Ele se sentou com ela ainda em seu colo, os dois gemendo cada vez mais alto e o suor de seus corpos se seios estavam livres e balançavam cada vez mais em sincronia com as estocadas tombou a cabeça para trás lhe dando livre acesso ao seu pescoço e Edward voltou a beijar seu pescoço e foi descendo os beijos por sua clavícula e seus seios. As mãos deles estavam entrelaçadas e as penas de Bella enroscadas em sua cintura o apertando cada vez mais forte enquanto seu ápice se aproximava. Ele desceu os beijos pelo vale entre os seios de Bella a fazendo gemer seu nome ainda mais alto enquanto ela se movimentava e rebolava em seu membro. Bella gemia cada vez mais alto. Incapaz de se controlar.

—Edward...

—Sim Bella. Vem comigo... - Ele gemeu e ela se agarrou a ele com mais força enquanto sentia seu orgasmo a atingir tirando todas as forças que ela tinha.

Edward soltou uma de suas mãos e acariciou suas costas e se afastou um pouco a deitando do seu lado. Ele a olhou ela nunca esteve tão perfeita. Seus cabelos agora castanhos esparramados pelo travesseiro, suas bochechas coradas. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela só conseguia de concentrar nas sensações que sentia. A mão de Edward passeou pela lateral de seu corpo chegando até seu quadril e subindo novamente e ela sorriu.

Ele estava agarrado a ela com todas as suas forças e ela se remexeu um pouc ouviu sussurrar.

—Não. Por favor não me deixe agora.- Ele devia estar sonhando e Bella acariciou seus cabelos e sussurrou de volta.

—Eu não vou. – Ele se mexeu novamente e abriu os olhos a admirando.

—Obrigado.

—Pelo que exatamente?- Ela perguntou confusa.

—Por ficar. Mesmo quando eu tente fazer você ir.

—Não existe outro lugar que eu gostaria de estar agora. – Ela disse enquanto brincava com o cabelo dele.

—Isso me assusta as vezes. As vezes eu penso que isso é um sonho, ou talvez signifique que você é muito teimosa ou então que gosta de alguém que estava quebrado.

—Você não estava quebrado. Só perdido. E precisava de mim.

—Eu ainda preciso

—Isso é bom. Porque não pretendo ir a lugar algum. – Ela disse e os dois pegaram no sono agarrados um ao outro.


	13. Adiando o inevitável

-Bom dia.- Bella disse se espreguiçando.- Como você está? Não usou a máscara ontem à noite. - Bella disse e ele sorriu.

-Eu estou bem, mas acho que eu que devia fazer essa pergunta. Sente alguma dor? – Edward disse a puxando para mais perto e acariciando seu rosto.

-Não. Eu me sinto muito bem. - Ela disse se aninhando nele, mas fez uma cara de dor.

-Bella...

-Tudo bem, talvez esteja com um pouquinho de dor, mas vamos fazer de novo não é? - ela perguntou e ele riu. - Por que está rindo?

-Porque você não existe. Espera aqui. Vou pegar um analgésico pra você- Ele disse a beijando se levantando.

Depois de pegar o remédio Edward voltou para o quarto e se deitou com Bella em seu peito.

-Eu estive pensando em uma coisa.

-O que?- Bella perguntou enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo.

-Eu acho que vou falar com meu pai.

-Com seu pai?- Bella perguntou tentando disfarçar o medo em sua voz.

-Sim. Sobre a fisioterapia. Uns meses antes de você chegar ele me procurou dizendo que eu deveria voltar a fazer. Acho que vai ser bom.

-Não que eu não esteja feliz em ouvir isso, mas... O que te fez mudar de ideia?- Bella disse enquanto fazia desenhos imaginários no peito de Edward.

-Você. Você me fez mudar de ideia sobre muitas coisas.

-E isso é uma coisa boa? Quer dizer, eu não quero que seja alguém que não é só porque acha que eu vou gostar mais de você. Eu amo você do jeito que você é.

-Eu sei disso, mas quem eu era quando você chegou, não era eu. Era uma casca minha. Você me trouxe de volta. - Ele disse voltando a beija- lá. - Além do mais. Quero contar para meu pai sobre nós.

-Quer?

-Claro. Você não?

-Não é isso. Eu só... Não sei o que ele pode pensar. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sou sua assistente.

-Ele não é uma pessoa ruim. Ele só é bem fechado, e sei que me quer feliz. E você é grande parte dá minha felicidade

-Se você diz.

-Está bem. Tive uma ideia. - Edward disse se levantando com certa dificuldade e enrolando o lençol na cintura. Ele virou para Bella e lhe estendeu a mão

-Vem. – Ele a chamou.

-Pra onde? - Ela perguntou olhando para ele. O lençol ainda estava enrolado na cintura dele.

-Banho. - Ele disse como se fosse obvio.

-Certo... Pode ir, eu...

-Vamos Bella. Eu quero um banho com você. - Ele disse dando um sorriso torto. Com o passar das semanas ele havia percebido que isso mexia com ela, e agora sempre usava.

-Isso é golpe baixo.

-O mesmo vale para quando você morde o lábio.

-Eu sou a garota aqui. Eu posso fazer essas coisas. É adorável.

-Cada um joga com o que tem Swan.

-Eu não sei se estou sendo boa influencia para você Sr. Masen. - Ela disse sorrindo.

-Tem sido uma ótima influencia Srta Swan. Agora venha.- Ele disse estendendo a mão para ela mais uma vez . Ela revirou os olhos e se enrolou no lençol se levantando. - Com vergonha de alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Pois eu acho que está. Como pode ficar com vergonha depois do que fizemos ontem a noite?

-Eu não estou com vergonha. Eu só achei que, sabe...- Ela estava dizendo quando ele puxou o lençol e ela deu um gritinho o fazendo sorrir.

-Dois podem jogar esse jogo Masen. - Ela disse ignorando a própria nudez e puxando o lençol que o cobria. Ele olhou para baixo e cruzou os braços no peito enquanto sorria. Sua ereção era bem visível- Orgulhoso de si mesmo?- Bella perguntou

-Não. Mas você deveria, já que foi você que me deixou assim. - Ele disse e ela abandonou a timidez e revirando os olhos se aproximou dele.

-Vamos tomar esse banho. - Bella disse beijando seus lábios e caminhando até o banheiro dando a Edward uma bela visão de sua bunda.

-O que você quer de almoço? - Bella perguntou. Edward estava sentado na bancada da cozinha olhando para ela. Era domingo e ela queria cozinhar.

-Eu quero o que eu tive hoje de manhã- ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu estou falando de comida Edward. - Ela disse corando.

-Tudo bem. Deixa eu pensar ... Sempre comemos o que eu quero, e você?O que você gostaria de almoçar?

-Que tal MC Donalds?

-Isso não é comida de verdade. - ele disse sorrindo

-Mas ainda sim é uma delícia.

-MC Donalds então.

-Ótimo. Tem um aqui perto. Eu dirijo.- Ela disse e ele a olhou. - Eu estou brincando. Vem. -Eles chegaram até a lanchonete e pediram.

-Eu achei que você fosse pedir seu peixe cru de novo quando perguntei o que queria almoçar.

-Acho que vou ter que encontrar outro restaurante de comida japonesa. Ou outro entregador. - Ele disse enquanto mordia seu lanche.

-Você ouviu. – Ela disse olhando para ele. E ele não levantou os olhos

-Talvez.- Ele disse dando de ombros.

-Talvez? O que você talvez tenha escutado?

-Talvez eu tenho escutado o que o entregador disse. E talvez eu tenho escutado o que você disse.

-Ele era um idiota.

-Eu sei. Mas ainda sim me deixou feliz ouvir você me defendendo. Mesmo eu sendo horrível com você.

-Tá. Chega é um dia divertido.- Ela disse.- Aqui, você tem que provar.

-Por que você estava colocando suas batatas no sorvete?

-Porque é o jeito mais gostoso de comer.

-Que tal separados? Também é um ótimo jeito.

-É muito bom. Prova!

-Acho que não.

-Como sabe que não gosta se não experimentar?

-Engraçado você dizer isso, por que eu me lembro de alguém dizer que não precisa pular de um penhasco para saber que vai morrer. - ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso e ela revirou os olhos.

-Muito engraçado. Era um contexto diferente, e deveria ter um cláusula no meu contrato te proibindo de usar minhas palavras contra mim.

-Mas não tem.

-Mas devia ter. Vai. Uma só. -Ela disse mordendo o lábio.

-Viu. Você sempre faz isso.

-Você fez o mesmo de manhã com o banho. Uma só. Vai!

-Está bem. -Ele disse e ela comemorou.

Ele pegou a batata com sorvete de baunilha e comeu. E a cara de nojo que ele fazia se transformou em surpresa.

-Viu...

-Como descobriu isso?

-Eu não lembro. Eu só sei que sempre como assim.

-É muito bom.- Ele disse comendo outra.

-Viu. É sempre bom você experimentar coisas novas

-Quer dizer que você vai experimentar a comida japonesa de novo?

-Não. - ela disse. - Eu disse que é bom experimentar coisas novas, não repetir experiências desastrosas, e eu estou ótima com a minha batata com sorvete, obrigada.- Ela disse comendo.

-Sempre uma resposta

-Obrigada Alice por isso.

-E por falar nela, quando vou conhecê-la ?- Ele disse e Bella o olhou.

-Você quer conhecê-la? -Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Claro.

-OK. Eu vou falar com ela. Eu falo com ela e te aviso.

-Tudo bem. Ah. Eu falei com meu pai. Ele disse que vai em casa mais tarde. Eu pensei que, talvez pudéssemos contar para ele.

-E se ele se zangar?

-Por que se zangaria?

-Eu não sei. Acho que estou nervosa. – Ela disse e o telefone de Edward tocou.

-Só um minuto.- Ele disse atendendo. Depois de alguns minutos ele desligou.

-Tudo bem?- Ela perguntou.

-Está. Era meu pai. Ele teve uma emergência no hospital e não vai poder ir em casa. Ele disse que vai remarcar. -Edward disse e Bella sentiu o alivio crescendo em seu peito. Ela precisava resolver esse assunto o mais rápido possível.-Você quer ir para casa agora? Eu posso te deixar lá e volto para casa de taxi.- Edward disse com a cara abatida.

-Na verdade, tive outra idéia. O que acha de conhecer meu apartamento?- Ela perguntou brincando com os dedos dele.

-Parece um bom plano para mim.- Ele disse voltando a sorrir.

Eles pegaram um taxi e Bella passou o endereço do apartamento.

-Eu tenho que te avisar.. Eu tenho mania de limpeza, mas Alice não, então sempre que eu saio ela meio que aproveita, e como eu não venho aqui desde sexta a noite, não tenho idéia de como vai estar.

-Bella.- Ele disse a fazendo se calar.- Tenho certeza de que vou gostar. Assim como eu gosto de tudo em você.

-Tudo é?- Ela perguntou o observando.

-Bem, talvez não suas habilidades no volante, mas quase tudo. - Ele provocou.

-Nunca vai deixar isso não é?

-Não mesmo. - Ele disse e ela abriu a porta e deu um grito com o que viu.

-Ai Meu Deus Alice! No nosso sofá não!


	14. Sonho que vira realidade

— Alice veste alguma coisa!- Bella gritou enquanto tampava os olhos de Edward e os seus, já que Jasper não estava tão vestido.

—Pode abrir os olhos Bella.- Alice disse ainda envergonhada.

—É seguro?- Bella perguntou ainda cobrindo os olhos.

—Bella!- Alice disse e Bella a olhou. Ela havia colocado um vestido que estava amassado e Bella sabia o motivo.

—Eu só queria confirmar. Cadê o Jasper?

—No quarto. Se recompondo.

—Eu não queria atrapalhar, mas eu pensei que íamos manter a sala como área neutra.

—Íamos, mas nós meio que nos empolgamos.

—Meio?

—Ai Meu Deus Bella. Não estamos sozinhas OK? Podemos falar nisso depois? Quem é seu amigo? – Alice perguntou olhando para Edward.

—Eu nem lembrei de apresenta-lo. Alice, esse é o Edward. Edward essa é Alice. Devidamente vestida é claro.

—Bella Marie! – Ela gritou e Bella riu.- É um prazer Edward... Mas você não me é estranho. Já nos conhecemos?

—Eu acho que não.- Edward disse ainda constrangido.

—Espera... Eu me lembro. Edward Masen... Bella, ele é o odiador de gatos! – Alice disse e Bella corou.

—Eu já disse que não é pra chamar ele assim. Eu vou pegar o Emmett depois.- Bella disse e olhou para Edward que sorria.- Desculpe.

—Eu era o odiador de gatos, mas o peludo e eu nos entendemos.

—Isso é ótimo, porque não podemos ter animais aqui no prédio.

—Oi gente..- Jasper disse saindo do quarto.

—Jasper você não tinha aquela coisa para fazer?- Alice perguntou.

—Que coisa?- Ele perguntou perdido.

—Aquela coisa do escritório.

—Hoje é domingo Ali.- Ele disse e Alice respirou e o pegou pela mão.

—Aquela coisa que nós íamos fazer Jasper... Foi um prazer conhecer você oficialmente Edward, mesmo que pelo que a Bella fala eu sinto como se já conhecesse. Ela fala sempre em você.

—Eu não falo sempre.- Bella disse corando.

—Não acordada, não é?- Alice disse com um sorriso malicioso que fez Bella corar ainda mais.- Nós temos que ir. Foi um prazer, mesmo considerando as circunstâncias. – Ela disse e saiu com Jasper.

—Um dia você vai ter que me contar sobre esses sonhos.- Edward disse segurando na cintura dela.

—Eu poderia, mas eu prefiro mostrar.- Ela disse e ele a olhou com desejo e a puxou para um beijo.

—Eu pensei que a sala era território neutro.

—Alice quebrou o pacto primeiro.- Ela disse enquanto ele beijava seus pescoço.

O final de semana chegou ao fim e a semana se passou. Já era segunda feira de novo, mas Bella ainda não sabia o que fazer sobre seu problema do contrato.

—Alice... Tem um minuto? – Bella perguntou. Ainda não era hora dela ir trabalhar.

—Claro. O que foi Bella?

—Eu tenho um problema, mas não sei o que fazer.

—Me conta. Eu sou ótima em resolver problemas.

—É sobre o Edward.

—E qual o problema? Você parece apaixonada e ele não está muito longe.

—Esse não é o problema. O contrato que eu assinei com o pai dele é.

—Eu não estou entendendo Bella.

—Ta. Nas primeiras semanas Edward era terrível comigo. Então eu fui até o Dr. Cullen para pedir demissão. Ele disse que eu era a pessoa que mais havia agüentado ficar, e que se eu ficasse até o final do contrato que é de um ano, ele me daria um bônus no valor de R$ 200.000,00.-Bella dizia e Alice ouvia com atenção.- As coisas são diferentes agora Alice. Eu não estou mais com ele pelo dinheiro. Eu amo o Edward. Realmente amo. E tenho medo do que ele pode pensar sobre o acordo.

—Você precisa contar para o Edward primeiro.

—Mas...

—Bella, olha pra mim.- Alice pediu e ela olhou.- Do que você tem medo.?

—Tenho medo que ele não acredite em mim. Que ele acredite que eu só estou com ele pelo dinheiro e não é verdade.

—E qual é a verdade?

—A verdade é que eu o amo tanto que as vezes parece que meu peito vai explodir de tanto amor. Eu nunca pensei que fosse me sentir assim com alguém. Mas eu sinto. Eu o amo tanto que a idéia dele me afastar e se isolar de novo acaba comigo.

—Então você sabe o que deve fazer.

—Eu sei?

—Sabe. Você sabe que ele vai se magoar e pode até ficar chateado com você por um tempo pelo contrato, mas ele vai te perdoar.

—Eu não sei Alice.

—Bella... Eu vi como ele te olha. Ele vai te perdoar. Mas sabe o que ele pode não perdoar? Uma traição sua. E se ele souber disso por outra pessoa, é isso que vai ser.

—E o que eu faço? Só... Digo... Ei, eu tentei ir embora, mas seu pai me pagou para não te deixar, mas deixou de ser pelo dinheiro há muito tempo, porque eu amo você agora?

—É. É isso que você tem que dizer Bella. A verdade. Mas não com essas palavras.

—Eu não sei Alice. Não sei se posso fazer isso.

—Você pode tentar.- Ela disse e Bella suspirou.

—Eu vou fazer isso. Eu preciso me livrar disso. Mesmo que eu não receba o dinheiro. Não me importo.

—Bella. Eu sei que você quer ajudar minha mãe, mas você não pode salvar o mundo. E alem disso o tratamento que ela está fazendo parece estar funcionando.

—Eu sei, mas queria poder ajudar a tia Esme. Ela fez tanto por mim. Se não fosse por ela eu ainda estaria em Forks...Com ele.

—Ei... Não pense nisso. Agora vamos. Eu tenho que ir ver minha mãe e você o odiador que não odeia gatos .

—Não da para chamar ele pelo nome?

—E qual seria a graça?- Alice perguntou saindo do apartamento com Bella.

Bella estava quase chegando na casa quando seu telefone tocou e ela atendeu.

—Bella? É o Jass...

—Ahn...Oi Jass...- Ela disse sem jeito.

—Você ainda está com vergonha.

—Dificil não ficar depois do que eu vi.

—Sobre aquele fim de semana...

—Não precisa explicar. Eu estava la . Eu vi como acabou.

—Então... Sobre isso. Foi mal. Apesar de tudo é seu apartamento também. Devíamos ter ficado só no quarto.

—Eu não quero ser grossa, mas existe uma motivo para essa ligação ou o único propósito é me fazer corar? – Bella perguntou e ele riu.

—Tem. Mais uma vez, desculpe por aquilo. O caso é que Alice não atende minhas ligações desde aquele dia. Acho que fiz alguma coisa. Mas não tenho certeza. Esperava que você pudesse me dizer.

—Está bem. O que você fez exatamente?

—Esse é o problema. Eu não acho que tenha feito nada de mais. Na verdade, eu acho que sua irmã barra prima é meio bipolar.

—Por que diz isso?- Bella perguntou.

—Porque eu disse a ela que ela estava bonita, e invés de dizer obrigado como qualquer mulher normal, ela surtou me perguntando o que eu queria dela para dizer isso. - Bella pensou por um tempo. – Foi de um segundo ao outro. Em um tempo ela estava sorrindo e assim que eu a elogiei ela surtou.

—Ah isso faz muito sentido.

—Pra quem?- Jasper perguntou confuso. .

—Quando éramos criança, Alice tinha uma quedinha por um garoto da nossa sala. Então, ela deu um soco no braço dele, e ele saiu chorando.

—Você tem uma moral nessa história certo? Uma que não acabe com ela me agredindo de preferencia.

—Alice não reage muito bem aos relacionamentos

—Isso não é bem uma novidade para mim Bella. Quer argumentar mais?

—Ela sempre dá socos nos caras de que ela gosta. Não socos de verdade. Está mais para socos mentais.

—Socos mentais?- Ele perguntou perplexo.

—É. Sabe? Algumas perguntas, uns pequenos surtos e um pouco de paranóia.

—Era para me sentir melhor? Porque não me sinto.

—Ela é assim.- Bella disse como se fosse óbvio.

—Por quê?

—Pra ver se você não vai sair correndo e chorando.

—Ela sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido, não é?

—Talvez. Mas ela ainda está em negação sobre o que sente por você. Talvez ela quisesse manter a relação de vocês em segredo, então minha chegada ao apartamento a obrigou a jogar tudo no ventilador. Ela vai melhorar. De um tempo a ela.

—E o que eu faço nesse meio tempo?

—Continue sendo o cara pelo qual ela se sentiu atraída e não durma com outras garotas. Eu conheço sua fama.

—Eu gosto da Alice. Não tenho saído com ninguém. Isso não é um problema.

—Então você não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu tenho que desligar Jass. Boa sorte com a Ali.

Bella desligou o telefone entrou na casa sendo recebida por um beijo. Depois que ela se recuperou e o olhou ele estava sorrindo.

—Alguem sentiu saudades.

—Você nem imagina.

—Eu vi você no sábado.- Ela disse com um sorriso bobo. Também estava morrendo de saudades dele.

—Mas não ontem. – Ele disse voltando a beija-la.

—Nos falamos pelo telefone.- Ela disse soltando um gemido quando ele mordiscou seu pescoço.

—Não posso beijar você pelo telefone. E eu gosto de beijar você

—Eu gosto de ser beijado por você. – Ela disse tirando a camisa dele e ele sorriu

—Eu acabou de lembrar.- Ela disse parando os beijos e a puxando pela mão até o escritório.

—Sua poltrona...

—Emmett trouxe ontem. Ele é realmente bom.

—Eu disse que era.

—Agora é só manter o peludo longe.- Ele disse se sentando e a puxando para seu colo.

—O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou sorrindo já montada em seu colo.

—Você me mostrou um de seus sonhos aquele dia no seu apartamento.

—Mostrei. Duas vezes.- Ela disse sorrindo com as lembranças.

—Então eu quero mostrar o meu.- Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

—Sério? Na poltrona?

—O que eu posso dizer? Eu passava muito tempo aqui.- Ele disse e ela sorriu.

—Quase esqueci. Meu pai ligou ontem.

—Ligou? Por que?

—Ele disse que vai tentar vir essa semana. Para falarmos sobre a fisioterapia.- Edward disse e ela empalideceu.

—Isso é bom.

—Ei, que cara é essa?- Edward perguntou.

—Que cara?

—Essa cara. Parece preocupada.

—Na verdade... Eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa.

—Tudo bem. Pode falar.

—Ta, mas pode colocar a camisa primeiro? Porque se não, eu vou me distrair.- Ela disse e ele riu, mas assim que percebeu que ela falava sério se levantou e começou a se vestir. Depois de vestido ele se sentou na poltrona e Bella estava em seu colo.

—Você lembra que eu fui contratada para ser sua assistente não é?

—Lembro...

—E que todas as outras que seu pai contratou foram embora. Você se livrou delas.

—Bella, o que isso...

—Eu não disse tudo sobre o meu contrato Edward, mas quero contar agora.

—Está bem. O que você quer me dizer?

—Eu...- Bella dizia quando a campainha tocou e ela gemeu de frustração. Edward não recebia visitas, então ela não sabia o que esperar..- Eu atendo.- Ela disse caminhando até a porta e pensando no melhor jeito de contar a verdade, mas quando abriu a porta a verdade apareceu.

—Olá Bella.

—Dr. Cullen...


	15. Tudo contra o ventilador

—Dr. Cullen...

—Olá Bella. Eu vim para ver me filho.

—Ele está no escritório. Eu vou avisar que o senhor está aqui.

—Está bem. Eu estarei na sala.

Bella foi para o escritório com as mãos ainda tremendo.

—Edward, seu pai está aqui.

—Ele disse que viria. Não sabia que seria hoje.

—Ele está te esperando na sala.

—Tudo bem? Você parece pálida.

—Eu estou bem. Você vai contar a ele? Sobre nós?

—Vou. Qual o problema?

—Eu... Eu não sei o que ele vai pensar.

—Ele ficará feliz Bella. Vem.

—Mas eu ainda preciso falar com você.

—Podemos conversar quando ele for embora, tudo bem?- Edward perguntou e Bella suspirou.

—Está bem. - Ela disse indo para sala com ele.

—Edward, é bom te ver filho. - Carlisle disse e Edward sorriu. - Admito que fiquei surpreso com sua ligação.

—Eu estive pensando faz um tempo. Talvez você tenha razão sobre a fisioterapia.

—Isso é ótimo de se ouvir. - Carlisle disse e Edward se sentou no sofá e olhou para Bella.

—Mas antes, eu quero contar uma coisa.

—Claro. O que é?

—Eu conheci uma pessoa. E ela é linda, inteligente e maravilhosa.

—Mesmo? Que surpresa. Você quase não sai. Isso é ótimo Edward. Quando vou conhecê-la?

—Na verdade. - Ele olhou para Bella. -Bella. - Ele disse estendendo a mão para ela que estava de cabeça baixa na porta da sala. - Essa é a garota que estou falando.

—Bella? Sua assistente?

—Sim. Ela é incrível.- Ele disse com um olhar de admiração.

—Dr. Cullen, eu garanto que isso não interfere em minhas funções como assistente e...

—Isso é... Bem, eu não estava esperando por isso. – Ele a interrompeu.

—Dr. Cullen eu...

—Isso é ótimo. É realmente ótimo. Não é ótimo?

—Tudo bem Dr. Cullen?- Bella perguntou preocupada.

—Eu? Eu estou ótimo. Não pareço ótimo?

—Na verdade, não muito. Considerando que usou a palavra ótimo umas cinco vezes no ultimo minuto.- Bella disse tampando a boca logo depois de perceber que aquele era seu chefe.

—Eu só estou... Surpreso. Edward, estou muito feliz por você. Voltando a fisioterapia, pode buscar seus últimos exames para que eu os avalie?

—Claro. Devem estar no escritório. Eu já volto.- Ele disse se levantando. Bella olhou para a porta para se certificar que Edward havia se afastado.

—Dr. Cullen preciso falar com o senhor.

—Eu também acho. Eu devo admitir, que quando Edward falou sobre o namoro, eu fiquei surpreso. O acordo era apenas...

—Edward não vai demorar. É exatamente sobre isso que quero falar. - Bella disse o interrompendo.- Sobre o nosso acordo. Eu não quero mais.

—Bella, você trouxe meu filho de volta. Em todos os sentidos. Não pode desistir agora. O contrato está quase no fim.

—Eu sei disso. Mas eu não quero mais fazer parte disso. Não desse jeito. Eu não consigo mais. Eu realmente...

—Eu entendo que talvez para quem olhar de fora parecesse ruim, mas...

—Parece ruim? O senhor praticamente me pagou uma fortuna porque não queria que eu fosse embora e o deixasse. Eu não posso continuar com isso. Não mais.

—Sim, mas também porque eu sei dos seus problemas Bella.

—Meus problemas não tem nada haver com isso.

—Não mesmo? Eu sei que você precisa do dinheiro para sua tia.

—Como você...

—Isso não importa.

—Importa sim. Você me pagou para que eu não fosse embora. Para que não o deixasse como as outras fizeram.

—Acho que você está muito nervosa Bella. E eu ainda não paguei você.

—Nem vai me pagar. Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Não posso mais continuar com isso.

—Por que é tão difícil para você Bella? Não vê que ele se tornou uma pessoa melhor depois de você?

—Eu só... Por que é tão difícil de entender? As coisas estão diferentes agora. Se eu pelo menos puder contar a ele...

—Eu lamento, mas você não pode fazer isso. Receio que ele se sinta traído e volte a se isolar, e então todo o progresso que fizemos será perdido.

—E quer que eu faça o que? Que continue mentindo? Escondendo as coisas? Isso é errado.

—Por quê? Porque eu estou te pagando para não deixá-lo como todas as outras fizeram? Porque eu quero que meu filho volte a viver?

—O senhor fala como se fosse um negócio. Somos pessoas. Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Eu não estou aqui por isso. Eu realmente amo seu filho e... Que barulho foi esse?- Bella perguntou quando ouviu uma porta bater. Ela foi até a porta que bateu. Era o escritório. Edward havia se trancado lá?

—Edward?

—Vá embora!- Ele rugiu.- Eu quero os dois fora.

— Edward o que aconteceu? Edward?- Bella perguntou sem ter respostas quando ouviu um barulho do outro lado da porta e correu até a gaveta da cozinha procurando a chave reserva.

Quando entrou no escritório ele estava caído no chão . Ela correu para perto dele o chamando.

Chord Overstreet - Hold On

 **Loving and fighting**

 _Amando e lutando_

 **Accusing, denying**

 _Acusando, negando_  
 **I can't imagine a world with you gone**

 _Não consigo imaginar um mundo em que você se foi_  
 **The joy and the chaos**

 _A alegria e o caos_  
 **The demons we're made of**

 _Os demônios de que somos feitos_  
 **I'd be so lost if you left me alone**

 _Eu estaria tão perdido se você me deixasse sozinho_  
 **You locked your self in the bathroom**

 _Você se trancou no banheiro_  
 **Lying on the floor when I break through**

 _Caída no chão quando eu entrei_  
 **I pull you in to feel you heartbeat**

 _Eu te peguei para sentir seus batimentos cardíacos_  
 **Can you hear me screaming please don't leave me?**

 _Você pode me ouvir gritando por favor, não me deixe?_  
 **Hold on I still want you**

 _Espere eu ainda te quero_  
 **Come back, I still need you**

 _Volte, eu ainda preciso de você_

 **Let me take you hand I'll make it right**

 _Me deixe pegar a sua mão eu vou consertar isso_  
 **I swear to love you all my life**

 _Juro te amar por toda minha vida_  
 **Hold on I still need you**

 _Espere eu ainda preciso de você_  
 **Long endless highway**

 _Longa estrada infinita_  
 **You're silent beside me**

 _Você está em silêncio ao meu lado_  
 **Driving a nightmare I can't escape from**

 _Conduzindo um pesadelo do qual não posso escapa_  
 **Helplessly prayin the light isn't fading**

 _Rezando sem esperança a luz não está apagando_  
 **Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones-**

 _Escondendo o choque e o frio em meus ossos_  
 **They took you away on a table**

 _Eles te levaram em uma mesa_  
 **I pace back and forth as you lay still**

 _Caminho para lá e para cá enquanto você está imóvel_  
 **They pull you in to feel your heartbeat**

 _Eles te pegam para sentir seus batimentos cardíacos_  
 **Can you hear me screaming please don't leave me?**

 _Você pode me ouvir gritando por favor, não me deixe?_  
 **Hold on I still want you**

 _Espere eu ainda te quero_  
 **Come back, I still need you**

 _Volte eu ainda preciso de você_

 **Let me take you hand I'll make it right**

 _Me deixe pegar a sua mão eu vou consertar isso_  
 **I swear to love you all my life**

 _Juro te amar por toda minha vida_  
 **Hold on I still need you**

 _Espere eu ainda preciso de você_  
 **I don't wanna let go**

 _Eu não quero te deixar ir_  
 **I know I'm not that strong**

 _Sei que não sou tão forte_  
 **I just wanna hear you saying baby**

 _Só quero ouvir você dizendo, querido_  
 **Let's go home**

 _Vamos para casa_  
 **Let's go home**

 _Vamos para casa_  
 **Yes**

 _Sim_  
 **I just wanna take you home**

 _Eu só quero te levar para casa_  
 **Hold on I still want you**

 _Espere eu ainda te quero_  
 **Come back, I still need you**

 _Volte, eu ainda preciso de você_

—Edward? Edward, por favor. Fala comigo!- Ela aproximou e o puxou para ouvir seu coração. As batidas estavam lentas e baixas.- Senhor Cullen! – Ela gritou e Carlisle correu até onde eles estavam já ligando para a emergência. Ele havia ido de táxi e o carro de Bella era muito pequeno.

—Edward. Você está me ouvindo? Edward, por favor..-Ela sussurrou bem baixo- Eu amo você, então por favor, não me deixa. Por favor. Você não pode. - Ela disse agarrada a ele enquanto esperava a ambulância chegar.

A ambulância chegou alguns minutos depois e afastaram Bella dele o colocando em uma maca e o levando.

No hospital só permitiam a entrada de familiares. Carlisle já estava la dentro com Edward enquanto ela continuava ali. Andando de um lado para o outro sem ter noticias.

Algum enfermeiro deve ter ficado co pena dela e avisado Carlisle, porque alguns minutos depois ele apareceu e a levou para o quarto onde ele estava internado. Alguns médicos puxavam seus batimentos cardíacos.

—Eu posso entrar?

—Ainda não. Escute Bella, eu sei que talvez você não queira falar comigo sobre isso, mas... Eu não espero que você acredite Bella, mas quando lhe ofereci o dinheiro, eu fiz porque vi que você era diferente. Vi que você fazia Edward ser diferente.

—Como pode ter visto isso se nem o visitava?

—Ele me ligou mais de uma vez reclamando de você. Ele nunca se importou o bastante para reclamar de alguém, mas de você sim. Eu pude ver que existia alguma coisa ali, então fiz você ficar. É claro que eu não imaginei que fosse existir alguma coisa alem de amizade, mas se isso deixa meu filho feliz, está ótimo para mim. Edward mudou muito depois que te conheceu.

—Ele... Ele disse alguma coisa?

—Não mudou tanto assim. Ele ainda é muito fechado.

—Então como?

—Eu vejo como ele te olha. Eu vi assim que entrei naquela casa hoje e ele contou sobre o namoro. Eu acho que não havia reparado antes.

—Como ele me olha?

—Bella, ele te olha como se estivesse se afogando e você fosse um barco.

—Então por que ele é tão teimoso? Por que tentou me mandar embora tantas vezes?

—Ele passou por muita coisa. Depois que Tânia o deixou... Ele não foi mais o mesmo. Ele tem medo de te deixar entrar e se machucar de novo.

—Eu nunca faria não entendo. Ele estava bem. Não fez esforços físicos. Ai meu deus.- Bella disse paralisada.

—Bella? O que foi?

—Ele ouviu. Ouviu sobre o acordo. Estúpida. É isso que eu sou. Por que eu não contei enquanto podia? – Bella disse andando de um lado para o outro.

—Se acalme Bella.

—Não. O senhor não entende? Ele sabe que o senhor me pagou para ficar. Ele não se acha digno de ser amado e acaba de descobrir que eu fiquei com ele por dinheiro.

—Você não ficou por dinheiro. Já deixou isso bem claro.

—Eu sei disso, mas ele não. Ele devia estar voltando quando ouviu.

—Bella. Você não tinha como do mais pode haver outro motivo pela crise.

—Qual?

. Essas crises simplesmente acontecem. E tudo que se pode fazer por ele é trazê-lo até o hospital.

—E o que vai acontecer agora?- Bella perguntou olhando para o quarto onde Edward estava internado.

—Estamos tentando estabilizá-lo, mas a água no pulmão não está cedendo.

—E o que vai acontecer com ele?

—Isso depende dele Bella. Você quer vê-lo?

—Eu posso?- Ela perguntou e o seguiu quando ele assentiu.

Ao entrar no quarto haviam agulhas e tubos ligados a máquinas e a ele.

— Eu posso ficar sozinha com ele um minuto?- Bella perguntou.

—Está bem. Vou falar com os médicos dele.

—Edward... Eu não sei se pode me ouvir, mas eu espero que possa. Por que não me deixou explicar? Você devia ter me deixado explicar, mas isso não importa. - Ela disse chorando e limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de cair. Ela pegou uma das mãos dele é colocou entre as suas. - Edward. Volta pra mim. - Ela sussurrou fungando. - Eu prometo que não vou mais implicar com você. Eu vou embora se você quiser, mas por favor, por favor não me deixa. Você tem que voltar.

Ela ficou ali, segurando a mão dele até que Carlisle voltou.

—Bella, venha aqui fora um minuto. Não terminamos nossa conversa.- Bella deixou as mãos de Edward e saiu do quarto.

—O que eu disse continua valendo. Eu não quero mais o seu dinheiro.- Bella disse sem tirar os olhos de Edward.

—Por que não? Eu sei que você precisa do dinheiro para sua tia. Ela precisa da operação.

—Como você sabe sobre a operação?

—Eu sei de muitas coisas. Não pense que e quero manipular você Bela

—Não? Porque é o que parece.

—Eu só gosto de ter controle das coisas.

—Por isso me pagou para ficar com ele ? Porque gosta do controle?

—Eu ainda não paguei.

—Nem vai. Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Não posso fazer isso.

—Porque não? Eu já disse. Ele se tornou um pessoa melhor depois de você.

—Eu só... Porque é difícil de entender?

—Está bem. Talvez essa não seja a melhor hora para conversarmos.

—Foi o que você disse na casa. Até quando pretende adiar isso?-Carlisle olhou para Edward que se mexeu na cama.

—Amanhã de manhã. No meu escritório. Está bem? - Ele perguntou e Bella assentiu voltando para o quarto.

Edward acordou olhando para o lado e encontrando Bella segurando sua mão.

—Oi. Como se sente?- Ela perguntou.

—Doente.

—Você quase me matou de susto.

— Eu quero falar com meu pai, por favor.

—Edward sobre o que você ouviu...

—Agora Isabella. –Ele disse se livrando das mãos dela que o tocavam e ela estremeceu.

—Ta. Eu...Eu vou esperar lá fora .-Bella saiu do quarto

— Bom te ver acordado Edward. Como se sente?- Carlisle disse.

—Eu estou ótimo. Mas preciso acertar umas coisas.

—Claro. O que seria?

— Quero que mude a Srta Swan de cargo.

—Mudá-la de cargo? – Carlisle perguntou confuso.

— É muito simples, eu não quero que ela seja dispensada, porque além de eficiente, ela precisa do emprego. Mas também não a quero perto de mim.

—Por quê? Pensei que estavam se dando bem. Pensei que gostasse dela Edward, você mesmo disse.

—E pensei que ela estivesse comigo por mim mesmo, mas parece que me enganei sobre muitas coisas.

—Edward, eu sei que não sou o melhor pai do mundo, e que devia ser mais presente, mas até eu posso ver que ela se importa com você.

—Comigo? Ou com o dinheiro que você vai pagar agora que ela está comigo?

—O que? Não Edward.

— Vai negar que não ofereceu dinheiro a ela, para que não fosse embora?

—Você não entendeu filho.

—Eu estava perto dá porta e ouvi vocês conversando. Ela quer ir embora. Ela vai, mas ela me ajudou muito durante esse tempo. Quero que a mantenha até o fim do contrato. Mas longe de mim.

—Edward, você não entende o erro que está cometendo.

—Talvez sim, talvez não. Não importa. Eu não vou ficar na minha casa de qualquer jeito.

—E para onde vai? Não vai se isolar de novo filho. Você ia começar a fisioterapia e...

—Não vou me isolar. Mas não posso ficar ali. Não agora.

— Isso é uma pena Edward, mas eu conheço você o bastante para saber que não vai mudar de ideia. Vou falar com ela.

— Ótimo. Se ela quiser vir aqui, diga que estou dormindo. Não quero vê-la. -Carlisle assentiu e foi ate a sala de espera.

—Dr. Cullen. Como ele está? Eu posso vê-lo ? Eu sei que não sou dá família, mas...

—Ele está dormindo. Ele precisa descansar.

—Eu ouvi o médico falando que foi um tipo de crise respiratória. Eu não entendo...

—Eu entendo agora. Está tarde Bella. Vá para casa. Descanse. Preciso que venha até meu escritório amanhã cedo.

—Mas o Edward...

—Você estava certa. E ele não precisa mais dos seus serviços.

—Não precisa... Como não? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? Eu sei que falo um monte de besteira, mas eu posso...

—Não Bella. O único que está fazendo uma besteira aqui é meu filho, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Você tem razão. Ele ouviu nossa conversa. Ele pensa que eu paguei você para ficar com ele.

—O que? Eu preciso explicar. Ele tem que me deixar explicar.

— Se coloque no lugar dele Bella. Se tivesse ouvido o que ele ouviu, fora de contexto, também não julgaria? Também não iria querer se esconder?

—Mas isso é loucura. Ele não pode me afastar assim.

—Ele entende que você precisa do emprego e até mesmo ele reconhece que você é uma ótima profissional, então ele pediu para mante-la até o final do seu contrato.

—Mas será possível? Vocês não entendem que eu não estou aqui pelo dinheiro? Tudo bem, ele era horrível comigo no começo, e agia como um idiota às vezes e talvez no começo fosse, mas não é mais pelo dinheiro. É diferente agora.

—Por quê? Porque você o ama?

—Como o senhor sabe?

—Ninguém faria tanto esforço para ficar perto de alguém que apenas tolera. E do mesmo jeito que percebi como ele te olha, percebo como você olha para ê o ama.

—Amo.- Ela disse sem hesitar.

—Vá para casa Bella. De um tempo a ele. Talvez ele perceba a estupidez que está fazendo e volte atrás. - Bella assentiu e saiu do hospital sentindo sua garganta fechar. Tudo que ela temia aconteceu. Edward havia descoberto da pior maneira e não lhe ária chance de explicação.

Ela chegou ao apartamento e Alice estava na sala e ela tentou correr para o quarto, mas não conseguiu.

—Bella? O que aconteceu?

—Ele sabe Alice. Ele sabe sobre o acordo. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu sempre estrago tudo.

—Ah Bella. Eu sinto muito. O que ele disse?- Alice disse

—Ele não disse nada. Pediu para o Dr. Cullen me transferir.- Bella disse sem emoção na voz.

—Eu sinto muito. Sinto que você esteja sofrendo Bella.

—Sofrendo? Eu não estou sofrendo. Por que estaria? Por que o homem para quem entreguei meu coração, corpo e alma não quer nem me dar a chance de explicar porque eu fiz o que fiz?

— Bella.- Alice disse se aproximando e tentando abraçá-la, mas Bella se afastou abraçando o próprio corpo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Tudo bem Alice. . Quer saber, eu não preciso dele. Sempre fomos nós três. Você a tia Esme e eu. Eu nunca precisei de ninguém para ficar do meu lado. Eu não tenho um cara do meu lado desde que tinha oito anos. E você sabe no que o ultimo terminou.- Ela disse se referindo ao seu pai.

—Bella.- Alice a chamou, mas ela continuou andando lutando contra as lagrimas que fechavam sua garganta.

— E quer saber o que mais? Eu vou atrás da profissão que eu quero. Vou terminar esse maldito contrato e assim que o Caslisle me der o cheque vou entregar direto para ele. E vou seguir com a minha vida e... Mesmo que a tia Esme não consiga vencer o câncer e você se case com o Jasper e eu fique sozinha de novo, vai ficar tudo bem.- Ela disse encostando na parece. – Eu vivi os primeiros oito anos da minha vida completamente sozinha com alguém que não me queria e posso viver o restante dela. Eu vou dar um jeito. Eu sempre dou.

—Bella, por favor. Você está me assustando. - Alice pediu se aproximando dela que deslizou pela parede se sentando no chão. Não conseguindo mais lutar contra suas lágrimas, Bella as deixou cair.

\- O que há de errado comigo Alice?

—Bella...

—Eu não quero mais ficar sozinha. Eu o amo tanto. O que tem de errado comigo? Por que eu simplesmente não contei pra ele? Eu não faço nada direito. Talvez Charlie tivesse razão em querer me mudar.

—Não. Ele não tinha. Charlie foi um cretino que destruiu sua infância e você não vai dizer isso novamente.

—Então por que ele não me deixa explica? Como ele pode duvidar de como eu o amo? Eu entreguei tudo que eu tinha pra ele. E agora que ele ficou com tudo, eu me sinto tão vazia.

—Isso vai passar Bella. – Ela disse abraçando Bella que não se livrou de seus braços.

—Isso dói.- Ela disse.

—Eu sei querida, mas vai passar. Você vai se reerguer, ele vai te perdoar.

—Não vai não. Você tinha que ver a cara dele. Eu o traí. Isso foi pior do que deixá-lo.

—Tudo bem Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem.- Ela disse puxando Bella para o sofá e depois de chorar mais, ela acabou adormecendo.

Bella acordou e olhou para o relógio. Faltavam duas horas para encontrar Carlisle em seu escritório. Ela se olhou no espelho e estava horrível. Seus cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado e inchado pelas lagrimas e o choro da noite passada. Ela tinha medo que quando Edward descobrisse, ele se machucasse, mas foi ela que saiu destruída de tudo isso.


	16. Sem danos

Bella estava nervosa, mas assim que se sentou na cadeira, a raiva tomou lugar. Ela não queria ser educada com aquele homem. Ela sabia que tinha culpa por não ter contado a verdade, mas Carlisle podia ter concordado com o fim do acordo e nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

—Bem, agora que meu filho já sabe...

—Sim, ele já sabe. Então parece que meu contrato acabou antes do tempo então...- Ela disse se levantando.

—Bella. Espere um pouco. Faltam apenas algumas semanas para o fim do contrato. Eu tenho um escritório no centro. Você pode ficar e trabalhar lá. Até o fim do contrato. Depois você pode ir embora.

—Eu posso falar com ele?

—Ele não está na casa.

—Não está ou não quer receber visitas? - Bella perguntou sem olha-lo nos olhos.

—Não. Ele realmente não está. Ele tem uma casa de campo. Ele foi para la.

—Sozinho? E se acontecer alguma coisa? E se...

—Bella, se acalme. Ele não está sozinho. Um amigo meu está com ele. Ele fisioterapeuta. Edward está bem.

—Eu não entendo. Se ele não quer que eu fiquei por perto, por que ainda estou aqui? O acordo que fizemos foi quebrado. Ele sabe que o senhor me pagou.

\- O acordo não foi quebrado Bella. Ele não a mandou embora.

—Não. Mas pediu para me mudar de função. Eu fui contratada para ser assistente do Edward. Então ele me dispensou. Assim como fez com as outras. E como o acordo de confidencialidade foi quebrado e eu não terminei o ano...

—Bella, mesmo que você decidisse sair antes do final do contrato, eu cuidaria dá saúde de sua tia. Apesar de como as coisas estão, você trouxe meu filho de volta a vida. Eu sei que você pode não gostar de mim agora, mas eu não sou um monstro

—Se você tivesse simplesmente aceitado que eu não queria seu maldito dinheiro, Edward não teria ouvido e eu poderia ter explicado. Então me desculpe Carlisle, mas eu acho que você é sim um monstro. Mas está tudo bem, porque eu também sou ruim. Fiz ele confiar nas pessoas de novo só para machuca-lo ainda mais. – Ela disse se levantando.

—Então você vai ficar?- Carlisle perguntou esperançoso.

—Vou, mas porque eu gosto de terminar o que eu começo.

Ela voltou ao apartamento e encontrou Alice.

—Como foi? Ele te mandou embora?

—Não. Mas eu preferia que tivesse mandado. - Bella disse cansada. .

—O que acontece?

—Edward não pediu para o pai dele me mandar embora. Pediu para que me mudasse de cargo. Até o final do meu contrato eu vou ficar no escritório do Dr Cullen.

—E isso é ruim?

—É claro que é Alice. Está claro que ele não me mandou embora porque sabe que eu preciso do dinheiro. Eu consigo conviver com a raiva dele, mas não com a pena.

—Você conseguiu falar com ele?

—Não. Ele não está na casa.

—Já sei. Porque não faz o que a mamãe ensinou?

—O que? Um bolo? - Bella perguntou irônica e Alice revirou os olhos.

—Não. Uma carta. Você se lembra, quando brigávamos, e não conseguimos pedir desculpas com palavras porque acabávamos brigando de novo?

—Esme dizia que não se pode brigar por carta. Que o que as palavras faladas não conseguem, as escritas alcançam.

—É isso Bella. Escreve uma carta pra ele. Contando a verdade. Seu lado dá história.

—E se ele simplesmente jogar fora?

—É uma possibilidade, mas duvido que vá. Ele pode até ficar bravo quando souber que é sua, mas aposto que está curioso pra saber o que você tem a dizer.

—É isso Alice. Vou escrever uma carta. Mas o pai dele não vai entregar.

—Você ainda tem a chave dá casa ?

—Alice, isso é invasão.

—Não se ninguém descobrir.

—Você é doida, mas eu te amo.

Bella foi para o quarto escrever carta, mas algumas horas depois saiu.

—Já escreveu?- Alice perguntou surpresa.

—Quem dera. Eu não consigo colocar tudo em uma carta. Eu poderia mandar um manuscrito. – Bella disse pensativa.

—Bella. É só dizer como se sente. Não é difícil. .

—Talvez para você. Eu não costumo dizer como me sinto Alice. Eu nunca havia dito eu te amo a ninguém fora da família. A ninguém. Porque desde pequena, me ensinaram que era errado me expor assim, mas por alguma razão, eu sentia isso por ele. Eu sentia isso por ele e disse. E agora ele não quer nem me ver.

—Isso é culpa do Charlie, não sua. Não há nada de errado em dizer como se sente Bella. E se não consegue dizer como se sente em apenas uma carta. Escreva várias.

Bella voltou para o quarto para escrever e quando finalmente havia acabado havia pelo menos 10 cartas escritas. Ela escolheu uma para entregar a ele.

Semanas se passaram e ela estava no escritório do Carlisle. Ela faria aquilo que havia dito. Terminaria seu contrato e entregaria o cheque para Edward.

—Aqui está Bella. Seu cheque. -Carlisle entregou o cheque para Bella que pegou sem nem olhou o valor. - E sobre sua tia, eu disse que cuidaria del que estou fazendo. Todas as despesas do hospital onde ela está se tratando estão pagas. Obrigado Bella. Mesmo que você não queira mais me ver.

—Como ele está?

—Bem. A fisioterapia tem dado bons resultados. ...

—Isso é bom. Eu tenho que ir. Tenho umas coisas para resolver.

—Está bem. Mais uma vez, obrigado Bella. - Bella virou as costas e saiu voltando para o seu apartamento.

—Alice, você tem certeza de que não se importa que eu faça isso?

—Não Bella. O dinheiro é seu. Além disso, parece que Esme foi escolhida para um tratamento especial. Com todas as despesas pagas. Ela vai ficar bem.

—Vai sim. - Bella disse, mesmo sabendo quem estava por trás disso.

—Você vai agora?

—Eu tenho que ir. E se ele me odiar depois disso, sei que fiz tudo que podia.

—Ele vai te perdoar.

—Eu queria acreditar nisso Alice. Queria mesmo. - Bella disse saindo e indo para a casa onde passou tantos momentos felizes.

Antes de invadir ela decidiu bater na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Então ela pegou sua chave e entrou.

Assim que passou pela porta um miado conhecido veio até ela. Era o peludo.

—Ele te deixou sozinho? - Bella perguntou para o gato que ronronou para ela. Ela foi até a vasilha de comida dele é a encontrou cheia. Pelo menos havia deixado comida. Ela foi andando pelo corredor até que chegou ao escritório. A porta estava fechada e ela não conseguiu abrir. Passou pela cozinha que estava vazia e as lembranças inundaram seus pensamentos.

 **Flashback ON**

 **—** Eu posso ajudar sabia?

—Você cozinhou. Deixa que eu limpo. Assim terminamos mais rapido e podemos ira para o quarto. - Edward disse com um sorriso torto. -Alem do mais, tenho medo que você quebre o restante da louça. - Ele disse sorrindo.

—Eu não quebrei quase nada.

–Eu não chamaria dois pratos de quase nada. Eu não tenho muita louça aqui.- Ela olhou para ele sorrindo e o molhou com a mangueirinha o fazendo pular. -O que?- Ela perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

—Se queria me ver sem a camisa era só dizer amor.- Ele disse - Eu conheço essa cena, mas sabe o que nunca acontece?- Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. A panela que ela havia usado para cozinhar estava com água e ele a pegou jogando a água nela a fazendo gritar.

—Você não devia ter feito isso.- Ela disse pegando a mangueira e voltando a jogar mais água nele, mas do lado dele havia outra torneira ele começou a jogar água nela de novo.

—Você vai ter que se desculpar. - Ela disse jogando água nele.

—Nunca.- Ele gritou revidando. E ela aumentou a pressão da mangueira fazendo com que ele se molhasse mais.

—Eu falei para pedir desculpa.- Ela gritou rindo.

—Nunca!- Ele disse tentando tirar a mangueira das mãos dela, mas ela era mais rápida.

—Pede desculpa.- Ela tentou mais uma vez até que ele alcançou a mangueira e a tirou de suas mãos.

—E agora?- Ele perguntou malicioso.

—Tudo bem, isso não estava nos planos.- Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio e levantou as mãos.-Eu me rendo- Ela disse e ele jogou mais água.-Pode parar, eu me rendo- Ela disse e ele começou a rir olhando para a bagunça que haviam feito.

Agora eles tinham que começar a limpar de verdade para poder ir para o quarto.

 **Flashback OFF**

Ela decidiu deixar a carta e o cheque no quarto dele. Subiu as escadas e entrou. A cama estava arrumada e o carrinho de oxigênio estava ao lado. Bella sentou na cama se lembrando das noites que passaram ali. Amando um ao outro e fazendo promessas. Promessas que não se cumpriram. Ela deixou a carta e o cheque em cima dá cama e foi em direção a porta, mas quando abriu trombou com um corpo muito familiar.

—Mas que diabos...- Edward pulou para trás assustado. .

—Algumas coisas nunca mudam. - Bella disse tentando brincar.

—O que você faz aqui? Como entrou?

—Eu... Eu vim entregar uma coisa. E...eu pensei que você estivesse fora. Eu usei minha chave.

—Eu não vejo nada em suas mãos.

—Está na cama. Eu. Eu tenho que ir. - Bella disse se afastando tentando segurar as lágrimas que a frieza dele a causava.

—Bella. Espere. - Ele pediu e seu coração pulou.

—Sim? - ela perguntou esperando que ele a pedisse para ficar. Dissesse que queria conversar e que nada daquilo importava. Porque ele a amava também, mas o golpe que ela recebeu com o que ele disse, destruiu essas esperanças- Pode devolver a chave, por favor?

—A chave?- ela perguntou.

—Sim. A chave dá minha casa. Pelas minhas contas o seu contrato acabou. Você recebeu seu dinheiro e pode seguir em frente. Sem danos.

—Sem danos?- ela perguntou magoada- Quer saber, eu escrevi uma carta, mas não acho que precise ler. Sabe Edward, eu nunca consegui dizer que amava alguém. Nunca havia dito isso a ninguém. A ninguém, porque desde pequena, me ensinaram que era errado se expor assim, mas por alguma razão, eu sentia isso por você. Eu sentia isso por você e te disse. E fazendo isso, eu não só coloquei meu emprego na reta, como a única chance de cura que minha tia tinha, mas eu coloquei também meu coração. Tudo isso pra ficar com você.

—Então você nunca pensou em aceitar o dinheiro? Ou só achou que eu fosse burro o bastante para não descobrir?

—Viu. Você não escuta. Parece que você fecha os acabei de dizer que amo você, e você me pergunta se era o dinheiro. Para de sentir pena de si mesmo por um minuto e pensa, será que não tem nada em você que fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você de verdade? Quer saber? Esquece. Você diz que não suporta o olhar de pena das pessoas, mas você mesmo se olha assim. - Bella disse passando por ele.- A propósito, o cheque que seu pai me deu pelos meus serviços está em cima da sua cama junto com a carta. E é como você disse. Sem danos. Aqui sua chave.- Ela disse saindo e Edward ficou lá parado, sem saber o que dizer.


	17. Não podemos ser amigos

Down - Jason Walker

Bella saiu da casa sentindo as lagrimas manchando seu rosto. Ela sabia que ele não acreditaria nela, mas ela tinha que tentar.

Entrou em seu carro e deu partida, contudo a picape vermelha não andou nem quinhentos metros antes de morrer. Ela tentou ligar novamente, porém não funcionava. Ela pegou seu celular, mas a bateria havia acabado, e para piorar sua situação, uma tempestade parecia se formar no céu. Bella tentou ligar o carro mais uma vez, contudo não funcionou, ela ficou sentada esperando enquanto chorava.

Edward ainda atordoado com o encontro adentrou em seu quarto e olhou em cima da cama. O cheque com o valor total dos serviços de Bella estava lá — ela havia devolvido cada centavo — e junto ao dinheiro havia uma carta. Ele se sentou na cama pensando em guardar o papel, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Ele queria saber o que ela tinha a dizer. Precisava saber.

 ** _Querido Edward,_**

 ** _Eu passei muito tempo tentando decidir o que dizer. Eu deveria dizer que sinto muito pelo acordo que fiz com seu pai, mas não sinto._**

 ** _Eu não sinto em ter aceitado o acordo com seu pai, porque assim eu conheci você. Eu vi o que ninguém viu, senti por você o que ninguém sentiu. Vi você deixar de ser pouco a pouco aquele Edward fechado e ranzinza e se transformar na antiga versão de você, bom, eu não sei se você era carinhoso e amoroso como era comigo, mas se sua antiga versão era assim... É bom, muito bom. Quer dizer, agora é uma versão até melhor._**

 ** _A parte que eu lamento foi a de ter escondido isso de você. Eu pensei que você não entenderia – como poderia? — e hoje percebo que errei. Acho que se eu tivesse contado tudo e explicado meus motivos, talvez você tivesse entendido, eu sei que sim, mas meu medo de destruir tudo que tínhamos foi maior._**

 ** _O motivo, claro. Sorrio sem humor enquanto o descrevo._**

 ** _Um das poucas pessoas que se importaram comigo é o motivo, minha tia Esme está com câncer, essa maldita doença que destrói aos poucos o paciente e as pessoas a sua volta. Não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto amo Esme, então cogitar a possibilidade de nunca mais vê—la, nunca mais ouvir a voz dela e sentir seu carinho estava me matando. Eu precisava ajuda—la, Edward, eu não sei se você consegue entender a minha dor, mas é insuportável._**

 ** _A única forma de ajuda—la que eu encontrei foi com a proposta de seu pai, me perdoe, Edward, isso não justifica minha ação. As coisas mudaram com o decorrer do tempo, me vi perdidamente apaixonada por você. Felizmente Esme foi escolhida para participar de um tratamento que está se mostrando bastante eficiente._**

 ** _A dor que ela sentia diminuiu, contudo a minha aumentou._**

 ** _Eu realmente sinto que as coisas tenham acabado desse jeito e espero que você não volte a se isolar. E se eu puder fazer um pedido:_**

 ** _Por favor, não afaste seu pai._**

 ** _Ele realmente se importa com você. Eu sei que sim!_**

 _ **Só espero que depois de tudo isso, você não pense que tudo que fiz foi pelo dinheiro. No começo sim, mas deixou de ser há muito tempo. Eu realmente amei e ainda amo você com todo meu coração, e por isso eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por não ter sido totalmente verdadeira com você, e que talvez possamos ser amigos.**_

 ** _Com todo meu amor, Bella._**

Edward olhou para a carta sentindo um aperto no peito. Essa mulher, que ele por tantas vezes havia tentado se livrar, o amava. Com todas suas forças, ela o amava. Edward sabia que Bella precisava do dinheiro para o tratamento da tia, mas como ele pôde duvidar do amor que ela sentia por ele?

Ele caminhou para fora do quarto com o celular na mão já ligando para ela, mas caia na caixa postal. Ele desceu as escadas o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam e quando ia saindo de casa pronto para chamar um táxi viu a chuva que caia. O telefone chamava enquanto ele olhava para fora, com esperanças que ela ainda não tivesse partido.

— Companhia de táxi. — A moça do telefone disse e no instante em que ia responder ele avistou o carro de Bella parado a alguns metros de sua casa. — Companhia de táxi, em que posso ajudá-lo? — Repetiu.

— Não precisa mais, obrigado. — Ele desligou e começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, o que não era muito por conta do acidente e das sequelas que ele trouxe.

Bella desceu do carro para abrir o capo e tentar descobrir o problema, mas a chuva estava cada vez pior e quando a porta do carro bateu, ela não pôde acreditar em sua _sorte_ : ficou trancada para fora, na chuva.

— Sério universo? — Perguntou olhando para o céu.

Ela tampou os olhos com as mãos e quando destampou pôde ver alguém vindo em sua direção.

A drop in the ocean - Ron Rope

 _A drop in the ocean_

 ** _(_** ** _Uma gota no oceano)_**

 _A change in the weather_

 ** _(_** ** _Uma mudança no tempo)_**

 _I was praying_

 ** _(_** ** _Eu estava rezando)_**

 _That you and me_

 ** _(_** ** _Para que você e eu)_**

 _Might end up together_

 ** _(_** ** _Pudéssemos ficar juntos)_**

 _It's like wishing for rain_

Edward corria o mais rápido que sua perna deixava. Bella havia acabado de ver quem vinha em sua direção. Era ele. Era o Edward. Bella começou a caminhar em direção a ele e em alguns segundos já estava correndo.

— Edward! — Ela disse parando a uma distancia segura dele. Se ele se aproximasse mais, ela não seria capaz de se controlar. Apesar de tudo que ele havia dito, ela ainda o amava com todas as suas forças.

— Eu li sua carta. E eu quero dizer, que depois que conheci você, não virei a antiga versão de mim. Porque aquela versão era vazia, e não sentia nada do que eu sinto hoje. O que eu sentia por você. Eu fui um idiota por ter te mandado embora sem chance de explicar e ...

— Edward...

— Não. Me deixa terminar. Aliás, eu não fui um idiota, eu sou um. Quase deixei meu orgulho te tirar de mim. Você devia ter contado sobre o acordo, mas eu também devia ter ouvido. E eu não posso descrever a dor que eu senti quando vi você passar por aquela porta. Ainda mais depois de ler a carta.

— Você a leu toda? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

— Li. E quanto ao seu pedido, não se preocupe. Não vou afastar meu pai. E também vi o cheque na cama. Agora eu percebo que você talvez tivesse medo da minha reação, então eu perdoou você por ter escondido as coisas de mim, Bella. — Ele disse e ela começou a abrir um sorriso. — Mas não acho que possamos ser amigos. — Ele disse e o sorriso dela morreu.

— Não?

— Não. Eu sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. Você veio até aqui. Eu pensei... – Bella suspirou.

— Eu sinto muito que eu não possa ser **_apenas_** seu amigo. Porque as coisas que eu penso quando estou com você... — Ele disse dando um passo à frente. — Não são coisas que amigos pensam um do outro. E nem as coisas que eu quero fazer com você.

— Que coisas você quer fazer? — Bella perguntou mordendo o lábio e suspirando.

— Eu quero beijar cada pedaço do seu corpo, e vendo você assim, eu quero tirar essa blusa do seu corpo e fazer amor com você. — Edward disse olhando para a blusa que Bella vestia. Era uma de mangas longas, mas era branca e justa e estava completamente transparente por causa da chuva e mostrava o sutiã azul escuro que ela usava.

Felizmente estavam apenas os dois na rua, então ninguém além dele poderia se deliciar com tal cena.

— E eu posso ser egoísta em te pedir isso depois de tudo que eu te disse, mas fica comigo? Fica comigo, e deixa eu amar você, e se depois você não se convencer de que eu a amo de todos os modos que uma pessoa pode amar outra, eu prometo que te deixou em paz.— Ele disse e Bella ficou tão desnorteada com as palavras de Edward que tudo que pôde fazer foi assentir.

Edward olhou para a boca de Bella e a puxou para um beijo enquanto a chuva despencava.

—Vamos sair daqui. — Ela disse entre o beijo. — Você vai se resfriar. — Preocupou-se.

—A chuva já vai passar. — Ele respondeu a apertando mais em seus braços. — Eu não vou me resfriar.

—Teimoso. — Ela disse suspirando e voltando a beijá-lo, mas ele a afastou, acariciando seu rosto.

—Você é mais. Não desistiu de mim.

—Você vale à pena. — Ela disse sorrindo.

—Me promete que é para sempre?

—Eu prometo. — Ela respondeu voltando a beijá-lo sem ligar para as gotas grossas de água que caiam do céu.

A chuva mostrava que não ia acabar então Bella deixou o carro estacionado na rua e correu para a casa de mãos dadas com Edward.

Fight Song - Rachel Platten

Eles chegaram na casa completamente molhados. Edward não perdeu tempo e a empurrou contra a parede beijando seu pescoço.

—Senti tanto sua falta. — Ele disse gemendo.

—Percebi. — Ela disse sorrindo. — Eu também senti. Muito. — Ele pegou a blusa dela a rasgando, enquanto ela tirava a blusa dele, e a jogando no chão. Eles foram andando aos tropeços entre os beijos pelo corredor deixando uma trilha de roupas molhadas. Bella não aguentava mais esperar e o empurrou em direção ao escritório. Ele vestia apenas uma cueca boxer e ela seu conjunto azul.

—O que está fazendo? — Ele perguntou entre os beijos enquanto ela o empurrava escritório adentro.

— Eu preciso de você. Agora. — Ela disse impaciente o fazendo sorrir.

— E você me tem. Para sempre se quiser, mas eu não vou ficar com você na poltrona. Não esta noite pelo menos. Essa noite nós vamos subir e eu vou fazer amor com você. A noite toda. Lentamente. — Ele disse com desejo que transbordava em seu olhar e ela assentiu perdida com o desejo que sentia.

Edward pegou a mão de Bella e a levou pelo corredor. Eles chegaram ao quarto e Edward voltou a beijá-la com devoção. Ele beijou seu pescoço e Bella fechou os olhos aproveitando cada toque. Ela desceu as mãos pelas costas dele sentindo o calor de seu corpo cada vez mais colado ao dela. Ela desceu mais as mãos até a boxer infiltrando suas mãos e o tocando, fazendo-o gemer. Ele continuou os beijos por sua clavícula enquanto a levava em direção a cama. Edward desceu a alça do sutiã que ela usava deixando uma trilha de beijos pelo caminho. Em alguns minutos os dois estavam completamente nus. Ele ficou por cima dela e a admirou.

—Tão linda...

—Edward, por favor... — Ela pediu gemendo, sentindo sua excitação. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela enquanto a penetrava lentamente e sussurrava palavras de amor.

Eles se moviam em completa sincronia enquanto gemiam e faziam juras de amor. Edward se sentia outra vez completo agora que ela estava com ele.

Bella passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o puxou com os braços o prendendo mais a si. Como se ela tivesse medo que isso fosse um sonho e que se ela o soltasse, ele fosse desaparecer.

—Edward... Deus... Eu vou... — Bella gemia palavras desconexas.

—Quase lá amor... — Edward disse sentindo seu membro sendo apertado cada vez mais.

Ele se movia lentamente para que os dois pudessem aproveitar cada sensação. E os corpos, que antes estavam frios pela água da chuva, agora estavam quentes e suados enquanto faziam amor.

Bella o apertou ainda mais com suas pernas e arranhou suas costas enquanto gemia sentindo seu orgasmo a dominar completamente. Edward rugiu sentindo o nó em seu estomago ficar cada vez mais forte e com mais algumas estocadas seu orgasmo também chegou, o devastando. Sem conseguir mais se segurar ele desabou em cima de Bella, apertando sua cintura.

—Desculpe. — Ele disse tentando sair de cima dela, mas ela o apertou ainda mais forte em seus braços.

—Não. Fica assim. — Ela disse tentando recuperar a fala enquanto ainda sentia os espasmos que seu recente orgasmo havia provocado. — Eu gosto de te ter perto assim. — Ela disse mexendo no cabelo dele que estava completamente bagunçado.

—Isso é bom, porque você não vai se livrar de mim, e eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum.

—Isso foi o que eu disse na primeira vez que fizemos amor. – Ela disse sorrindo com as lembranças.

—É a pura verdade. Porque eu descobri que não consigo mais ficar sem você. — Ele disse abraçado a cintura dela enquanto ela brincava com seu cabelo.

—Eu amo você. — Ela disse começando a sentir o sono dominá-la.

—Quase tanto quanto eu amo você.

— Atchim. — Ela espirrou e ele levantou a cabeça a olhando.

—Quem é o teimoso que ficaria resfriado mesmo? — Ele perguntou sorrindo.

—Nem começa. — Ela respondeu sorrindo.

—Não se preocupe. Vou cuidar de você.

—Então o resfriado vai valer à pena. — Ela disse e os dois pegaram no sono agarrados um ao outro.


	18. Quem bate?

Bella acordou com a luz do sol e abriu os olhos lentamente, mas quando se mexeu na cama não sentiu a presença _dele_. Se não estivesse naquele quarto, e completamente nua, pensaria que a noite passada havia sido apenas um sonho. Um sonho muito bom. Ela sentou-se e olhou em direção ao banheiro, contudo não ouviu ninguém.

— Edward? — Ela o chamou, porém não teve resposta.

Ela se enrolou no lençol, levantando da cama, e começou a procurar suas roupas, mas ao ver uma camisa dele no chão, arqueou uma sobrancelha pensativa e sorriu, capturando-a.

Edward estava na cozinha fazendo panquecas, e assim que Bella desceu as escadas o cheiro preencheu suas narinas e fez seu estomago roncar.

— Bom dia. — Ele disse sorrindo e se virando para ela.

— Como me ouviu? — Franziu o cenho surpresa. — Eu não tropecei em nada dessa vez.

— Eu ouvi seu estomago roncar. — Sorriu. — Alguém está com fome. — Concluiu rindo.

— Você tem um ouvido muito bom. — Ela comentou indo em sua direção e quando ele viu como ela estava vestida parou de sorrir imediatamente, seu olhar carregado de desejo percorreu cada centímetro do corpo dela. — Panqueca! — Disse gemendo ao sentir o cheiro da calda de chocolate.

— Alguém gosta de doces. — Mencionou, com o sorriso voltando a seus lábios, servindo um prato cheio para Bella.

— Você está mais do que certo. Eu tenho espírito de formiga. — Ela estava comendo e na primeira garfada, uma coisa – um _alguém_ – passou como um vulto em sua memória fazendo-a arregalar os olhos em choque.

— Algum problema com as panquecas? — Edward perguntou preocupado devido a reação dela.

— Não! Estão ótimas. — Tratou logo de esclarecer. — Fico feliz que seja minha última refeição — continuou com um sorriso nervoso —, já que Alice vai me matar. — Explicou para o olhar inquisitivo de Edward. — Ela deve ter ido me procurar em todos os lugares.

— Bella, devagar, por que ela te mataria?

— Eu sai ontem de manhã e não voltei mais para casa. Parece exagero, mas _ela_ tende a exagerar às vezes. Uma vez eu me atrasei uns quarenta minutos para o jantar que marcamos e ela estava ligando pra polícia para denunciar meu desaparecimento quando cheguei lá. A essa hora ela deve ter checado até os hospitais.

— Você quer ligar para ela? Assim você a mantem informada de que está viva e bem. — Ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Você se importa se eu usar seu celular? — Fez uma carinha com um pequeno bico que Edward não conseguiu resistir, se ela descobrisse que teria tudo o que desejasse com aquele semblante ele estaria em grande perigo. — Já que o meu ficou sem bateria. — Explicou. — O que foi ótimo, porque se não tivesse ficado eu teria ligado para o reboque e você não teria me encontrado e eu não teria uma das melhores noites da minha vida e eu estou falando demais. — Sorriu amarelo. — Desculpe.

— Então, sorte a minha que seu celular descarregou e seu carro morreu.

— A Gertrude não morreu. — Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e empinou o queixo. — Ela teve que fazer um descanso. — Rebateu.

— Gertrude? — Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— O nome da minha picape. — Explicou.

— Você deu o nome de Gertrude para o seu carro? — Ele perguntou sem conseguir segurar a risada.

— O que tem de errado com esse nome? — Voltou a abaixar os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha, o desafiando a responder.

— O que tem de errado? — Repetiu perplexo.

— É um ótimo nome. Vai me dizer que seu carro não tinha um nome?

— É claro que tinha, mas Scott é um nome muito bom.

— Scott?

— O que? Eu gostava de filmes de heróis, e Scott era um ótimo personagem.

— Ai, meu Deus. O nome do seu carro veio dos X-Men e você está falando da Gertrude? — Ela perguntou rindo.

— Você reconheceu a referência. — Apontou-lhe um dedo, acusando-a. — Não pode rir.

— Eu estou rindo porque você é _nerd_ e isso é completamente fofo. — Sorriu se sentindo a sabichona e ele corou. — Como eu não sabia disso? — Ela perguntou e ele deu de ombros entregando o celular para ela.

Ela discou o número já esperando pelos gritos.

 _—_ _Isabella Marie Swan! Onde é que você se meteu? Onde está o seu celular? Por que não voltou para casa? Por que não ligou antes? Por que..._

— Alice! — Bella a interrompeu. — Fica calma.

 _—_ _Onde você está? Está machucada? E a Gertrude? Eu liguei para a polícia, mas aqueles incompetentes disseram que uma pessoa só é considerada desaparecida depois de 24 horas_ — vociferou _—, vê se pode um absurdo desses? Em 24 horas a pessoas pode ser estuprada, esquartejada e morta!_ — Indignou-se _— Então eu fui até o hospital._

 _—_ _Alice! Me deixa falar. Eu vou explicar tudo._

— Você quer tirar ela do viva voz? — Edward perguntou querendo dar privacidade para Bella.

— Ela não está no viva voz. — Bella respondeu e ele abriu a boca incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.

— Eu estou bem. Estou na casa do Edward.

 _—_ _Do Edward? O que você... Ah... Poxa, Bella, podia ter avisado. Eu fui até o IML._

— Alice. — A morena fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, apertando sua fronte com a ponta dos dedos. — Eu já disse que quando uma pessoa não aparece ou se atrasa você não precisa ir até a polícia, hospital ou... _IML_. — Cuspiu a palavra e Edward segurou o riso.

— _Como eu poderia saber? Mas pelo tom da sua voz, aposto que..._

— Alice, você já sabe onde estou, agora eu tenho que ir.

 _—_ _Mande um oi para o ex-odiador de gatos por mim. — Respondeu e Bella desligou._

— Aqui. — Ela entregou o celular para Edward que ainda ria. – Não se atreva a falar um "a".

— Eu não disse nada. — Jogou as mãos para cima em forma de rendição. — Como soa para você o plano de tomarmos o café da manhã na cama? — Perguntou mudando de assunto.

— Realmente muito bom. — Bella respondeu e, quando ia pegar a bandeja com as panquecas, Edward colocou a mão sobre a dela, impedindo-a.

— Pode deixar. — Ele disse e ela o olhou inquisitiva. — O que? Não queremos acidentes.

— Muito engraçado.

— Eu estou brincando. Você sabe que eu amo você.

— Pra sua sorte, eu também. — Ela disse sorrindo, mostrando que não estava chateada.

Eles subiram e passaram a manhã no quarto entre conversas e brincadeiras.

Edward estava sentado na cama e Bella na sua frente com as costas em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava seu braço. Ele colocou o queixo no ombro dela e suspirou dizendo:

— Desculpa.

— Pelo que? — Ela perguntou se virando para ele. — Se é pela mordida, eu disse que não me importo. Não é como se alguém fosse ver, ela fica escondida. — Argumentou e ele riu, voltando a suspirar.

— Na verdade, não me arrependo da mordida. E não é sobre isso que eu estava falando. Quero me desculpar por não ter te dado chance de se explicar. Não devia ter te mandado embora naquele dia.

— Edward...

— Não. Eu preciso dizer. Eu sinto muito, fui um completo idiota. Eu quase te perdi por que fiquei de orgulho ferido. E o pior foi que eu nem ouvi seu lado. Eu simplesmente te mandei embora. — Umedeceu os lábios. — Eu nem imagino o que isso deve ter feito com você. — Bella estremeceu com as lembranças daquele dia em seu apartamento.

— Não foi bonito de se ver, mas isso não importa. Você está aqui agora. — Ela disse e ele a apertou mais em seus braços.

O celular tocou e Edward olhou no visor.

— Mas acho que você não vai ficar aqui por muito mais tempo...

— Desculpa, eu vou falar com ela e depois desligamos o seu celular. — Bella disse pegando o aparelho e atendendo. — O que foi Alice?

 _—_ _Bella, eu não queria atrapalhar o... momento de vocês, mas tenho noticias. Sobre Esme._

— Esme? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ela perguntou sentindo o medo se espalhar.

 _—_ _Não. Nada de ruim._ — Tranquilizou a prima. _— Parece que o tratamento para o qual ela foi escolhida está funcionando. Eu estou indo para o hospital agora._

— Então, quer dizer que ela vai ficar bem? — Bella sentiu as lagrimas nos olhos.

 _—_ _Sim, Bella. Minha mãe vai ficar bem._ — Alice respondeu emocionada.

— Eu... Eu vou para o hospital também, Ali. Quero ver como ela está.

 _—_ _Tudo bem. Eu nem acredito nisso, Bella. Minha mãe vai ficar bem._ — Repetiu sentindo a alegria tomar conta de seu coração.

Elas haviam lutado tanto para que Esme melhorasse, em meio a tantas recaídas a tristeza invadiu suas almas, mas agora a história era outra, a mãe delas finalmente estaria curada, sem batalhas contra a morte, pois Esme vencera a guerra.

— Você está sozinha aí? — Bella perguntou.

 _—_ _Não. Jass está comigo._

— Jasper?

 _—_ _Você tinha razão sobre ele, ok? Ele está sendo tão bom para mim. Tem me ajudado tanto._

— Fico feliz por você, Ali. — Sorriu de canto, de certa forma orgulhosa. — Fico mesmo. — Alice merecia ter alguém como Jasper ao seu lado. — Eu só vou passar no apartamento para mudar de roupa e nos encontramos lá.

— _Nos vemos em breve então. Um beijo_. — Ela disse se despedindo.

— Boas notícias? — Edward perguntou.

— As melhores. O tratamento da minha tia Esme está funcionando. Ela vai ficar bem.

— Que coisa boa, Bella. — Sorriu, feliz pela namorada. — Você vai para o hospital?

— Sim. Você não se importa, não é? Eu volto logo.

— Eu queria poder ir com você, mas...

— Hospitais podem te deixar doente. — Edward tinha a imunidade baixa desde o acidente. — Não se preocupe com isso. — Ela o reconfortou, beijando-o, e em seguida começou a se vestir. — Eu volto assim que puder está bem?

— Está bem.

— Ah, sim! Eu vou chamar o reboque quando eu voltar. Acha que tem problema deixar a Gertrude onde está?

— Não. — Ele disse sorrindo com o nome. — Mas pode deixar que eu chamo o reboque.

— Você é o melhor.

— Eu sei. O que você faria sem mim, não é?

— Eu já disse que você é convencido?

— Hm, deixa eu pensar... — Colocou um dedo no queixo pensativo. — Hoje ainda não. — Concluiu com o sorriso torto.

— Você é muito convencido, mas é um convencido que eu amo muito. — Ela disse o beijando mais uma vez e saindo.

Após o táxi estacionar em frente ao seu prédio, ela entrou em seu apartamento e foi tomar um banho antes de ir para o hospital. Não queria chegar lá cheirando a sexo. Quando ia secar os cabelos ouviu a campainha. Ela não esperava ninguém, talvez fosse o Emmett, pensou, sorrindo com a ideia.

Bella foi até a porta enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha e quando a abriu e viu quem estava do outro lado, desfez o sorriso e deixou a toalha cair de suas mãos.

— Cha... Charlie?

— Olá, Isabella.


	19. Cobrando a conta

— O que faz aqui? Como me encontrou? — Bella perguntou sentindo a garganta fechar.

Ver aquele homem a tele transportou para anos atrás, toda a dor, vergonha e medo atravessando seu corpo e alma novamente. Ver Charlie não lhe trazia nenhum sentimento bom, só a fazia reviver seu pior pesadelo, várias e várias vezes.

— Isso é jeito de falar com seu pai, Isabella? — Charlie olhou para o apartamento por cima dos ombros de Bella. — Então? Não vai me convidar para entrar? — Ele perguntou e ela permaneceu calada, chocada demais para responder. — Vejo que Esme não lhe deu educação nenhuma. — Concluiu, entrando sem ser convidado.

— Você não respondeu. O que faz aqui? Como me encontrou? — Fechou a porta, mas não se moveu, apenas virou, ficando de frente para o pai.

— Eu tenho bons contatos. Eles me mantem bem informado. — Colocou as mãos para trás, andando pela sala de estar. — Eu vim ver como minha filha está.

— Agora se lembra que sou sua filha? — Sorriu sem humor. — Por que quando precisei de você, você não se lembrava.

— Ainda zangada pelo que aconteceu no vestiário? Cresce, Isabella. Foi apenas uma brincadeira dos rapazes.

— Uma brincadeira? — Ela perguntou chocada. — Você realmente veio até minha casa para dizer que eles estavam apenas brincando? Isso é lesão corporal, Charlie. Dê-se por satisfeito de eu não ter pedido para que Esme processasse os pais deles.

— Eu não teria permitido. Seria um escândalo. Já pensou no que isso causaria na minha carreira?

— Sua carreira? Você já pensou no que isso _me_ causou?

— Você parece muito bem. — Mediu-a dos pés à cabeça. — O mesmo nariz empinado de sempre.

— O que você quer?

— Eu mencionei que me aposentei? — Ele perguntou enquanto olhava as fotos espalhadas pelas paredes e estantes da sala de estar.

— E isso é da minha conta por que...?

— Eu me aposentei, mas agora eu ganho muito menos. Quase não consigo me manter.

— E isso continua sendo da minha conta por que...? — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, querendo entender onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

— Mas você por outro lado, está muito bem.

— Não graças a você, obrigada. — Sorriu sarcástica.

— Tem um bom apartamento. — Apontou, ignorando o que ela dizia. — Um bom emprego — sorriu — e um bom partido. Pelo menos isso que você tem no meio das pernas serviu para algo de útil. — Suas palavras saíram carregadas de desprezo e Bella o olhou horrorizada

—Saia. — Vociferou.

— Eu pesquisei sobre ele e...

— Saia daqui, agora! — Gritou.

Ela não permitiria que Charlie envolvesse Edward em suas teias de mentiras e manipulações. Isso jamais!

— Vai ser um prazer. Assim que você me der o que eu quero. Sabe, você é muito bem de vida agora. Seria bom começar a me pagar pelos oito anos que viveu e comeu em minha casa.

Era surreal as coisas absurdas que Charlie estava falando, Bella não acreditava que seu pai poderia ser pior do que ela pensou que ele fosse, ele estava realmente se superando.

— Eu quero você fora daqui, agora.

— Isso não é jeito de falar, Isabella. Afinal, eu sou seu pai.

— Você nunca soube o que essa palavra significa. Não a use. Eu quero você fora daqui, agora.

— E eu quero dinheiro para minhas dividas. Nós podemos nos ajudar. Você me ajuda me dando o dinheiro e eu sumindo da sua vista.

— Eu não tenho dinheiro e, mesmo se tivesse, não te daria um centavo se quer.

— Ah! Eu sei que você é a mesma dura de sempre. Mas e o seu namoradinho? Aquele sim tem dinheiro. Mais do que eu seria capaz de gastar. Eu sei que ele está na sua mão. Então não vai ser difícil você conseguir arrancar alguma coisa dele. Deixa eu perguntar uma coisa, Isabella. - Charlie disse se virando para ela. — Você não sente repulsa em ficar com aquela aberração?Tudo bem que ele tem todo aquele dinheiro, mas eu sinto calafrios só de olhar para aquela cicatriz.

— Seu desgraçado, eu quero você fora daqui! — Abriu a porta do apartamento em um atitude clara para que ele saísse o quanto antes.

— Eu só vou embora quando receber o dinheiro, Isabella. Pelo que eu soube você só estava com ele pelo dinheiro mesmo. Por que tanto drama agora? — Ele disse e antes que pudesse desviar, a mão de Bella o acertou um tapa.

— Eu quero você fora da minha casa e da minha vida. A única família que eu tenho são a minha tia, minha prima e meus amigos. Eu quero que você fique longe de mim e das pessoas que eu amo. Se você se aproximar meio metro delas você me paga, Charlie! Me paga!

— Você vai se arrepender desse tapa, Isabella.

— Não se preocupe, se você sair agora eu prometo que esse será o ultimo.

— Eu já vou. Mas eu ainda espero o dinheiro. — Charlie disse saindo ao perceber que não conseguiria nada daquele jeito, tinha que ser esperto.

Depois que o choque passou, Bella fechou a porta e começou a sentir o desespero a dominar, ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Alice.

 _— Bella? Onde você está? Já está vindo?_

— O-oi, Ali. Como a tia Esme está?

 _— Acho que a pergunta aqui é, o que aconteceu?_ — Afinal de contas já era pra Bella ter chegado ao hospital.

— Ela está perto? — Perguntou se referindo a sua tia.

 _— Não. Eu estou no corredor. O que aconteceu, Bella?_

— Charlie foi o que aconteceu. Ele me encontrou, Alice. Ele veio até aqui.

— _Charlie?_ — Ela engasgou com o nome, aquilo não podia ser verdade. — _Aquele... ele te machucou?_ — A menos hipótese dele se quer encostar um dedo em Bella fazia seu coração acelerar ainda mais. _— Onde você está agora?_

— Não. Ele não fez nada. — A tranquilizou. — Eu estou no apartamento. Ele já foi embora.

 _— Como ele conseguiu subir? O que ele queria?_

— Ele quer dinheiro, Ali. Ele sabe que Edward e eu estamos juntos e quer lucrar com isso. Eu liguei para dizer que não vou para o hospital agora. Esme não pode ficar nervosa, você sabe que eu não conseguiria esconder isso dela, ela me conhece bem demais, saberia na hora que algo aconteceu.

 _— É verdade._ — Sorriu minimamente ao se lembrar que Bella sempre era pega na mentira por Esme. — _Eu vou sair daqui e estou indo pra aí._

— Não. Se você sair a tia Esme vai saber que tem alguma coisa errada. Eu estou bem

 _— Não quero que você fique sozinha._

— Não vou, eu estou voltando para a casa do Edward.

 _— Tem certeza?_ — Não queria deixar a prima sozinha de jeito nenhum.

— Tenho. Só diz pra tia Esme que eu amo muito ela. Eu passo ai assim que eu puder.

 _— Eu digo. Promete que me liga assim que chegar na casa do Edward?_

— Bella disse e, após se despedirem, desligou.

Demons — Imagine Dragons

 ** _When the days are cold_**

 _(Quando os dias estão frios)_

 ** _And the cards all fold_**

 _(E as cartas todas dobradas)_

 ** _And the saints we see_**

 _(E os santos que vemos)_

 ** _Are all made of gold_**

 _(São todos feitos de ouro)_

 ** _When your dreams all fail_**

 _(Quando todos os seus sonhos fracassam)_

 ** _And the ones we hail_**

 _(E aqueles que saudamos)_

 ** _Are the worst of all_**

 _(São os piores de todos)_

 ** _And the blood's run stale_**

 _(E o sangue vai secando)_

 ** _I want to hide the truth_**

 _(Quero esconder a verdade)_

 ** _I want to shelter you_**

 _(Quero abrigar você)_

 ** _But with the beast inside_**

 _(Mas com a fera dentro)_

 ** _There's nowhere we can hide_**

 _(Não há onde nos escondermos)_

 ** _No matter what we breed_**

 _(Não importa o que criamos)_

 ** _We still are made of greed_**

 _(Ainda somos feitos de ganância)_

 ** _This is my kingdom come_**

 _(Este é o meu fim)_

 ** _This is my kingdom come_**

 _(Este é o meu fim)_

 ** _When you feel my heat_**

 _(Quando você sentir o meu calor)_

 ** _Look into my eyes_**

 _(Olhe nos meus olhos)_

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 ** _Don't get too close_**

 _(Não se aproxime muito)_

 ** _It's dark inside_**

 _(É escuro aqui dentro)_

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

Ela havia pego um taxi até a casa de Edward e quando entrou – ele estava no escritório, mas ao ouvir a porta ele apareceu no corredor – logo o avistou.

— Bella? Pensei que você fosse até o hospital. O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou confuso e ela correu até ele, se jogando em seus braços, ele a envolveu e ela começou chorar. — Deus, amor, o que houve? — O coração dele se apertou ao vê-la naquelas condições. A preocupação dançava em sua mente, imaginando mil e uma hipótese, uma pior que a outra.

— Charlie voltou... — Ela disse soluçando e ele a apertou mais em seus braços, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha.


	20. Não estamos sozinhos

Depois de chorar, Bella estava mais calma e acabou dormindo no sofá enquanto Edward afagava seus cabelos. Ele nunca havia visto ela daquele jeito, ela era sempre tão doce e alegre, ele já havia a visto zangada, mas nunca chorando. E havia algo mais em seus olhos. Havia medo.

Agora que ela estava dormindo, ele se levantou com o celular na mão e ligou para Alice. Aproveitou que seu número estava nas ligações e o salvou.

 _— Alô? Bella?_

— Oi. Na verdade não, aqui é o Edward.

 _— Oi, Edward. Como ela está? Eu queria poder sair daqui agora, mas Bella pediu pra não contar nada para Esme._

— Bella chegou aqui chorando.

 _— Eu preciso falar com ela, Edward._

— Ela estava exausta e acabou pegando no sono. Eu nunca a vi assim.

 _— Ela chorou na sua frente?_ — Alice perguntou incrédula.

— Chorou. E isso me quebrou. Por que a surpresa?

 _— Ela não chora na frente das pessoas. Deus... Nem imagino o que aquele cretino deve ter dito à ela._

— Ele insinuou que ela estava comigo por dinheiro, e agora que ela tinha muito podia pagar as despesas que ele teve nos oito anos que ela viveu com ele.

 _— Se eu o encontrar, eu juro que vou querer arrancar as bolas dele. Bella estava tão bem agora. Vocês finalmente se acertaram_. — Parecia até que o destino estava contra a prima, pois nada de bom podia acontecer que lá vinha alguma coisa ruim para arruinar sua felicidade. — _Edward, eu tenho que desligar agora, mas você se importa se eu passar aí mais tarde para ver como ela está?_

— Não, claro que não, pode vir. Acho que fará bem à ela.

 _— E mais um coisa. Ela pode ficar aí com você? Eu vou passar a noite no hospital com a minha mãe. Não gosto da idéia dela sozinha no apartamento._

— Eu não a deixaria ir nem se você não dissesse nada, Alice.

 _— Obrigada._

— Depois nos falamos.

 _— Tudo bem. E, ah, Edward?_

— Sim?

 _— Fico feliz que tenham se acertado e que ela tenha você._ — Sorriu.

— Eu também, Alice. — Disse olhando para Bella, que estava enrolada na manta, com a cabeça em seu colo. — Você nem faz ideia.

Minutos mais tarde, Alice veio, porém Bella ainda dormia e ela teve que voltar para o hospital, mas prometeu que retornaria assim que possível.

Edward ainda mexia nos cabelos dela quando ela começou a acordar.

— Hei. — Ele disse sorrindo.

— Oi. — Respondeu se sentando e ficando ao lado dele.

— Como você está?

— Melhor. Desculpe, você não precisava ter visto aquela cena. — Disse sem jeito, se encolhendo, enquanto ele a envolvia nos braços.

— Eu sinto muito que ele esteja de volta, Bella. Mas não se desculpe por suas lagrimas, e não ache que não possa me dizer o que está sentindo.

— Eu sei. Mas ver ele lá. Andando pelo apartamento, mexendo nas coisas... — Sua memória a levou até a cena, fazendo cada pelo de seu corpo se eriçar. — E as coisas que ele disse. Aquilo me assustou, porque eu sei que ele não vai simplesmente ir embora.

— Por que acha isso? — Edward perguntou, ainda acariciando o braço dela.

— Ele não teria vindo de tão longe para ir embora depois de um não.

— Bella, se é sobre dinheiro...

— Não se atreva a terminar essa frase. — Ela o interrompeu, virando-se para ele.

— Eu só quero dizer que se assim ele vai te deixar em paz. — Jogou de ombros, dinheiro não era problema nenhum para ele quando se tratava da segurança de sua Bella.

— E acha que eu vou aceitar o seu dinheiro para dar pra ele? — Ela perguntou se afastando e ficando em pé, a sua frente. — Acha mesmo? Ou que ele pararia na primeira vez?

— Eu só não quero que ele chegue perto de você. — Edward disse estendendo a mão para ela, que voltou a se sentar perto dele.

— Ele vai desistir — tentou se agarrar a suas próprias palavras —, não se preocupe, assim que perceber que eu não tenho nada, ele vai embora. — Ela se aninhou em seus braços e, de repente, lembrou da tia no hospital. — Alice! — Levantou-se mais uma vez.

— Não se preocupe — foi a vez dele de tranquiliza-la —, ela ligou e veio aqui enquanto você dormia.

— Ela está cheia de problemas com a tia Esme. — Lamentou. —Charlie não devia ser mais uma preocupação para ela.

— Se ele está atrás de você, então acho que ele é uma preocupação de todos nós, amor. — Edward sorriu sem humor. — Acho que seria bom pedir uma medida restritiva contra ele, Bella.

— Acho uma boa ideia. — Assentiu, concordando com ele, e depois olhou no relógio de pulso. — Está ficando tarde. — Em seguida seus olhos fitaram o lado de fora.

— Eu sei, e é por isso que vamos pedir uma pizza e assistir um filme lá no quarto, depois de um bom banho. — Disse sorrindo malicioso enquanto se levantava e segurava as mãos dela.

— O que? Não, eu quis dizer que tenho que ir pra casa. — Argumentou, confusa, mas devolvendo o sorriso, sabendo aonde Edward queria chegar com aquela proposta.

— Você me conhece a mais de um ano, em que momento pensou que eu deixaria você sozinha naquele apartamento com esse lunático à solta? — Edward perguntou de forma firme. Suas mãos foram para a cintura dela e a apertou, de forma possessiva, cheio de desejo.

— Eu ficarei bem, Edward — disse enquanto suas mãos ganhavam vida própria e começavam a se perder entre os fios acobreados da nuca dele —, mesmo.

— A ideia de passar outra noite comigo é tão ruim assim?

— É claro que não. Eu só não tenho roupas. — Edward encostou o nariz no pescoço dela, fazendo-a tremer.

— Você não vai precisar. — Sussurrou.

Bella fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele toque, Edward lhe causava sensações que nunca sentira antes e ela adorava isso.

— Acho que você está me convencendo.

— Por que não sobe para um banho? Eu peço a pizza e já te encontro lá. — Edward se afastou, arqueando a sobrancelha e Bella assentiu, sorrindo com segundas intenções e, antes de subir os degraus, lhe deu um singelo beijo.

Assim que Edward pediu a pizza, apagou as luzes da sala e subiu, mas ele não sabia que cada um de seus movimentos eram observados, porque durante todo aquele tempo, alguém os vigiava da janela.

A pizza chegou e eles comeram assistindo a um filme, mas Bella não conseguia se concentrar na história, quando as mãos dele não deixavam seu corpo.

—Você está me distraindo. - Ela disse manhosa enquanto as mãos dele desciam cada vez mais.

—E você está adorando. - Ele disse sorrindo. Ela se cansou de suas provocações e se virou montando em seu colo.

—Dois podem jogar esse jogo. - Bella disse com um olhar travesso e Edward ergueu as mãos em rendição.

The Kooks - Bad Habit

Bella apoiou suas mãos no ombro dele enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço a fazendo mãos dele foram para sua cintura. Já que Bella não tinha roupas ali, quando terminaram o banho ambos foram para cama sem nenhuma peça de roupa.

As mãos de Edward apertaram a cintura dela, mas ela o afastou e sorriu com uma idéia que teve.

—O que...?- Ele perguntou confuso quando ela se levantou caminhando até a porta com o lençol enrolado em seu corpo.- Aonde você vai? – Edward perguntou ofegante se sentando na cama.

—Por que não me segue e descobre?- Bella disse piscando para ele e saiu do quarto. Edward se levantou o mais rápido que pode e a seguiu. Ela corria pelo corredor com o lençol balançando ele tentou acompanhá-la.

Bella chegou até a porta do escritório e o esperou.

— O que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto ao vê-la dentro de seu escritório.

— Eu me lembro que um certo alguém tinha uma certa fantasia. – Bella disse sorrindo e ele gemeu. — Então senhor Masen? Está pronto para realizar essa fantasia? — Bella perguntou deixando o lençol cair e revelando seu corpo.

— Na poltrona? – Edward perguntou com a voz carregada de desejo.

—Não.- Bella disse se aproximando e sussurrou em seu ouvido. — No escritório todo. — Ela respondeu e ele a agarrou a puxando para perto e soltando o lençol que o cobria.

Edward a empurrou em direção a mesa, e Bella se sentou espalhando as coisas que estavam no caminho.

Edward forçou seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo suas costas colarem na mesa e com sua mão guiou seu membro até a entrada dela.

Com as costas de Bella sobre a mesa e suas mãos entrelaçadas Edward a penetrou lentamente. Ambos gemeram com o contato. Edward soltou uma de suas mãos e a usou para levantar mais suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele a abrindo mais para ele. Bella gemia cada vez mais alto. Incapaz de se controlar.

Ele começou em um ritmo lento que fazia com que ambos sentissem cada movimento. Bella o apertou ainda mais com suas pernas em volta dele aumentando a fricção entre os corpos suados.

Edward se inclinou a puxando para um beijo e mordendo seu pescoço a fazendo gemer e gritar. Sua perna direita foi jogada por cima do ombro dele a deixando mais aberta. Ela estava completamente molhada, então ele entrava e saia dela cada vez mais rápido. Ele estava perto então diminuiu a velocidade para prolongar o prazer que sentiam.

Ele a olhou e ela nunca esteve tão perfeita. Seus cabelos castanhos esparramados pela mesa, suas bochechas coradas. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela só conseguia de concentrar nas sensações que sentia. A mão de Edward apertando levemente sua coxa enquanto ele estocava cada vez mais forte.

—Edward! — Ela gritava seu nome. Ele levou uma de suas mão até a entrada dela e começou acariciar o clitóris dela. Ele podia sentir as paredes dela o apertando e as pernas dela começaram a fraquejar. Ele voltou a estocar aumentando a velocidade e ela gritou quando sentiu seu orgasmo a dominar. Sua vista estava embaçada e se ela fechasse os olhos poderia ver pontinhos coloridos.

Com mais algumas estocadas ele sentiu o próprio ápice se aproximando e gemendo desabou em cima dela enquanto tentava recuperar o controle de seus membros. Aquela seria uma noite muito divertida.


	21. Era para ser uma surpresa

Aquela semana se arrastou e Bella não teve mais noticias de Charlie. Era como se ele nunca tivesse aparecido. Ela havia passado aquela semana e a que se seguiu na casa de Edward e como ela não tinha roupas ali, foram duas semanas bem interessantes, mas já era hora de voltar para a vida real.

— Alice, eu preciso falar com você. — Bella disse, enquanto a prima tomava seu chá gelado.

— Claro, Bella, o que é?

— Eu acho que existe uma chance de seu estar grávida. — Respondeu e tudo que Alice fez foi cuspir o chá a um metro de distancia.

— O que? — Ela perguntou ainda se desengasgando e tossindo.

— Respira, Alice. Eu não quero ficar mais nervosa do que já estou.

— Desculpa. Você me pegou de surpresa aqui. Como aconteceu?

— Você quer o que, Alice? Uma aula sobre pássaros e abelhas?

— Não. É claro que não. Eu sei como funciona, eu só quero saber como isso aconteceu, quer dizer, você sempre foi a mais responsável de nós duas. — Olhou para os lados como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo óbvio. — Além disso, você toma pílula.

— Aquela semana em que Charlie apareceu e você estava com Esme no hospital, eu fiquei com o Edward. Nós tínhamos acabado de voltar. Eu deixei minhas pílulas. Você sabe que eu esqueço as coisas. — Colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça em um gesto claro de desespero. — E se ele pensar que eu fiz de propósito, Alice?

— Bella, se não existisse a possibilidade de você estar grávida, eu te daria um tapa agora mesmo, só por cogitar essa ideia. Sabe que Edward nunca pensaria isso.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Respirou fundo, baixando as mãos. — Eu estou com medo.

— Você já fez os exames?

— Não. Estava esperando você ir comigo.

— Então pegue suas coisas e vamos.

Bella pegou seus documentos, sua bolsa e saiu com Alice para tirar suas duvidas de uma vez por todas.

— E então? — Alice perguntou ansiosa assim que Bella saiu com os papéis na mão.

— Eu tenho que falar com o Edward. — Respondeu pálida e Alice gritou. — Não grita, sua doida. — Chamou a atenção da baixinha.

— Desculpa. Eu estou feliz por você, Bella. Eu vou ser tia! — Gritou novamente, pulando, e Bella riu. — Você já vai contar para ele?

— Eu não sei. Acho que sim. Na verdade, acho que tenho uma ideia melhor. — Bella disse sorrindo.

— E você não vai me contar?

— Não.

— Bella. — Alice disse frustrada.

— Eu estou brincando. — Bella riu da carinha de cachorro sem dono que a prima fez. — Nesse final de semana é aniversário do Edward. Acho que vou fazer uma surpresa.

Bella estava começando a se arrumar para o encontro com Edward, seria em um restaurante no centro da cidade, o lugar perfeito para contar a novidade, mas queria ter certeza de que estava tudo certo, então pegou seu celular e ligou para ele.

— _Bella?_ — Edward disse ao atender.

— A única. — Sorriu convencida e o ouviu rir do outro da lado da linha. — Nosso jantar ainda está de pé?

 _— Claro. Eu poderia passar aí no seu apartamento para te buscar de táxi._

— Boa tentativa. — Riu. — Eu disse que te encontraria no restaurante.

 _— Eu tinha que tentar._ — Sorriu, jogando de ombros. — _Não vai mesmo me contar qual é a surpresa?_

— Se eu contasse não seria surpresa, Sherlock.

 _— Como eu disse, eu tinha que tentar. Te vejo em uma hora?_

— Com certeza. — Bella respondeu olhando para a caixa branca em cima da mesa de centro. Nela havia um body branco – de um tema que sabia que Edward adoraria – um par de sapatinhos e um teste de gravidez com resultado positivo, que ela havia comprado na farmácia.

Após terminar de se arrumar – estava maravilhosa em um vestido de alcinha que ia até o meio das coxas, amarelo, ele era folgadinho, mas moldava seu corpo com perfeição, ela calçava uma sapatilha preta com branco e os cachos, na cor mogno, caiam como cascatas em suas costas –, Bella chamou um táxi, pois Gertrudes deu seu ultimo suspiro naquele dia em frente a casa de Edward. Então agora ela usava os taxis para ir de um lugar a outro.

Ela pegou a caixa em cima da mesa de centro e, assim que abriu a porta, paralisou com quem estava a sua frente.

— O que faz aqui? — Perguntou dando um passo para trás, levando sua mão livre instintivamente para sua barriga, ainda lisa.

— Isso é jeito de me receber, Isabella? — Charlie disse enquanto entrava no apartamento.

— Pensei ter deixado claro que você não é bem vindo aqui.

— Sabe, eu pensei que você fosse burra, mas acho que me enganei. — Sorriu orgulhoso — O golpe da barriga? Espero que dê mais certo do que com a sua tia. — Disse com desdém.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. — Respondeu se forçando a afastar as mãos da barriga.

— Não? Então não tem um pequeno bastardo aí? — Apontou para o ventre dela. — Por isso você agarrou a própria barriga ao me ver? Por nada? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. — Ou, por exemplo, você não foi a um laboratório? — Sorriu vitorioso ao notar o semblante de horror da filha.

— Como sabe de tudo isso?

— Você não sabia que se você informar seu sobrenome e provar ligação com a paciente, eles liberam os exames? — Piscou o olhou para ela. — Você pode pensar que eu trabalho do lado errado da coisa, mas ainda sim sou muito bom no que faço. Eu tenho seguido você, Isabella.

— Por quê?

— Informação é poder. Eu poderia dizer que se não me der o dinheiro, contaria para aquela aberração do seu namorado que você carrega um bastardo aí, mas eu sei que ele não teria problemas com isso.

— Fora. — Bella vociferou.

— Mas o que será que ele diria se pensasse que essa coisinha não é filho dele?

— Eu quero que você saia daqui agora. — Ela disse mais alto.

— Não seja estúpida. Podemos trabalhar juntos. Eu sou seu pai.

— Meu pai? Agora você é meu pai? — Ela rosnou vermelha de raiva se aproximando de Charlie, que deu um passo para trás ao ver a fúria estampada em seus olhos. — Onde estava esse instinto paternal quando aqueles moleques me perseguiam? Ou quando me jogaram de baixo da água fervendo e você não fez nada? Onde estava? Onde?

— Acho que você está exagerando. Na verdade, está sendo ingrata.

— Você tem alguma ideia do que fez comigo?

— Eu tentei te ajudar a ser uma pessoa forte, Isabella. Se esse é meu crime, então sou culpado.

— Você está alucinando tanto assim? Olha para mim. Você tem ideia da merda que fez com a minha cabeça? Você destruiu minha infância. Eu cresci odiando ser quem eu era.

— Isso de novo, Isabella? Você não cansa de se repetir? Eu não queria um filho. Renée quis levar essa gravidez adiante. O mínimo que ela podia ter feito era ter me dado um garoto.

— Eu quero você fora da minha casa. Fora da minha vida e fora da vida do meu filho.

— O mínimo que você pode fazer é dar um herdeiro à ele. Já que sua mãe falhou comigo nesse quesito. — Ele disse ignorando todas as palavras que ela dizia.

— Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu o conheço o suficiente para saber que ele amaria nosso filho independente de qualquer coisa.

— Tem tanta certeza? Você nem sabe se ele vai querer essa criança.

— Saia daqui! — Bella exigiu.

— E se a aberração não quiser essa criança? O que você vai fazer? Jogar essa oportunidade com ele no lixo por um bastardo? O cara é um anormal, mas pelo menos tem dinheiro.

— Fora da minha casa! — Bella disse mais alto.

— Ou vai fazer igual a sua tia? Ser mãe solteira? Com uma criação dessas, não poderia esperar mais. — Ele disse com desprezo.

— Não se atreva a dizer nada sobre o Edward ou sobre a Esme. Ela fez o que _você_ não fez. Ela me criou. _Ela_ é minha família.

— Ela é uma vagabunda, que foi burra o bastante para não acabar com o problema quando podia. — Ele retrucou e Bella o acertou com um tapa que fez seus olhos ferverem de raiva.

— Eu disse que você não ia mais encostar sua mão em mim, Isabella. Está na hora de aprender uma lição. — Charlie disse segurando a mão dela e a esbofeteou. Depois do choque, Bella se enfureceu e partiu para cima dele.

— Você nunca mais toque em mim. — Ela gritou o estapeando e Charlie a empurrou, fazendo com que fosse para trás e perdesse o equilíbrio, caindo sobre a mesa de centro, feita de vidro.

Bella ainda estava tomando consciência do que Charlie havia feito e estava pronta para se levantar e revidar.

— Seu filho da... — Mas antes que ela terminasse a frase, sentiu uma pontada na barriga e a agarrou instintivamente. Charlie ainda a olhava, completamente sem reação pelo que havia feito. Ele podia ser um verme, mas nunca havia encostado um dedo em Bella.

— Eu disse para não tocar em mim, menina. — Ele disse sentindo a voz falhar, ele ia dar mais um passo quando Bella agarrou a barra do vestido gemendo de dor. Ao olhar para baixo, Charlie pôde ver o sangue que escorria de seu vestido.

— O que...? — Bella disse tocando no liquido que escorria entre suas pernas e olhando para a mão banhada em sangue. — Não! — Ela disse sentindo dor e Charlie parou onde estava. — Liga para a emergência. — Ela pediu tentando controlar a dor que sentia enquanto Charlie permanecia parado. — Por favor. — Implorou para ele.

— Eu não queria... — Tentou se explicar e ela continuou gemendo de dor esperando que ele a ajudasse.

— Charlie, por favor... Ele é seu neto. — Suplicou para seu lado humano com esperanças de que fosse atendida, mas suas preces não foram ouvidas, porque mesmo atordoado, Charlie conseguiu sair correndo do apartamento, deixando Bella sangrando no chão.

Enquanto isso Edward esperava no restaurante que haviam marcado. Bella disse que tinha uma surpresa para ele, contudo queria contar pessoalmente. Ela já estava mais de uma hora atrasada, quando Edward ligou para seu celular, que depois de chamar, caiu na caixa postal, ele se preocupou, pois Bella sempre atendia. Então respirou fundo e discou outro número na tela do celular.

 _— Alô?_

— Alice, oi. Aqui é o Edward.

 _— Oi, Edward. Tudo bem?_

— Na verdade, eu estou ligando para perguntar sobre a Bella.

 _— A Bella? Eu não a vi o dia todo. Ela estava animada com o jantar de vocês. Algum problema?_

— Esse é o problema. Ela ainda não apareceu. Eu liguei no celular dela, mas ela não atende. Eu acho que vou até o apartamento para ver se está tudo bem.

 _— Tem certeza? Eu posso..._

— Não precisa checar os hospitais ainda, Alice. — Ele disse e ela bufou. — Assim que eu tiver notícias eu te ligo.

 _— Está bem._ — Se despediram e, por fim, desligaram.

Edward pegou um táxi e foi até o apartamento de Bella. No caminho ele continuou tentando ligar em seu celular, mas não teve resposta.

— Boa noite, Henry. — Ele cumprimentou o porteiro. Sua entrada no apartamento era tão comum, que Henry nem avisava mais, Edward simplesmente subia.

— Boa noite, senhor Masen.

— Já pedi para me chamar de Edward. — Ele pediu gentilmente e o porteiro sorriu sem graça. — Sabe se Bella já saiu? Eu marquei com ela e ela ainda não apareceu e não atende o celular.

— A senhorita Bella ainda não desceu, não.

— Tudo bem. Acho que vou fazer uma surpresa para ela então. Obrigado, Henry. — Edward chamou o elevador, mas assim que as portas se abriram um homem saiu de lá. Ele estava tremulo e muito pálido.

— Tudo bem? — Edward perguntou e pôde ver que o homem empalideceu ainda mais ao olhar para ele. Provavelmente pela sua cicatriz, mas ele não se importava mais com isso.

— Eu estou ótimo. — Ele respondeu saindo quase que correndo do elevador. Edward entrou e apertou o andar de Bella. Quando as portas se abriram ele seguiu pelo corredor e sentiu um arrepio na espinha, que eriçou os pelos de seu corpo, ao notar que a porta do apartamento de Bella estava entre aberta.

James Arthur - Impossible

 _ **Tell them all I know now**_

 _(Diga a eles tudo o que eu sei agora)_  
 _ **Shout it from the roof tops**_

 _(Grite isso de cima dos telhados)_  
 _ **Write it on the sky line**_

 _(Escreva isso no horizonte)_  
 _ **All we had is gone now**_

 _(Tudo o que nós tínhamos se foi agora)_  
 _ **Tell them I was happy**_

 _(Diga a eles que eu era feliz)_  
 _ **And my heart is broken**_

 _(E meu coração está partido)_  
 _ **All my scars are open**_

 _(Todas as minhas cicatrizes estão abertas)_  
 _ **Tell them what I hoped would be**_

 _(Diga a eles que o que eu esperava seria)_  
 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _(Impossível, impossível)_  
 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _(Impossível, impossível)_

Ele se aproximou.

— E-Edward. — Bella gemeu, agarrada a sua barriga. No chão havia uma poça de seu próprio sangue.

— Bella! — Ele praticamente gritou seguindo em sua direção. — Amor? Fala comigo. O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou sentindo o desespero crescer. Ela tremia e estava muito pálida e fria. Havia perdido muito sangue.

Edward pegou o celular e ligou para a ambulância. Enquanto esperava, continuou a chamar por ela, mas ela não respondia.

— Bella, por favor. — Ele a chamou, o choro contido em sua voz, a puxando para seus braços. Não era forte o suficiente para pegá-la no colo e andar. Precisava de ajuda. Caminhou o mais rápido que conseguia até o interfone e chamou o porteiro.

— Henry? Aqui é o Edward. Aconteceu alguma coisa. Bella foi atacada, eu não sei. Tem muito sangue. Eu não consigo carregá-la. — Ele disse beirando o desespero.

 _— Eu já estou subindo, Edward._ — Henry disse desligando.

Edward continuou a chamá-la quando viu uma caixa no chão, perto da poça de sangue. Nela havia um pequeno _body_ , um par de sapatinhos e um teste de gravidez com resultado positivo.

— Não! — Ele gritou olhando para Bella, ainda mais desesperado e voltando a chamá-la até que ela abriu os olhos.

— Bella. Sou eu, amor. O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Cha... Charlie. — Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de perder a consciência novamente e Edward ficou lá. Sentado na poça de sangue chorando agarrado ao corpo inconsciente dela, enquanto esperava por ajuda.


	22. A morte é tranquila, fácil A vida é mai

Bella abriu os olhos e foi cegada pela claridade que a rodeava.

— Bella? — Edward a chamou e ela olhou em sua direção. Não se lembrava de muita coisa. Eram apenas alguns flashs de memória. Charlie aparecendo, ela descobrindo sobre a gravidez, Charlie a ameaçando e então a briga. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que se encontrava no hospital. Não precisava de muito para adivinhar o resto. — Como se sente?

— Não sei. Só estou com um pouco de dor na... — Bella levou às mãos a barriga, arregalando os olhos, e voltando a olhar para Edward. Seu semblante lhe dizia tudo que ela precisava saber. — Edward?

— Bella, eu cheguei tarde demais. Ele havia fugido. Você estava caída no chão e eu não pude carrega-la. Simplesmente não pude.

— Como... como sabe? — Bella perguntou sem conseguir olhar para ele.

— Eu encontrei a caixa. Meu pai pediu vários exames. Você vai ficar bem, mas... — Edward começou a dizer enquanto se aproximava da cama onde ela estava.

—Não. Por favor, não diga. Ainda não. – Ela disse sentindo sua garganta fechar pelas lagrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos. – Ele... ele fugiu? – Perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

— Sim. Ele fugiu, mas a polícia está atrás dele. Eu estou cuidando disso pessoalmente, tenho um amigo dos tempos da faculdade, Damon, ele se formou em direito e vai nos ajudar nesse caso.

— Eu... Eu o perdi, não foi? — Perguntou e ele sabia do que ela falava.

— Eu preciso que você se acalme, está bem? — Edward disse com lagrimas nos olhos. — A queda, o estresse... foram demais. Eu sinto muito, Bella.

— O que eu... como é que... eu...

— Amor, calma. — Ele pediu tentando manter a tranqüilidade em sua voz, mas estava destruído por dentro. Ele não entendia, como perder alguém que nunca chegou a conhecer podia doer tanto?

— Calma? Você está me dizendo para manter a calma? O lunático do meu pai não ficou satisfeito em destruir somente a minha vida, ele tinha que fazer algo maior. Ele tirou meu filho de mim... Nosso filho! — Ela gritou chorando. — E você me pede calma. Eu...

— Bella, por favor, acalme-se. — Edward disse afagando suas costas.

—Não, não, não. Não dá, não dá, não dá. Não! Está doendo, isso dói, faz parar, por favor, faz parar, isso dói. — Ela começou a gritar e chorar. Bella sentia seus pulmões arderem, como se não conseguisse respirar.

Charlie havia tirado tudo dela, e quando ela pensou que ele havia feito o bastante, descobriu – da pior maneira – que estava errada. Tudo que ela sentia era dor. Não tinha espaço para mais nada.

Edward a abraçou e a apertou em seus braços enquanto ela chorava e soluçava, esperando que a dor diminuísse. Mas ela não diminuiu.

Depois de passar a noite em observação, Bella finalmente teve alta e eles foram para o apartamento dela. Alice havia pedido para Emmett passar no apartamento e arrumar aquela bagunça, já que ela teria que ficar com Esme no hospital.

Bella entrou no apartamento, olhando tudo ao redor, como se pudesse mudar o que havia acontecido ali. Edward vendo que ela havia parado, foi até ela e afagou suas costas.

My Immortal - Evanescence

 **'Cause your presence still lingers here**

 _(Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui)_

 **And it won't leave me alone**

 _(E ela não me deixará sozinha)_

 **These wounds won't seem to heal**

 _(Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)_

 **This pain is just too real**

 _(Essa dor é muito real)_

 **There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 _(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)_

— Bella...

— Eu estou bem. — O interrompeu, suspirando.

— Vem. — Ele disse a puxando em direção ao quarto. — Onde tem uma mochila?

— Mochila? — Perguntou confusa.

— Para colocar suas roupas. Você vai ficar lá em casa.

— O que? Edward, não precisa...— Ia dizendo, mas parou de falar.

— Não precisa o que? — Ele questionou gentilmente e ela suspirou.

— Não preciso de pena.

— Pena? Bella — a chamou inconformado com seu pensamento — como pode pensar que eu sinto pena de você?

— Eu não sei, eu só... você... eu não sei o que pensar. — Ela disse confusa, se sentando na cama, e Edward segurou suas mãos.

— Não pense nem por um segundo que eu a quero comigo por pena, meu amor. Eu a quis morando comigo assim que a beijei pela primeira vez. Só não tive coragem de pedir. Não queria sufocar você.

— Então não está falando isso por... — Deixou a pergunta no ar, ainda com medo da resposta.

— Bella, eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Você tem minha palavra que ele vai pagar pelo que fez à você e ao nosso filho, mas eu nunca a levaria para morar comigo por mera obrigação. Eu amo você e espero passar o resto dos meus dias ao teu lado. — Edward declarou e ela se desfez em lágrimas.

— Edward?

— Sim, amor?

— Você teria ficado feliz em ter um filho comigo? — Perguntou receosa.

— Bella, não vale a pena se martirizar por isso.

— Eu preciso saber. Preciso acabar com as más idéias que rondam minha cabeça. — Ela disse sem desviar o olhar. — Por favor. — Suplicou.

— Eu teria sido o homem mais feliz do mundo. Não apenas por ter uma mulher que eu amo mais que minha própria vida, mas por que essa mulher me daria um pedaço de nós dois. Então sim, Bella, eu teria sido mais do que feliz se nós tivéssemos um filho. E tenho tanta certeza disso quanto tenho a certeza de que um dia você me dará essa e muitas outras alegrias. — Ele disse a envolvendo em seus braços. A morena o abraçou de volta, sorrindo com as palavras dele.

Depois que Bella juntou tudo que precisava, eles foram de táxi até a casa de Edward, onde seria a casa dos dois agora.

— Se você quiser, pode ter um quarto só seu. A casa é grande.

— Você quer que eu fique em outro quarto? — Perguntou o olhando.

— É claro que não, amor. Mas eu pensei que talvez você precisasse do seu espaço. — Se defendeu.

— A única coisa que preciso agora é de você. – Disse passando os braços pelo pescoço dele e enroscando seus dedos nos fios de cabelo acobreado, o fazendo gemer.

—Bella, sabe que não podemos. — Disse a afastando – muito à contra gosto – de seu corpo. — O médico disse...

— Eu sei. Temos que esperar. — O interrompeu. — Vão ser quinze dias muito longos.

— Não pense nisso agora. — Disse a beijando e pegando sua mochila. — Vamos arrumar um lugar para suas coisas.

— Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer? — Perguntou querendo a certeza.

— Bella! — Edward disse indignado com sua falta de fé.

— Só checando. Porque se eu me mudar para cá, quer dizer que estamos mesmo juntos, e isso me assusta um pouco.

— Se não está certa de que quer um compromisso comigo para toda a vida, eu posso entender. Mas, por favor, não duvide do que eu sinto.

— Eu quero você também, Edward. Eu não tenho dúvidas do que você sente. Eu nem sei por que estou dizendo essas coisas. Vem? — Ela o chamou puxando-o pela mão até o quarto, que agora era dos dois.

Já estava escurecendo quando Edward pediu uma pizza. Os dois deitaram na cama com seus pratos e comeram enquanto assistiam alguma comédia na TV. Ele ia colocar um filme de romance, mas ela disse que queria algo que a fizesse rir e ele concordou prontamente.

O filme estava no fim e ele admirava Bella, que estava adormecida em seus braços, quando se lembrou do presente que havia comprado para ela. Ele entregaria assim que tivesse oportunidade.


	23. Dias melhores virão

Uma semana já havia se passado desde o acontecido. Eles dividiam a mesma cama, mas mesmo loucos de desejo, não podiam fazer nada. Então assistiam a alguns filmes e dormiam abraçados. Em algumas noites, Edward despertava ouvindo o choro baixo de sua namorada. Ele sempre a embalava e a consolava até que ela pegasse novamente no sono.

Na manhã daquela terça-feira, Edward resolveu preparar um café bem reforçado para Bella. Quando voltou para o quarto, não a encontrou.

— Bella?

— Aqui. — Gritou lá do banheiro. Ele deixou a bandeja no criado mudo e foi até ela.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Sim. O médico disse que eu poderia ter um pouco de sangramento e dor, mas está tudo bem.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou a observando e procurando qualquer sinal que dissesse o contrário. — Eu preparei o café da manhã.

— Eu estou morrendo de fome. Já estou indo. Só preciso de uns minutos.

— Está bem. — Respondeu saindo.

Bella ergueu a blusa e olhou para sua barriga. Como queria que aquela semana fosse um pesadelo, e que ela acordasse e visse que tudo continuava em seu lugar. Mas essa era a realidade. Baixou sua blusa – a blusa de Edward, na verdade – e voltou para o quarto.

— O cheiro está ótimo.

— Espero que goste. — Respondeu sorrindo e a servindo.

Quando ela estava quase terminando, ele resolveu contar sobre o presente. Ele sabia que existia uma chance dela não aceita-lo, mas torcia pelo melhor.

— Eu tenho uma surpresa.

— Uma surpresa? — Perguntou curiosa.

— Sim.

— Qual?

— Eu prefiro mostrar. Vamos lá em baixo?

— Por quê? O que tem lá? — Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— A surpresa.

— O que você está aprontando? — Semicerrou os olhos desconfiada.

— Nada de mais. — Disse inocentemente.

— Nada de mais?

— Eu juro. — Respondeu a puxando em direção a garagem e quando a porta se abriu, Bella o olhou chocada.

— Edward, por que tem um carro na sua garagem?

— Ele é seu.

— Como assim meu? — O questionou.

— Você precisa de um carro. Eu o comprei. — Sorriu de orelha a orelha. — Eu ia te dá a chave no final da semana passada, mas...

— Edward, eu não vou aceitar esse carro. — O interrompeu.

— Algum problema com ele? — Perguntou pensando que ela não havia gostado do modelo.

— Sim, o fato que você o comprou, e eu conheço bastante de carros para saber que não foi barato.

— É só um carro, Bella. — Disse como se não fosse nada.

— Não. Esse é um Audi A3 última geração.

— Viu? Você o reconhece. Já se afeiçoou a ele. — Disse tentando convencê-la a aceitar o presente.

— Quer parar de usar meus argumentos contra mim?

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. — Se fez de inocente.

— Ah, não? Não foi assim que eu te convenci a ficar com o Peludo?

— E eu gosto muito dele, assim como você vai gostar do seu carro. Assunto encerrado.

— Encerrado nada. Eu ainda não posso aceitar.

— Pense de outra maneira, Bella. Pense que esse é um... — refletiu, buscando a palavra que a convenceria — ...presente compartilhado.

— Presente compartilhado? — Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Sim. Já que eu não posso dirigir e ter um carro, então você pode. E assim não precisaremos mais andar de táxi.

— Se for do jeito que está dizendo, então eu aceito, mas é bom não gastar mais assim comigo.

— Se eu não puder mimar você, então quem vou mimar, amor? — Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto e ela sorriu abobalhada. Suas feridas ainda estavam abertas, mas estavam cicatrizando.

Edward estava saindo do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer, quando viu Bella deitada em sua cama – na cama deles – usando um _baby doll_ azul claro. Seus cabelos estavam presos para cima e ela usava óculos de leitura e segurava um livro. Ao ver aquela cena ele gemeu e seu membro se agitou em sua cueca. Seu gemido chamou a atenção da morena, que o olhou por cima dos óculos.

— Algum problema? — Ela perguntou ao ver seu semblante.

— Na-não. — Disse tentando controlar a voz.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou novamente.

— Você está fazendo de propósito. — A acusou.

— Queria saber quanto tempo levaria para perceber. — Disse rindo e ele se aproximou da cama, deitando seu corpo sobre o dela e a beijando. Ela deixou o livro de lado e passou as mãos no cabelo dele, o puxando e fazendo-o gemer.

Shakira – Me Enamoré

 ** _Me enamoré, me ena-na-namoré_**

 _(Me apaixonei, me apa-pa-paixonei)_

 ** _Lo vi solito y me lance_**

 _(Vi ele sozinho e me joguei)_

 ** _Me ena-na-namoré_**

 _(Me apa-pa-paixonei)_

 ** _Me ena-na-namo_**

 _(Me apa-pa-paixo)_

 ** _Mira que cosa bonita_**

 _(Olha que coisa linda)_

 ** _Que boca más redondita_**

 _(Que boca mais redondinha)_

 ** _Me gusta esa barbita_**

 _(Adoro essa barbinha)_

Edward segurou na cintura dela e os girou na cama, deixando-a por cima. Ela começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto arranhava seu peito levemente. Eles sabiam que ainda não podiam ir mais longe, contudo, não conseguiam parar.

Bella rebolou em seu membro, o fazendo grunhir, e desceu um pouco mais, enquanto puxava a boxer dele para baixo.

— O que você...? — Perguntou confuso.

— Eu quero experimentar uma coisa. — Disse o interrompendo e tirando os óculos.

— Fique com eles, por favor. — Pediu fazendo-a sorrir com malícia.

— Como quiser. — Respondeu voltando a distribuir beijos pelo peito dele até chegar a seu membro ereto.

— Bella, não podemos... — Tentou argumentar, apesar de estar muito excitado.

—Não... — O fez se calar. — Eu não posso, mas eu posso dar um jeito em você. — Sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

— Bella, não precisa...

— Só porque eu não posso fazer, não quer dizer que você não possa. — O acariciou.

— Bella... — Gemeu excitado demais para negar que queria aquilo.

As mãos dela passeavam por todo seu comprimento, fazendo os olhos dele revirarem com o prazer que sentia.

Ela lambeu todo seu membro, o lubrificando bem e o fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto.

— Cara... lho! — Gemeu quase engasgando quando ela colocou seu membro entre os seios e o restante em sua boca aveludada. — Por favor, não pare. — Ele suplicou entre os gemidos e ela apertou seus seios com mais força em volta dele, fazendo movimentos rápidos e ritmados.

Ela puxou as mãos dele e as colocou no lugar das suas, fazendo-o segurar e movimentar seus seios, e com suas mãos livres arranhou suas coxas e um ponto abaixo de seu membro, chupando-o com mais força.

— Bella, saia. Eu vou... — Disse e ela o ignorou, chupando com mais vontade. Podia o sentir tremendo em sua boca e mãos, o que a deixou ainda mais excitada. E com mais alguns movimentos ele veio, e ela sentiu seu jato quente preencher sua boca, enquanto engolia.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, o olhando, pôde vê-lo suado e ofegante. Seu peito subia e descia enquanto ele tentava controlar sua respiração.

— Me... _lembre_ de... _devolver_ o favor quando o resguardo acabar. — Disse entre os suspiros e ela subiu até ele, se deitando ao seu lado.

— Pode deixar. — O beijou, se aninhando em seus braços. Ela esperou que a respiração dele se acalmasse para então perguntar o que queria tanto saber. — Edward?

— Sim, amor? — A incentivou a continuar enquanto acariciava o braço dela.

— E se ele voltar? — Ele ficou tenso com as palavras dela.

Já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade e por isso havia tomado algumas medidas.

— Ele não vai.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — O questionou e ele suspirou, respondendo:

— Porque a essa hora, ele já deve ter sido preso.


	24. Você está presoE eu me vinguei

Ele estava sentado na cadeira em seu quarto fétido de hotel. Não conseguia dormir a dias. Sua consciência – se é que tinha uma – não permitia. Sua memória repassava várias e várias vezes aquela cena. Isabella caída no chão, sangrando e clamando por socorro, quando tudo o que ele fez foi fugir.

Sua cabeça latejava, mas seu copo continuava meio cheio. Já estava amanhecendo quando ele ouviu ruídos no corredor; alguém bateu na porta gritando.

— Polícia! Abra! — E em uma fração de segundos, seu estupor se transformou em desespero e ele se preparou para correr, mas era tarde.

— Parado! — Uma mulher de cabelos loiros gritou, arrombando a porta e o mantendo na mira de sua arma.

— Quem são vocês? — Perguntou ainda assustado como o rato que era.

— Eu sou a inspetora Amanda Clark e esse o inspetor Elijah Mikaelson, e o senhor está preso. — Ela declarou enquanto seu parceiro algemava Charlie.

— O que? Isso é um absurdo! — Vociferou enquanto o parceiro o algemava. — Por que estou sendo preso? — Questionou com raiva, tentando se libertar – inutilmente – das mãos do inspetor Mikaelson.

— Abandono de incapaz, maus tratos, negligência, corrupção e assédio. Essas acusações são o suficiente para o senhor? — Ela perguntou olhando para a cara petrificada dele.

 **—** Você tem o direito de permanecer calado. Tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Se não puder pagar por um advogado, o estado fornecerá um para o senhor. - O inspetor Mikaelson declarou.

— Você está com grandes problemas, senhor Swan. — Acrescentou a inspetora enquanto Charlie era levado para a viatura.

Edward estava no piano enquanto Bella o olhava com curiosidade.

— Pode falar. — Pediu.

— Falar o que?

— Você está me olhando e ainda não falou nada. O que me faz querer saber... — sorriu —... o que você está pensando? — Perguntou por fim.

— Bem, na verdade... Eu estava pensando em uma coisa. — Respondeu e ele sorriu, a chamando para sentar ao seu lado.

— E o que seria?

— Você pode me ensinar? — Perguntou e ele sorriu ainda mais. — Eu acho tão bonito quando você toca. Gostaria de aprender.

— É claro que eu posso. — Respondeu lhe dando um beijo.

— Mesmo? — Perguntou pulando no assento.

— Claro. Vamos começar por uma versão bem fácil.

— De qual música? — Perguntou quando ele segurou sua mão.

— Você vai descobrir. Agora, com sua mão direita. Você vai tocar essas notas. — Disse dedilhando.

— Essa? — Perguntou errando.

— Não. A próxima.

— Aqui?

— Quase. Errou a última. — Respondeu e ela sorriu envergonhada. Parecia tão fácil.

— Faça de novo, por favor? — Pediu e ele repetiu a sequência.

— É muito fácil, olha. — Disse dedilhando o teclado.

— Você tem que fazer devagar. Na quarta eu me perdi. — Respondeu o fazendo sorrir.

— É só decorar a ordem. _G, E, D, E, D..._

— Isso é difícil. Você nem precisa olhar para tocar.

— É a prática. Aqui. Me dá sua mão. — Pediu passando seu braço por trás dela e segurando sua mão. — Relaxe os dedos.

— Assim?

— Isso. Exatamente assim. — Respondeu e ele se aproximou mais dela. Podia sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu e soltou um gemido involuntário.

— Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia. — Lamuriou frustrada.

— É prática. — Repetiu a olhando gentilmente. — Se você tentar um pouco mais...

— Eu sei. — O interrompeu. — Acontece que eu estou tendo outras ideias com esse piano. E nenhuma delas envolve música. — Respondeu e ele a observou sorrindo. Ela devia estar tão louca quanto ele, mas diferente dele, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

— Ainda temos que esperar mais alguns dias, não é? — Perguntou e ela assentiu.

— Eu não estou reclamando, amor. Eu sei que você vai me compensar quando o resguardo acabar. — Respondeu piscando para ele, o fazendo sorrir. — Mas pode tocar para mim? — Perguntou sentando mais perto dele.

— Claro. Sempre. — Respondeu voltando a dedilhar outra música.

Vanessa Carlton — A Thousand Miles

 **'Cause you know I'd walk**

 _(Porque tu sabes que eu andaria)_

 **A thousand miles**

 _(Mil milhas)_

 **If I could**

 _(Se eu pudesse)_

 **Just see you**

 _(Apenas te ver)_

 **Tonight**

 _(Esta noite)_

Quando ele terminou, ela estava encostada nele e seus olhos estavam fechados.

— Eu amo você. — Ela sussurrou o fazendo sorrir e beijar o topo de sua cabeça

— Quase tanto quanto eu.

— Você sempre diz isso. — Respondeu sorrindo.

— É a verdade. Pode parecer clichê, mas eu não imagino minha vida sem você, Bella. Quando penso em como as coisas eram antes de conhecer você, eu vejo que tudo não passou de um grande borrão e que eu só passei a viver de verdade, quando você cruzou aquela porta.

— Não pode dizer essas coisas e não querer que eu me derreta por você, senhor Masen. — Respondeu sorrindo, ainda com os olhos fechados.

— Talvez essa seja minha intenção, senhorita Swan. — Retrucou, a fazendo sorrir.

— O que acha de visitarmos a Esme?

— Acho uma ótima ideia. Na volta podemos visitar meu pai. — Respondeu se levantando.

— Ele ficará muito feliz. — Apontou, pegando as chaves do carro. — Além disso, Steve quer dar uma volta.

— Ainda não acredito que você batizou o carro assim. — Ele respondeu sorrindo.

— Eu gosto. — Rebateu de queixo erguido.

— Eu também. Só não acredito. Você é meio que a namorada dos sonhos de qualquer cara.

— Eu sou? — Perguntou colocando o cinto.

— É claro. Você cozinha maravilhosamente bem, é divertida — disse enumerando suas qualidades —, é inteligente, gosta de super heróis e é linda.

— Você está exagerando. — Respondeu corada.

— E eu ainda não disse nada sobre você na cama. — Sorriu malicioso.

— Edward! — O repreendeu.

— É verdade.

— Por favor, não fale sobre isso quando chegarmos na casa da minha tia, ok? É provável que ela ameace você.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Chegaram ao apartamento e foram até a portaria. Henry estava lá e os cumprimentou, entregando a correspondência de Esme, como Bella havia pedido.

Era um cartão postal da Alice e do Jasper. Eles precisaram fazer uma viagem a trabalho. Alice não queria ir, mas Bella e Esme acabaram a convencendo.

Bella ainda tinha as chaves do apartamento, então nem se incomodou em bater – o que foi um erro – e ao entrar ela viu Esme no sofá com Carlisle.

— Tia? — A chamou sem acreditar no que via e pôde ouvir Edward rir.

— Bella? — Carlisle e Esme perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Ela arrumando seu vestido e ele abotoando sua camisa e fechando o zíper da calça.

— Você não disse que viria. — Esme argumentou.

— Eu não queria atrapalhar. Eu só...

— É isso aí, pai! — Edward falou sorrindo e Bella o olhou.

— Olá, Edward. — Carlisle respondeu. — Então, Bella... Como tem passado? — Perguntou ainda sem graça, ainda brigando com os botões de sua camisa.

— Bem. — Respondeu envergonhada com a cena que presenciou. Edward e ela eram muito piores, mas nunca haviam sido pegos.

— Como vai, Esme? — Edward perguntou.

— Bem, Edward. Muito bem.

— Então... Eu posso continuar a te chamar só de sogra ou agora você é minha madrasta também? — Perguntou sorrindo.

—Edward! — Bella e Carlisle ralharam juntos e a morena lhe deu uma cotovelada, o fazendo rir.

— Acho que você e Emmett têm passado muito tempo juntos. — Bella acusou.

— Só Esme está ótimo. — Ela respondeu sorrindo.

— Tem alguma coisa que queira contar, tia? — Bella perguntou fazendo Esme corar.

— Na verdade, tem sim. — Respondeu sorrindo para Carlisle.

— Sua tia e eu queremos nos casar, Bella.

— Casar? Isso é ótimo. — Respondeu feliz pela tia.

— Estávamos esperando pelo melhor momento para contar, mas esse parece muito bom também. — Carlisle disse passando a mão pelos fios de seu cabelo, tentando em vão arrumá-los, pois estava uma bagunça tão grande quanto a do filho.

— Você podia bater na porta, Bella. Não foi essa educação que eu te dei.

— Agora parece minha tia. — Respondeu sorrindo e dando um beijo em Esme e um abraço tímido em Carlisle, que a apertou como se fosse sua filha. — Tem correspondência. — Disse entregando o cartão.

— Alice?

— Sim. Ela mandou um cartão postal e uma foto. Com o Jasper. — Acrescentou.

— Eu ainda digo que vai acabar em casamento. — Esme disse sorrindo.

— Foi o que eu disse à ela. Tia, eu só vim ver como à senhora estava. E agora que vi que está sendo muito bem cuidada. — Falou acenando para Carlisle que sorriu. — Vou deixar vocês mais à vontade.

— Fiquei muito feliz com a visita de vocês. Só queria que você não tivesse visto certas coisas.

— A propósito, Esme, a senhora tem um belo par de...

— Edward! — Bella o interrompeu antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, o fazendo rir.

Havia se passado um pouco mais de uma semana desde a visita a Esme. Bella não aguentava mais esperar. Havia pensando em fazer uma surpresa, mas decidiu ser mais objetiva. Por baixo de seu vestido branco ela vestia um lingerie preta e rendada. Mal podia esperar para ver a reação de Edward agora que o resguardo havia finalmente acabado.

Ela foi até o escritório e o encontrou lendo.

— Hei... — Ela disse sentando no colo dele, que estava sentado em sua poltrona. — O que está lendo?

— O novo _Superman_. — Respondeu fechando o HQ. — Mas sua companhia é melhor. — Concluiu e ela o beijou.

— Eu já disse o quanto você fica sexy com esses óculos de leitura? — Perguntou mexendo em seu cabelo.

— Algumas vezes, mas nunca me canso de ouvir. — Respondeu sorrindo e acariciando sua perna.

— Você sabe que dia é hoje? — Questionou com um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios.

— Hoje? — Perguntou colocando o dedo no queixo fingindo pensar. — Quinta?

— Sim, mas... Quero dizer... O dia.

— Dia doze. — Respondeu se divertindo com a frustração dela. Ele sabia que dia era hoje. O resguardo havia acabado. Mesmo com todas as brincadeiras que eles haviam feito nesses dias, ele sentia falta de estar dentro dela.

— Por Deus, Edward! Não acredito que você esqueceu. — Disse furiosa se levantando, mas ele a puxou, não permitindo que se afastasse mais.

— É claro que não esqueci. — Disse a beijando. — Como poderia esquecer que posso tocar você novamente? — Seus beijos desceram pelo pescoço dela e ela sorriu sentando em seu colo novamente, o fazendo gemer.

— Você podia me tocar. — Respondeu jogando a cabeça para trás quando ele sugou um ponto sensível em seu pescoço.

— Você entendeu. — Ele espalmou as mãos em sua coxa e começou a erguer seu vestido, quando ela o parou. — Algum problema? — Perguntou confuso.

— Não. Mas eu tenho uma ideia. — Respondeu sorrindo travessamente.

— É só dizer. — Ela negou com a cabeça e o devorando com os olhos.

— Você ainda está muito vestido.

— Então vamos resolver isso. — Respondeu tirando sua camisa e ela espalmou as mãos em seu peito. — No que você está pensando? — Perguntou outra vez.

— Já fizemos isso na poltrona.

— E eu adoraria um bis, amor. — Respondeu voltando a atacar seu pescoço.

— Você tem muito apego ao seu piano, não é? — Perguntou inocentemente, enquanto mordia os lábios para abafar seus gemidos.

— Sim, eu tenho. — Respondeu orgulhoso – mesmo que não compreendendo o rumo da conversa –, ainda mordiscando o pescoço dela.

— Então não existe nenhuma possibilidade de transarmos nele? — Perguntou e ele parou o beijo, olhando para ela, finalmente compreendendo onde ela queria chegar.

— Não tanto apego assim. Venha. — Respondeu se levantando e a puxando para a sala de música. Ela sorriu largamente.

Beyoncé — Partition

 ** _Take all of me_**

 _(Me possua toda)_

 ** _I just wanna be the girl you like_**

 _(Eu só quero ser a garota que você gosta)_

 ** _Girl you like_**

 _(Que você gosta)_

 ** _The kinda girl you like_**

 _(O tipo de garota que você gosta)_

Ele a prensou contra o piano e ela ergueu uma das pernas, rodeando sua cintura. As mãos de Edward a segurou e ele a puxou para cima, com o impulso a ergueu, a prensando contra o piano e ela o olhou surpresa.

— A fisioterapia tem dado bons resultados. — Comentou com um sorriso. Ele só conseguia mantê-la assim, porque o instrumento sustentava a maior parte de seu peso, mas ainda assim era incrível a sensação de tê-la em seus braços.

Ele ainda vestia a calça, calça essa que ela arrancou usando as próprias pernas.

— Eu acho que te devo um favor, não é? — Perguntou a fazendo sentar sobre as teclas.

— Eu acho que sim. E pelo tempo que passou, acho que os juros estão bem altos.

— Vai ser um prazer pagar tudo. — Respondeu separando as pernas dela e ela curvou o corpo para trás, aproveitando cada sensação.

Bella estava deitada sobre o piano e seus olhos estavam fechados.

— Levante os braços, amor. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela obedeceu sem protestar. Ele segurou a barra do vestido e começou a erguê-lo, mas assim que viu como ela estava, ofegou. Ao olhar para ela, ela tinha um sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios.

— Vê algo que gosta?

— Gosto de tudo que eu vejo em você. — Sussurrou. Sua voz estava carregada de desejo.

Ele segurou uma de suas pernas e foi subindo a partir do calcanhar. Beijando, lambendo e mordiscando. Até chegar a suas coxas, que já estavam meladas por sua excitação. Edward arfou com a visão que teve. Bella usava uma calcinha fio dental de renda preta. Ele puxou a peça de roupa e a jogou no chão, e jogando uma das pernas dela em seus ombros, enterrou seu rosto no meio de suas pernas.

— Edward, por favor. — Gemeu sem conseguir se controlar. Suas mãos estavam no cabelo dele, o pressionando contra seu próprio corpo, em busca de mais e mais atrito.

Ela tentou fechar as pernas para se conter, mas ele não permitiu. E erguendo a cabeça lhe deu o sorriso torto que ela tanto amava, voltando a enterrar sua cabeça entre suas pernas, que por sua vez não conseguiu se manter apoiada nos cotovelos e desabou no piano. Arfando e gemendo o nome dele.

— Oh, Edward... — Sua língua lambia cada pedaço da intimidade dela. Ela tentou esfregar uma perna na outra com mais força para conter sua excitação, mas ele não deixou, e as afastou ainda mais. Uma de suas pernas estava sobre o ombro dele, a deixando ainda mais aberta para ele, que colocou seus dedos na intimidade dela.

Primeiro um, depois outro e um terceiro. Bella gritava e gemia por mais. Com três dedos dentro dela, ele começou a bombear em um ritmo de vai e vem enquanto seu polegar esfregava seu clitóris. Edward sentiu seus dedos serem mastigados e soube que Bella estava próxima de seu orgasmo.

— Oh, Deus... Eu vou... — Quando ele sentiu seu gozo escorrer entre os dedos, os tirou substituindo por sua língua. Edward bebeu tudo e a limpou usando sua língua.

Bella ainda estava um pouco mole por causa de seu orgasmo, mas sabia que aquilo era apenas o começo.

— Depois de hoje, nunca mais vou tocar sem pensar em você. — Disse a puxando para ele.

— Eu gostaria de um bis desse seu show. — Respondeu ofegante.

— Posso lhe dar quantas vezes quiser. — Disse a puxando pela mão.

— Aonde vamos? — Perguntou com as pernas ainda bambas. Ela só usava o vestido e a parte de cima da lingerie.

— Para o quarto.

— Por quê? — Perguntou e ele a encarou. — Aquele tapete parece bastante convidativo. — Comentou maliciosa, enquanto olhava na direção do felpudo tapete, no centro da sala de música.

— Você é uma caixinha de surpresas. — Respondeu a puxando para perto.

— Então por que não vem abrir? — Sussurrou em seu ouvido e correu se deitando no tapete. Ele a acompanhou e desceu a alça de seu vestido. — Eu acho que sei tirar minha própria roupa.

— Eu sei disso. Acontece que eu faço isso muito melhor. — Retrucou tirando seu vestido e logo depois o sutiã.

— O que? — Perguntou ofegante, percebendo que ele a olhava.

— Eu já disse que você é uma visão? — Perguntou a fazendo sorrir e voltando a beijá-la. Ela ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando ele colou seu corpo ao dela. Suas pernas o envolveram e ele continuava a mordiscar seu pescoço.

— Você está me torturando.

— Você fala como se não estivesse gostando. — Disse e ela sorriu o prendendo com as pernas e o girando. Edward a olhou surpreso e sorriu com aquela visão.

— Eu adoro, mas não hoje. Hoje — sussurrou mordiscando sua orelha —, hoje eu quero você dentro de mim. — Suas mãos passeavam pelo peito dele e ela podia sentir ele se arrepiando ao seu toque.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, amor. — Respondeu e ele a ajudou a se erguer, sentando-se em seu membro.

Ambos gemeram com o contato – que a muito não tinham – e ela começou a se movimentar. Primeiro lentamente, aproveitando todas as sensações que sentiam. Ele grunhiu e ela aumentou a velocidade. Conforme ela se movia, ele erguia seu quadril, tentando ir cada vez mais fundo. Em alguns minutos os dois estavam deitados e ofegantes no tapete. Em um bolo suado de braços e pernas.

Ela estava quase adormecendo quando o telefone de Edward tocou.

— Você não vai atender?

— Não. Nada pode ser melhor do que isso aqui. — Respondeu apontando para ela, mas o telefone continuou a tocar.

— É melhor atender. Pode ser importante. — Declarou ainda se recuperando do orgasmo que acabará de ter.

— É melhor que seja. — Respondeu frustrado, se levantando e atendendo o telefone. — Damon? — Perguntou ao atender. — Sim. — Pausa. — Encontraram? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, enquanto aguardava por mais informações. — E agora podem... — Foi interrompido. — Tem certeza que é verdade? — Ouviu a resposta, atentamente. — Mas isso não é necessário. — Uma pausa longa se deu, fazendo Edward suspirar e olhar para Bella, que já o fitava preocupada. — Tudo bem, Damon. Vou dizer à ela. Obrigado.

— O que ele disse? — Perguntou, assim que Edward desligou o celular, enquanto colocava seu vestido.

— Charlie foi preso. — Respondeu a observando.

— Então qual o problema?

— Não podem mantê-lo preso por muito tempo.

— Então vão soltá-lo? — Perguntou em choque. Depois de tudo, ele não poderia sair livre.

— A menos que alguém faça uma denúncia formal.

— E por que estamos aqui ainda?

— Você quer ir até lá? — Perguntou devagar, enquanto se vestia, e ela assentiu.

— Eu quero que ele fique onde está. E que nunca mais saia de lá.

— E é isso que vai acontecer, Bella. Eu prometo que ele nunca mais vai se aproximar de você.

— Então vamos antes que o soltem. — Respondeu o acompanhando até o carro deles.

— Bella. — A chamou. — Tem mais uma coisa. Antes de ser levado até a delegacia, ele teve um AVC.

— Um AVC? — Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Sim. Ele foi atendido e agora está na delegacia. Damon me contou tudo, só o avisaram sobre a prisão hoje. Parece que Charlie ficou alguns dias internado.

— Ele... Eu preciso ir até lá. — Respondeu entrando no carro e ele segurou a porta.

— Bella...

— Eu preciso. Por favor. Se não quiser, não precisa vir, mas eu preciso.

— É claro que eu vou com você. — Respondeu pegando suas mãos. — Estamos juntos nisso. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha. Nunca mais. — Respondeu a puxando para si.

— Eu sou uma pessoa ruim por estar feliz com a situação dele? — Perguntou se aconchegando nos braços dele.

— Não. Ele não merece sua compaixão. Ele fez suas escolhas, e elas o levaram até onde ele está. Ele arrumou a própria cama, e agora é hora de deitar. — Respondeu e ela suspirou.

Foram até o carro, mas Bella estava nervosa demais para dirigir, então chamaram um táxi.

No caminho para a delegacia, ela parecia pensativa, mas ele achou melhor deixa-la. Muitas coisas se passavam em sua cabeça, e ele temia que se dissesse algo, poderia piorar a situação.

Ao chegarem à delegacia, a inspetora Clark os aguardava para prestar a queixa e depois de tudo preenchido, ela os liberou.

— Tudo está certo. Ele ficará preso aguardando julgamento. Vocês podem ir agora.

— Eu posso... Posso vê-lo? — Bella perguntou sem a certeza de que realmente era isso que queria

— Bella! — Edward a chamou. Aquilo não faria bem nenhum a ela. — Por que quer vê-lo?

— Eu preciso. Preciso encerrar essa parte da minha vida.

— Se quer vê-lo, pode ir. Eu vou pedir para um dos guardas trazê-lo. — A inspetora respondeu.

— Mas... — Edward tentou protestar.

— Ela estará segura, senhor Masen. Ele está algemado e praticamente imóvel.

— Imóvel? — Bella perguntou.

— O AVC deixou algumas sequelas permanentes. Ele não pode mais andar, nem mexer o lado esquerdo do corpo. E sua fala também foi bastante afetada.

— Eu quero vê-lo. Por favor. — Pediu.

— Me acompanhe. — A inspetora disse enquanto era seguida pela morena.

Bella ficou sentada em uma sala onde a inspetora pediu que aguardasse, até que o viu entrar. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas com as mãos algemadas. Seu corpo tombava e ele não tinha controle de seus movimentos, mas a raiva que seus olhos transmitiam mostrava que ele a reconhecia e não estava nem um pouco feliz em vê-la.

— Isa-be-e-lla. — Disse com dificuldade

— Olá, Charles. — Respondeu se levantando. Ela não era mesquinha, mas sentia uma sensação muito boa ao vê-lo ali. Impotente. Incapaz de machuca-la ainda mais do que já havia machucado.

— O-o que-e vo-o-cê que-er?

— Vim ver seu fim com meus próprios olhos. — Respondeu friamente.

— Isso ai-inda... na-ão aca-abou. — Ele disse com dificuldade por causa das sequelas que o derrame havia deixado.

— É claro que acabou. Porque você vai passar o resto dos seus dias miseráveis aqui, e enquanto você apodrece, Edward e eu? Nós vamos seguir nossas vidas. Você pode ter destruído nossa felicidade com o que fez, mas somos jovens.

— Su-ua... — Ela podia ver o sangue transbordando em seus olhos, mas não conseguia parar.

— E eu estava certa. Ele teria ficado feliz em saber que teríamos um filho. E como eu disse, somos jovens, e diferentes de você — apontou — livres. Ainda podemos ter um filho. E quando esse dia chegar, você estará aqui. Preso e inválido. Enquanto nosso filho crescerá forte e saudável. E eu não poderia desejar uma vingança melhor.


	25. Eu tenho um plano

_— E aí, odiador de gatos?_

— Emmett, eu já disse que não odeio mais o Peludo.

 _— Foi mal. E aí, ex- odiador de gatos? Qual é a boa? —_ Perguntou o fazendo sorrir.

— Eu não sei porque ainda ligo para você. — Respondeu.

 _— Meu charme irresistível? Meu senso de humor incomparável? São tantas opções, cara. É só escolher. —_ Retrucou.

— Tudo bem. — Edward riu enquanto revirava os olhos. — Pode tirar a Bella de casa por algumas horas?

 _— Claro que posso. Pra que?_

— Eu tenho um plano. Mas preciso mantê-la longe por algumas horas. Consegue fazer isso?

 _— Deixa comigo. —_ Respondeu.

Assim que desligou, voltou para o quarto – o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam –, onde Bella saia do banho.

— Então? Planos para hoje? — Ela perguntou o vendo deitado na cama.

— Na verdade pensei em pegarmos um cinema. O que acha?

— Uma ótima idéia. — Respondeu e ele escondeu um sorriso ao ouvir o celular dela tocar.

— Oi, Emm. — O cumprimentou. — Hoje? — Perguntou cabisbaixa. — Mas hoje Edward e eu...— Parou ao ser interrompida. — Está bem! Pare de gritar.

— O que foi? — Edward questionou sorrindo e ela afastou o celular da orelha.

— Emmett quer que eu saia com ele para escolher um presente para a Rosalie. E quando eu disse que vou sair com você ele começou a implorar e agora quer falar com você.

— O coloque no viva voz, por favor. — Ele pediu e ela assentiu. — Olá, Emmett.

 _— Ex-odiador! Quer parar de monopolizar minha amiga?_

— Eu não disse nada. — Defendeu-se

 _— Eu preciso de uma opinião feminina para o presente da minha ursinha e ela não quer sair comigo._

— Alice já voltou, Emmett! Peça a ela. — Bella retrucou.

— _Grande amiga você. Você sabe que sessão de tortura a fadinha faria comigo? Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas não precisa afastá-la de mim, cara. Eu não vou roubá-la de você._ — Respondeu fazendo Edward sorrir com a cena.

— Que tal isso, Emmett. Bella vai com você, mas você tem que traze-la de volta até as quatro. — Respondeu e Bella o olhou.

— Mas nós iamos ao cinema. — Respondeu manhosa.

— Podemos ir quando você voltar.

— Mas...

 _— Nada de "mas", Bellita. Você ouviu o homem. Eu te pego daqui a pouco._ — Disse animado. — _No bom sentido._ — Acrescentou.

— Adeus, Emmett! — Respondeu desligando e olhando para Edward.

— O que? — Perguntou ao perceber o olhar dela.

— Eu queria passar à tarde com você. — Disse fazendo um bico.

— Vamos passar a noite juntos. Ele parece precisar de ajuda. Eu prometo compensar você. — Respondeu sorrindo.

— Ou você pode me compensar agora. — Rebateu. — Temos tempo até ele chegar. — Acrescentou subindo em seu colo, quando ouviu uma buzina.

— Eu acho que não temos, não. — Ele respondeu frustrado.

— Como foi que ele chegou tão rápido? — Perguntou saindo de seu colo.

— Meu palpite é que ele sabia que você aceitaria sair com ele.

— Ele está merecendo uma lição. — Respondeu saindo de seu colo. — Te vejo mais tarde?

— Claro. Quando você chegar podemos ir ao cinema.

— Até mais tarde então. — Respondeu o beijando e indo até a porta.

Edward ficou observando tudo da janela. Assim que o carro dobrou a esquina ele pegou seu celular e chamou um táxi. Havia muito o que fazer.

Depois de uma hora e meia resolvendo tudo, voltou pra casa para preparar a surpresa. Ele espalhou pela casa as flores que a floricultura trouxe, posicionou as velas e ligou para o restaurante. Ele podia ter boa vontade, mas era um fiasco na cozinha. O restante das flores levou até o quarto e espalhou pela cama. Mal podia esperar para ver a reação de Bella.

Já eram quase quatro horas e nem sinal dela. A ideia era apenas distraí-la um pouco. O jantar deles estava no forno apenas esperando para ser aquecido. Ele estava prestes a ligar, quando ouviu um barulho de carro na porta. Rapidamente pegou seu casaco e o de Bella, as chaves do carro e saiu da casa para que ela não pudesse ver a surpresa ainda.

— Você voltou. — Saudou a beijando.

— Emmett não sabia o que escolher, por isso demoramos.

— Tudo bem. Se divertiu?

— Não realmente. Estavam distribuindo algodão doce no shopping. Ele parecia uma criança e eu tive que tira-lo da fila. — Respondeu sorrindo e ele a puxou quando ela estava prestes a entrar na casa.

— Qual o problema? — Perguntou olhando para a mão que a segurava.

— O filme. Vamos nos atrasar. Eu já peguei tudo. — Respondeu lhe entregando a chave e o casaco, ela deu ombros e seguiu até a garagem.

O filme acabou e eles saíram abraçados do cinema.

— O que acha de comermos aqui? — Perguntou o observando. Ele parecia estranhamente ansioso.

— Na verdade, eu pensei em irmos para casa. Podíamos pedir uma pizza ou algo assim. — Respondeu e ela assentiu, meio chateada.

Na volta para casa, ele estava calado e toda hora a observava, mas sempre que ela o pegava, ele desviava o olhar.

— Se importa se fizermos uma parada rápida? — Perguntou e ele a olhou curioso.

— Não. Onde?

— Eu preciso passar na farmácia. Prometo que não demoro.

— Farmácia?

— É, eu preciso comprar uma coisa. — Explicou.

— Que coisa? — Perguntou preocupado. — Está doente?

— Não.

— Então por que na farmácia? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É onde vendem controle de natalidade, Edward. — Respondeu corando e ele sorriu. — O meu acabou e preciso comprar mais.

— Ou podíamos ir para casa e fazer outras coisas. — Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

— Mas aí eu... — Parou quando entendeu o que ele queria dizer. — Você quer mesmo isso?

— Eu disse que um dia você me daria essa e outras alegrias, Bella. Talvez esteja na hora.

Eles chegarem em casa, mas antes que Bella pudesse abrir a porta, ele se colocou na frente.

— Qual o problema? — Perguntou o observando.

— Problema?

— É. Você está estranho desde que saímos. Está se sentindo bem? — Ficou preocupada.

— Nunca me senti tão bem. — Respondeu a beijando, mas se afastou a deixando sem fôlego. — Eu tenho uma surpresa. — Declarou.

— Uma surpresa? — A curiosidade transcendendo os olhos.

— Sim. Me dê a sua mão e feche os olhos.

— O que você está aprontando? — Perguntou enquanto o obedecia.

— Se eu disser deixa de ser surpresa. — Argumentou. —Cuidado com o degrau. — Acrescentou a guiando.

— Que cheiro é esse?

— Você já vai descobrir. Espere um pouco, e não abra os olhos. — Disse acelerando os passos para acender as velas. — Pronta? — Perguntou.

— Sim! — Respondeu ansiosa.

— Pode abrir os olhos. — Disse e ela abriu.

— Edward! —Arfou com a visão.

A sala estava iluminada apenas por velas e haviam flores por todos os lados. A mesa de jantar estava posta e muito bem decorada.

— Quando fez tudo isso?

— Essa tarde. — Respondeu.

— Mas...

— Pedi ao Emmett que te tirasse de casa para que eu tivesse tempo. — Acrescentou, a fazendo sorrir.

— Está tudo tão lindo. — Disse deslumbrada pela visão que tinha.

— Venha. Vou trazer o jantar.

— Então Emm sabia de tudo? — Perguntou, admirando as flores

— Não exatamente. Eu só disse que precisava tirar você da casa por algumas horas.

— E ele não fez perguntas?

— Não. — Respondeu. — Eu pensei que você fosse descobrir.

— Eu juro que não desconfiei de nada.

— Vem. — A chamou e ela não conseguiu mais se segurar e o beijou.

O beijo deles começou delicado – quase castos –, envolvidos apenas pelo leve roçar de lábios e sorrisos. Mas a impaciência de ambos aumentou e os beijos, até então calmos, foram se intensificando, ficando mais urgentes.

— Eu te amo tanto — Sussurrou em seu ouvido, a enlaçando pela cintura antes de deixar escapar um gemido.

Perdida entre as sensações que sentia, Bella foi incapaz de responder de outro de jeito que não gemendo de volta.

Os beijos estavam mais intensos e eles já não tinham tanto ar nos pulmões, eles não queriam se separar, contudo ele segurou seu rosto e – muito à contra gosto – cessou o beijo para que respirassem.

— Eu quero você. — Ela declarou.

— Pensei que estivesse com fome. — Comentou com um sorriso nos lábios. Mal podia esperar para ver sua reação ao abrir a porta do quarto.

— Eu quero outra coisa. — Respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas e o fazendo sorrir. — Podemos comer depois? Por favor? — Pediu manhosa e ele assentiu. Estava tão excitado quanto ela.

Ela voltou a ataca-lo, mas ele a afastou novamente.

— Por que fica me afastando? — Grunhiu frustrada e ele riu.

— Porque a surpresa ainda não acabou. — Respondeu e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Não?

— Não. — Respondeu. — Nossa noite está apenas começando. — Acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

Heart By Heart — Demi Lovato

 ** _No, there's no one else's eyes_**

 _(Não, não existem outros olhos)_

 ** _That can see into me_**

 _(Que poderiam me ver por dentro)_

 ** _No one else's arms can lift_**

 _(Os braços de mais ninguém podem levantar)_

 ** _Lift me up so high_**

 _(Me levantar tão alto)_

 ** _Your love lifts me out of time_**

 _(Seu amor me levanta além do tempo)_

 ** _And you know my heart by heart_**

 _(E você conhece meu coração de cor)_

Ele a levou até o quarto e a prensou contra a porta, a fazendo gemer. Suas mãos passearam por todo o corpo dela e ambos perceberam que as roupas ainda estavam entre eles. Edward começou a erguer sua camiseta enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa que ele usava. As próximas peças a saírem do caminho foi sua calça seguida pela saia dela.

— Tão linda... — Ele gemeu admirando seu corpo, a fazendo corar. Ela usava apenas um conjunto azul _Royal_ de renda

— Você também não tem do que reclamar. — Rebateu, o fazendo sorrir.

— Eu já disse o quão linda você fica corada? — Perguntou voltando a mordiscar seu pescoço.

— Se eu me lembro, você costumava contar quantas vezes me fazia corar.

Ela passava suas mãos pelas costas dele, o arranhando de leve. Nunca havia confessado, mas gostava de deixar marcas nele. Para mostrar que ele era dela e apenas dela.

As mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela como se quisesse memorizar cada parte dele. Ele foi os empurrando em direção a cama e quando as pernas dela encostaram na cama e as mãos dele foram para sua cintura, ela soube aonde ele iria. Suas covinhas de Vênus. Ele havia descoberto aquele ponto sensível nela e sempre a tocava. E quando aplicou um pouco de pressão, suas pernas vacilaram por um momento e ela enlaçou seu pescoço.

Ela pôde sentir a cama macia e as pétalas de rosa em sua pele assim como o corpo de Edward contra o seu.

Primeiro, tudo que ele fez foi beijá-la em cada parte de seu corpo. Ele provou seus lábios novamente e voltou a sugar seu pescoço, percorrendo-o com a língua. Seus seios prenderam sua atenção e Edward os segurou e beijou, mordiscando os mamilos, nunca deixando de olhá-la nos olhos para ver o prazer que causava a ela. Seus olhares transmitiam as mesmas coisas: desejo, compreensão, carinho e amor. Muito amor.

Bella já se contorcia no lençol. Era como se rastros de fogo corressem por baixo de sua pele, como se o toque dele fosse algum tipo de droga que seu corpo precisava – desesperadamente – para sobreviver.

Ele foi deixando uma trilha de beijos por todo seu corpo e ela pôde ver que ele ainda usava a boxer preta, que contrastava com sua pele alva. Então ele se livrou do restante das roupas que estavam entre eles e voltou a colar seu corpo no dela.

Edward continuou com a com a trilha de beijos, ora voltava para sua boca, ora descia pelo pescoço e clavícula. Bella já não aguentava mais esperar. Precisava dele – dentro dela – o mais rápido possível.

Entre os suspiros e gemidos que saiam de sua boca ofegante, ela conseguiu pedir aquilo que ansiava tanto.

— Edward... por favor... eu... — Suspirou sem conseguir controlar os gemidos que saiam de sua boca.

Ouvindo suas suplicas, ele voltou até seus lábios e os beijou mais uma vez, olhando no fundo de seus olhos ele constatou que não conseguia mais viver sem ela e não poderia estar mais satisfeito com os planos que tinha para o fim daquela noite.

Ele voltou a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço. Era tão bom estar dentro dela. Seu ritmo começou lento e foi aumentando.

— Edward... Por favor... — Seus gemidos cortaram o que queria dizer e ela o apertou ainda mais entre as pernas.

— Eu estou aqui, amor. — Respondeu aumentando seus movimentos. Ele estocava forte e rápido dentro dela.

— Mais... _Rápido_... Por favor... — Suplicou suspirando e ele obedeceu prontamente.

Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, enquanto arqueava seu corpo. Era como se tentasse puxá-lo mais e mais para dentro de si.

Edward fazia movimentos longos e rápidos, observando seu rosto com cuidado para ver como ela reagia a cada um deles.

Quando ele tocou em um ponto, que fez com que seus lábios se separassem e os gemidos ficassem mais altos, penetrou com mais força e intensidade.

— Bella... Minha... Bella... — Os gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto. Ela enterrou suas mãos no cabelo dele, o puxando e o fazendo grunhir, enquanto esmagava seus lábios contra os dele.

— Edward...

Seus movimentos ficaram mais lentos e mais fundos. Ela o apertou com as pernas com mais força. Ela o queria – se possível – ainda mais perto. Começaram a se movimentar com sincronia, como se fossem um só e as estocadas de Edward ficaram gradualmente mais intensas. Ele gemeu e suas mãos voltaram até suas covinhas, enquanto ele se aprofundava ainda mais dentro dela.

— Bella... — Gemeu saindo quase que completamente dela e voltando em uma intensidade que a fez ver estrelas.

— Edward... eu... vou...— Seus gemidos a cortaram de novo. Mas Edward não precisava de palavras para entender que ela estava perto.

— Vem, Bella...— Gemeu a apertando em seus braços. — Vem comigo...

— Edward... Edward... — Bella sentiu o nó do seu estomago se desfazer e suas pernas pareceram gelatina.

— Bella... — Edward se liberou dentro dela e desabou exausto, mas se apoiou entre seus braços para não deixar todo o peso sobre ela.

Ele os deitou de lado e começou a beijar ela. E enquanto a beijava, saiu de dentro dela, delicadamente. Bella estremeceu com a falta que o corpo dele fazia ao seu. Ele pareceu percebeu, porque a abraçou logo em seguida.

— Eu amo você. — Disse deitando sua cabeça no vão dos seios dela, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos.

— Eu também amo você.

— Não é do jeito que eu imaginei, mas... - Disse abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo e se sentando na cama.

— O que você...? - Parou de falar ao ver a caixinha nas mãos dele.— Edward... Você?

— Casa comigo? - Perguntou abrindo a caixinha e revelando o anel, sem nunca olhar em seus olhos, que brilhavam.

— Sim! Sim,eu caso! — Gritou o beijando.

— Seu sim foi um belo presente adiantado. — Declarou aliviado.

— Você se lembrou! — Disse pulando em cima dele.

— É claro que me lembrei. Me lembro de tudo que esteja relacionado a você. Semana que vem **faz dois anos** que nos conhecemos.

— Sim. Nem acredito que já faz tanto tempo. E agora vamos nos casar! — Disse olhando para o anel em seu dedo. — Mas esse não foi seu presente.

— Não foi? — Perguntou a olhando e ela mordeu os lábios.

— Não. Eu preparei uma coisa especial para o dia.

— E o que é?

— É uma surpresa. Não vou dizer. — O provocou.

— Mas eu posso te obrigar. — Disse se colocando em cima dela e prendendo seus braços.

— Não tenho medo de você. — Rebateu, divertindo-se com a provocação.

— Não devia ter dito isso. — Respondeu atacando seu pescoço, a fazendo gritar.


	26. O assunto sempre volta

— Alice, já disse que queremos uma coisa simples. Na casa mesmo. Apenas familiares e alguns amigos.

— Mas é o seu casamento, Bella! — Choramingou com os planos que tinha – literalmente – nas mãos.

— Exatamente. É o meu casamento. Nosso casamento. — Disse apontando para Edward, que assistia tudo do sofá, enquanto brincava com o cabelo de Bella. — E nós queremos fazer do nosso jeito.

— Mas...

— Já chega, Alice. — Esme a censurou. — Se eles querem um casamento simples, é o que vai acontecer.

— Eu prometo que deixo você cuidar do enxoval quando tivermos filhos, está bem? — Edward disse e sua cara emburrada se transformou em um grande sorriso e depois ela pulou no sofá.

— Mas o casamento ainda será simples, Alice. — Bella a cortou.

— Está bem. Posso lidar com isso. Vou conseguir a decoração perfeita.

— Foi o máximo que consegui. — Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, fazendo-a rir.

— Já está ó . — Respondeu o beijando.

— Alice, você sempre tenta me arrastar para comprar coisas, mas quando eu preciso, você não atende esse celular! — Vociferou pela caixa postal do telefone.

Ela olhou para a agenda e pensou se era a melhor escolha, mas ela não tinha outra.

— _Você ligou para o Emmett. —_ O telefone soou e ela estava pronta para desligar, quando ouviu a voz. _— Brincadeira! Te peguei!_

— Quanta maturidade, Emmett. — Ralhou. — Eu preciso que você me ajude.

 _— É só falar, Bellita._

— Eu preciso que você vá até a farmácia e compre um teste de gravidez.

 _— O que?_ — Gritou no telefone.

— Emm, pare de gritar.

— _Precisa ser eu? Eu quero ajudar, mas não acha que Alice seria uma melhor opção?_

— Eu tentei falar com ela, mas ela não atende. — Explicou. — E eu realmente preciso de uma resposta. — Acrescentou.

— _Como eu vou saber onde encontrar essa coisa?_ — Questionou.

— Emmett, é um teste de gravidez! Não é a cura do câncer.

— _Então você não vai comigo?_

— Eu não posso. Edward logo vai chegar da fisioterapia e fará perguntas se eu sair. E eu só quero contar a ele quando tiver certeza.

— _Eu vou, mas se eu comprar o errado, não me culpe._ — Disse se despedindo.

— Obrigada, Emm. Você é o melhor.

Uma hora se passou e Bella andava de um lado para o outro pela casa. Não teve mais noticias de Emm, até que a campainha tocou.

Quando ela abriu a porta, não sabia o que dizer.

— Eles tinham muitas opções. E a vendedora não garantiu que nenhum é exato, aí eu não sabia qual escolher, então eu trouxe todos eles.

Bella o puxou para dentro com todos os testes na mão.

— Onde você vai? — Emmett perguntou ao vê-la pegando todos os testes que ele trouxera.

— Eu vou até o quarto. Não vou deixar nada espalhado. Quando Edward chegar, ele não pode ver, Emmett. Ainda não.

— Mas... Você tem que contar!

— Emmett, eu preciso que você se acalme.

— Me acalmar? Você está grávida!

— Eu acho que estou. Não tenho certeza ainda.

— Então faça o teste. Eu trouxe sete tipos diferentes! É só escolher!

— Por que está gritando comigo? — Perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Eu... Desculpe, Bella. Não chora. — Pediu e ela não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que caiam. — Por que ainda está chorando?

— Eu não sei! Eu só não consigo parar! — Gritou de volta.

— Venha aqui. Eu vou preparar um chá, Bellita.

— Você não sabe fazer chá. — Respondeu fungando.

— Um suco então. — Retrucou, balançando a cabeça e a puxando para a cozinha, mas antes ela deixou os testes em um dos quartos, onde Edward não os encontraria.

Ela ainda não tivera tempo de fazer os testes. Fazia uma semana que eles estavam guardados, mas sempre que ela ia fazer, Edward aparecia e ela perdia a coragem. E se desse negativo? E se desse positivo? Ela não sabia qual resultado queria ver. Mas precisava resolver aquela situação.

— Alice, por favor! Eu não quero mais ver a tonalidade de babados. Eu nem queria babados! — Grunhiu esfregando o rosto.

— Toda noiva precisa de babados, Bella. Já estamos planejando o casamento tem dois meses, e ainda falta um monte de detalhes.

— Eu queria que o Emmett estivesse aqui. — Choramingou e pôde sentir Edward rindo em seu pescoço.

— Pra que? — Alice perguntou.

— Ele já teria feito você desistir da maioria dessas coisas. Sozinha eu não tenho chance contra você.

— E por falar nele, onde ele está? — Edward perguntou e logo em seguida ouviu a porta sendo aberta e uma voz bastante conhecida soou.

— Não precisam mais se desesperar. Aqui estou eu. — Emmett proclamou abrindo a porta e colocando as mãos na cintura, como se fosse um super herói.

— Você chegou! Faça Alice parar! Minha cabeça dói. — Bella disse rindo da pose que ele fazia. Edward e ele passavam tanto tempo juntos, que ele acabou se apaixonando por super heróis também.

— Por onde você andou essa semana? Nós estamos com pouco tempo para o casamento e você desapareceu. Onde esteve? — Alice questionou, colocando uma mão na cintura enquanto batia o pé.

— Las Vegas, baby! — Vibrou, puxando Rosalie pela mão.

— Las Vegas? O que vocês foram fazer lá? — Perguntou impaciente, voltando a mexer nas rendas.

— O que os casais apaixonados fazem em Las Vegas? Eles se casam.

— O que? — Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Emmett McCarty, você teve a coragem de se casar e não deixou que eu planejasse o seu casamento?

— É, bem... — Disse coçando a nuca, sentindo todos os olhos sobre eles. — Eu não queria aquela bagunça. Quero dizer, eu realmente queria me casar com a ursinha, mas eu não conseguiria lidar com as flores, rendas e babados. E... — Parou de falar ao ver as coisas espalhadas pela sala. — O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Planejando o casamento. — Edward respondeu, segurando a risada.

— Ah, isso é... Ótimo. Tenho certeza que a fadinha vai fazer um ótimo trabalho e... Bem, olha a hora. — Disse olhando para seu pulso que nem tinha relógio. — Nós tinhas aquela... coisa para fazer, não é, Rosie? — Disse, puxando-a pela porta.

— Espera! — Bella disse se levantando, mas parou olhando para Edward.

— Eu queria perguntar uma coisa.

— Pode falar.

— Carlisle vai ficar muito chateado se eu pedisse que o Emm me levasse até o altar? Quero dizer, eu sei que seu pai se ofereceu, mas eu realmente gostaria que fosse o Emmett.

— É claro que não, Bella. Além disso, Esme e ele serão os padrinhos. Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz de qualquer forma.

— E você? — Perguntou.

— Você está feliz? — Respondeu com outra pergunta e ela assentiu. — Então eu também estou.

— Ei, vocês dois! Estamos em lua de mel ainda. — Disse apontando para Rosalie, que sorriu. — Será que podem parar de cochichar e falar de uma vez?

— Eu quero saber se você pode me levar até o altar. — Bella declarou, fazendo-o sorrir.

— É claro que eu posso, Bellinha. — Disse pigarreando e apontando para Edward. — É bom você cuidar bem dela, viu rapaz.

Ao fazer isso, Bella e Alice explodiram em uma gargalhada.

— O que? Vai ser como se eu fosse o pai dela. Tenho que cuidar dela. Assumir o papel de um bom pai. — Disse, fazendo com que os risos cessassem.

O sorriso dela morreu no instante em que Emmett disse a palavra pai. Ela se lembrou de Charlie e que não teria ninguém de sua família no casamento, a não ser por Esme e Alice. Esse era um dos motivos pela qual ela quis uma cerimônia pequena. Não é como se ela tivesse muitas pessoas para convidar.

— Bella, eu... — Emm a chamou.

— Podemos terminar isso depois, Alice? Eu queria descansar um pouco.

— Claro. Podemos ver os últimos detalhes depois.

— Certo. — Disse se virando para Edward, que a olhava atentamente. — Eu vou dormir... Descansar um pouco. Volto mais tarde.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou vendo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos castanhos.

— Sim. Só cansada. — O beijou se levantando.

Assim que Bella subiu as escadas, Edward se levantou com o auxilio da bengala e mancou até ela.

— Edward, eu não quis...

— Está tudo bem, Emmett. Vou ficar com ela. — Interrompeu, o tranquilizando.

— Eu pensei que ela estivesse bem com tudo isso.

— Apesar de tudo, Charlie ainda é o pai dela. E além disso, ela está bastante emotiva ultimamente. — Declarou. — Podem continuar aí. Eu vou ver como ela está.

Edward disse e foi em direção ao quarto deles.

Emmett ao ouvir o que Edward havia dito, não pôde conter o riso.

— Você está rindo do que, seu idiota? Você tinha que falar aquilo sobre o pai dela?

— Mas...

— Não quero ouvir. — O censurou. — Ainda estou furiosa. — Disse, se aproximando e colocando o dedo no meio do peito dele. — Não acredito que você se casou e não me deixou planejar nada.

— Acredite em mim, fadinha. — Disse a segurando pelos ombros. — Você vai ter muito com o que se ocupar daqui alguns meses.


	27. Adotamos outro gato?

— Posso entrar? — Perguntou com a cabeça dentro do quarto e ela assentiu, limpando os olhos. — Quer conversar?

— Não. Eu não sei o que me deu. Emmett não disse nada de mais. Deve ser o nervosismo. Eu não costumo ser tão descontrolada.

— Você está nervosa? — Perguntou se sentando na cama com ela. — Acha que estamos indo rápido de mais? — Questionou.

— Não! — Negou prontamente. — Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo, mas me casar com você não me trás nada menos do que felicidade, Edward. Por favor, não duvide disso. — Respondeu e ele acariciou o rosto dela.

— Eu acredito. — Disse lhe dando um beijo casto nos lábios. — Porque sinto o mesmo. Agora vem aqui. — Acrescentou, deitando e abrindo os braços para que ela se aconchegasse neles.

— Isso é bom. — Suspirou fechando os olhos.

— Durma um pouco.

Depois de um tempo embalando o sono dela, Edward também acabou adormecendo. Quando acordou já era noite e todos haviam ido embora.

— Que horas são? — Bella perguntou esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

— Quase sete. Dormimos a tarde toda. — Respondeu se sentando na cama. — O que você quer comer? — Perguntou e Bella começou a pensar. Sua boca chegou a salivar quando imaginou uma boa comida mexicana.

— Comida mexicana! Com pimenta.

— Eu pensei que não gostasse de pimenta. — Declarou confuso.

— Eu não gosto, mas deu vontade, sabe? — Respondeu sorrindo amarelo.

— O que você quiser. Vou pedir.

Algum tempo depois a comida chegou e eles comeram entre conversas e planos para o casamento.

Bella parecia cansada e, assim que terminaram o banho, caíram na cama adormecendo.

A manhã chegou e Edward ainda dormia, mas ela não conseguia mais esperar. O desejava com intensidade demais para esperar que ele acordasse. Talvez ele não se importasse.

Ela se sentou sobre seus joelhos, colocando uma mão em cada lado e apoiando seu peso sobre os braços, enquanto descia seus beijos pelo peito dele. Ela podia ouvir Edward gemer baixo e a mão dele desceu até o próprio membro, que já dava sinal de vida.

Bella continuou com as carícias e quando chegou ao seu membro, o beijou. Os olhos de Edward se abriram instantaneamente.

— Porra! — Urrou gemendo, a puxando para cima e atacando seus lábios.

Edward mordiscava seu pescoço enquanto mantinha as mãos entorno dá cintura dela.

— Esse é um ótimo jeito de ser acordado. — Declarou ofegante com os movimentos que ela fazia.

— Hum... — Ela gemeu, mas parou ao sentir seu estômago revirar. Ela arregalou os olhos, sabendo o que estava sentindo e tentou o empurrar para longe.

— O que? — Perguntou confuso, vendo-a sair correndo até o banheiro. — Bella? — A chamou.

Ela correu até o banheiro se jogando no chão e vomitando tudo que havia em seu estômago. Um minuto depois, Edward apareceu na porta, com um olhar preocupado.

— Bella? — A chamou, entrando no banheiro.

— Sai daqui. — Respondeu fracamente, tentando controlar o enjoo que sentia. Edward se aproximou da pia, segurando seus cabelos e passando um pano úmido no pescoço dela.

Com dificuldade, ele se sentou no chão atrás dela, esfregando suas costas. Quando sentiu que seu enjoo estava sobre controle, se levantou, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes duas vezes.

— O que você tem? — Ele perguntou preocupado.

— O jantar de ontem não deve ter me feito muito bem.

— Você está melhor agora? — Perguntou a puxando para o quarto.

— Sim. Mas nada de comida mexicana por um bom tempo. — Respondeu sorrindo fracamente.

— Tem certeza de que é só isso? Não quer que eu chame meu pai?

— Edward, eu estou bem. — Assegurou e depois o beijou. — Não se preocupe.

Edward estava na sala de música enquanto Bella cochilava novamente. Ele havia percebido que ela andava muito cansada ultimamente, mas devia ser por causa dos planos do casamento.

Mas Bella já estava acordada e tinha outras preocupações além do casamento. Ao olhar para o teste que tinha nas mãos, não sabia o que pensar. Edward havia falado que queria filhos; e eles não estavam exatamente evitando. Mas ainda assim, tinha acontecido mais cedo do que planejavam.

Edward tocava em seu piano uma música bastante tranquila, bem diferente da bagunça emocional que a cabeça de Bella estava. Ela não sabia como contar. Talvez devesse ir direto ao ponto.

— Amor? — O chamou.

— Sim? — Respondeu ainda dedilhando as teclas.

— Eu... Precisarmos conversar. — Declarou, o fazendo parar na mesma hora. Nada de bom costumava vir dessas palavras.

— Vem aqui. — Disse a chamando para sentar ao seu lado e analisando seu rosto atentamente. — Qual o problema?

— E-eu... Eu não sei como começar.

— Você... Quer cancelar o casamento? — Perguntou com medo da resposta. Eles estavam tão bem. Será que Bella não estava feliz?

— O que? Não! — Respondeu rapidamente e pôde ver o alívio em seus olhos. Como ele podia pensar nisso? Nessa hora, Peludo entrou na sala, se esfregando na perna dela. — Eu quero dizer que logo o Peludo não vai ser o único a engatinhar pelo chão.

— Vamos adotar outro gato? — Perguntou confuso.

—Não. — Ela respirou fundo e segurou sua mão. — Eu acho que vamos ter que reformar um dos quartos de hóspede. — Declarou colocando a mão dele em sua barriga. Ele a olhava com curiosidade, que aos poucos se transformou em alegria, ao entender do que ela falava.

— Você... Você está grávida? — Perguntou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios e pôde ver seus olhos chocolate molhados de lágrimas. Ela assentiu apertando a mão dele, que ainda estava em sua barriga. — Eu vou ser pai? — Perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

— Sim.

— Vamos ter um filho. — Sussurrou sorrindo.

Edward estava sentado e a fez se levantar para poder olhar melhor sua barriga. Erguendo sua blusa começou a distribuir beijou enquanto declarava seu amor.

— Eu... Te... Amo... Tanto. — Disse enquanto beijava sua barriga. E ao olhar para cima, pôde ver lágrimas que escorriam pelos olhos da morena. — O que foi? Por que está chorando, Bella? Sente alguma coisa? Perguntou e ela assentiu sorrindo. — O que foi, Bella? O que está sentindo? — Questionou preocupado.

— Felicidade. — Respondeu sorrindo, o puxando para cima e colando seus lábios dos dele. — Eu quero você. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— E você me tem. — Declarou mordiscando sua orelha. — Mas temos que ir devagar agora. — Acrescentou e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Ele a levou para o quarto e a deitou na cama, colando seu corpo sobre o dela, mas não colocando seu peso, com medo de machuca-la.

— Eu não quero te machucar. — Disse olhando em seus olhos.

— Você não vai.

— Mas...

— Edward, eu estarei grávida pelos próximos nove meses. Temos que aproveitar agora, porque daqui um tempo eu estarei enorme e você nem vai olhar para mim.

— Você sabe a besteira que está dizendo? É claro que vou querer você. Eu vou continuar amando e desejando você, Bella. Até mesmo quando você estiver bem velhinha. — Respondeu e ela riu.

— Se minha médica disser que podemos manter nossa vida sexual normalmente, podemos voltar de onde paramos? — Perguntou e ele assentiu.

— Os enjoos e desejos! E você tem dormido mais. — Constatou.

— Não era a comida mexicana, afinal. — Ela respondeu sorrindo.

— E o que você quer almoçar hoje? — Perguntou acariciando sua barriga.

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu pensando. Ele ergueu sua blusa e desceu até a barriga acariciando e sussurrando.

— E você bebê? O que quer comer? — Perguntou e sentiu Bella rindo.

— Eu acho que ele não vai responder. — Disse e logo pediu o que desejava. — Comida japonesa!

— Comida japonesa? — Questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Sim! Eu quero muito. — Respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

— Eu pensei que você gostasse do seu peixe cozido. — Disse com um sorriso brincando nos lábio, lembrando da vez que ela experimentou a comida.

— Uma garota pode mudar de opinião. — Declarou o empurrando e montando em seu colo.

— Claro. Você quer sair para almoçar ou pedir a comida?

— Podemos pedir? Eu queria passar o dia na cama com você. — Respondeu beijando seu peito desnudo.

— Bella...

— Sim? — Indagou inocentemente.

— Eu pensei que fossemos esperar a consulta com sua médica.

— E vamos. — Respondeu rebolando em seu membro.

— Você é uma provocadora! — Declarou gemendo.

— Vamos devagar. — Gemeu de volta se movimentando. — Por favor. — Pediu.

— Bella...

— Por favor. — Suplicou.

— Tudo bem, mas se sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

— Eu digo. — Respondeu rapidamente.

As mãos dela foram para seu cabelo, dando leves puxões e o fazendo gemer.

Graças a fisioterapia, Edward tinha mais força nos braços agora. Ele a ergueu e a baixou, com ela gemendo ao sentir seu membro a penetrando

Com as mãos entrelaçadas, ela começou a se movimentar.

— Edward... — Gemeu seu nome, cada vez mais perto do ápice.

Bella despertou, mas manteve seus olhos fechados enquanto ouvia uma voz

— E você vai ser tão linda quanto sua mãe. E também muito amada. — Disse acariciando a barriga dela.

Ela continuou a ouvir enquanto Edward conversava com sua barriga. Com seu filho. E não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Eu acho que temos companhia, filha.

— Filha, é? — Perguntou acariciando os cabelos dele.

— É o que eu acho. Uma linda menininha. Com seus olhos e cabelos. — Declarou olhando para ela, como todo amor que sentia.

— E se for um menino? — Perguntou mordendo o lábio.

— Então teremos um lindo garoto correndo e jogando por aí. Não importa realmente. Com tanto que seja saudável. Eu acordei você? — Perguntou, voltando a acariciar a barriga dela.

— Não.

— Bella...— A chamou, sabendo que mentia.

— Sim, mas realmente não me importo em ser acordada assim todos os dias. Por falar em saudável, estive pensando.

— Em que? — Questionou, a puxando contra o peito.

— Eu acho que minha médica poderia vir aqui. Para o pré-natal e os outros exames.

— Aqui? Por quê?

— Porque a outra opção seria eu ir até lá. Eu gostaria que você estivesse comigo na primeira consulta, mas se não quiser...

— Não! — Gritou a interrompendo. — Eu quero! Só não tinha pensado nisso.

— Nisso? — Questionou confusa.

— Nas limitações, quero dizer.

— Daremos um jeito.

— Mas olhando por esse lado, você está certa. Se ao menos eu fosse normal...

— Você é perfeitamente normal. Pare de dizer que não é. — O advertiu. Odiava quando falava daquele jeito.

— Eu digo isso porque é a verdade. Mas deixe isso. Não queria te deixar triste. É para ser um dia feliz. — Sorriu fracamente, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

— E você me faz feliz. Não consegue ver isso? Não consegue ver como eu estou completamente feliz? — Perguntou o puxando para si.

— Você conseguiu falar com ela? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim. Acabei de ligar para a médica. Mas as notícias não são muito boas.

— O que houve? — Perguntou.

— Minha médica não pode vir. Na verdade ela não vai poder fazer o pré-natal.

— Por que não? — Edward perguntou, enquanto Carlisle o observava. Eles haviam acabado mais uma sessão de fisioterapia.

— Ela precisará fazer uma viagem. Vai para a Argentina e só volta daqui a um ano.

— E como faremos? — Questionou.

— Ela...Bem, ela deixou uma indicação. — Disse mordendo os lábios.

— O que você não está contando, Bella? — Perguntou quando a viu morder os lábios.

— É um médico.

— Não. Absolutamente não.

— Mas, Edward...

— Eu não quero outro homem te tocando, Bella. Eu sei que parece bobagem, mas...

— E é. Quer me deixar terminar, por favor?

— Desculpe. Pode falar. — Suspirou sentando.

— O doutor Black é marido de Nessie. Minha médica. Ela disse que ele é um dos melhores da área e que pode me atender aqui em casa.

— Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar uma médica de confiança. — Disse relutante e Carlisle interferiu:

— Você quer acompanha-la em todas as consultas, Edward?

— É claro que sim, mas podemos fazer do modo tradicional. Com uma médica, no hospital.

— Isso pode fazer mal a você, filho. Um contato tão próximo com hospital. Tantas vezes.

— Eu não vou deixar a Bella sozinha. Além disso, quero ver minha filha.

— Mas, Edward...— Ele tentou argumentar

— Não. — Interrompeu deixando claro que falava sério.

— Edward, seu pai tem razão. — Bella declarou, fazendo-o se virar

— Você não... quer que eu vá? — Questionou.

— Não se isso te deixar doente, amor. É claro que eu te quero lá. Vendo nosso filho, mas seu pai tem razão. Por isso eu acho que...

— O doutor Black é a melhor opção. — Disse com ironia. — Está bem. Mas se eu não for com a cara dele...

— Nós procuramos outro. Eu prometo.

Eles estavam na sala da casa, à espera do médico. Carlisle havia adaptado um dos cômodos para que os exames fossem feitos lá e as conversas ocorreriam no escritório de Edward.

— Olá. Eu sou o doutor Black, mas podem me chamar de Jacob.

— Oi. — Bella o cumprimentou e Edward murmurou algo e ela o cutucou.

— Olá. — Respondeu ainda emburrado.

— Minha esposa me falou sobre você, Isabella e...

— Bella. — O corrigiu e Edward não fez nada dessa vez. Sabia que ela tinha motivos para não querer ser chamada assim.

— Bella. E será um prazer acompanhar sua gravidez. É o primeiro filho?

— Sim. Embora eu...

— Sim, já estou a par disso. Realmente sinto muito. — Disse se referindo ao aborto. Onde faremos os exames? — Perguntou.

— Nesta sala. — Edward disse, mostrando o caminho. — Meu pai já providenciou tudo.

— Ótimo. Vejo que ele também arrumou as roupas. Bella, por favor, vá se vestir para que possamos começar.

Bella já estava vestida e deitada na maca.

— Como se conheceram? — Jacob perguntou enquanto examinava Bella.

— Podemos conversar depois do exame? — Edward perguntou o analisando e Jacob assentiu.

— Parece tudo bem. — Disse retirando as mãos e em sua luva havia um pouco de sangue, que fez Edward ofegar. — Está tudo bem, senhor Masen. Um pouco de sangue é perfeitamente normal.

— Francamente, Edward. Seu pai é médico. — Bella disse com um ar divertido.

— Eu nunca gostei de sangue. Não o acompanhava. — Defendeu-se.

— Agora posso fazer o ultrassom. Assim podemos ver o feto.

— O que você vai fazer? — Ele perguntou observando o médico com o instrumento nas mãos.

— Você está bem? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

— Sim, eu só...eu só queria saber.

— Eu quero saber como o bebê está, senhor Masen. Ainda é cedo para fazer um ultra som abdominal, então...

— Você vai enfiar isso...

— Edward! — Bella chamou seu nome e ele a olhou. — Fica aqui do meu lado, por favor?

— Mas...

— Edward! — Ralhou e ele assentiu

— Está bem. — Assim que ele foi para perto dela, pegou em sua mão e apertou, lhe tranquilizando. — Tudo bem?

— Sim. — Respondeu sorrindo.

— Muito bem, Bella. Se tivermos um pouco de sorte, podemos ouvir o coração do bebê.

Jacob começou a fazer o ultrassom e uma imagem apareceu na tela.

— É aquele pontinho preto ali? — Perguntou curiosa. — Ele está bem?

— Está tudo... — Parou de falar olhando para a tela. — Está...

— Doutor Black? — Bella chamou.

— Isso...

— O que foi? — Edward perguntou preocupado.

— Eu vejo outros dois.

— São três? — Edward gritou com a voz esganiçada de nervoso.

— Sim. São três bebês. — Jacob confirmou

— O que? — Bella gritou e Edward sorriu nervoso e puxando ar.

— Parabéns. São trigêmeos.

— Edward? — Bella o chamou e ele estava sentado tentando respirar. — Edward? — Gritou mais alto e ele assentiu para dizer que estava tudo bem.

— Eu preciso me sentar. — Declarou cambaleando e Jacob, que já tirava as luvas, o amparou.

— Posso ver que vocês não esperavam isso. — Disse, ajudando-o a se sentar ao lado de Bella.

— Não! Quero dizer, nós queremos um filho, mas não esperávamos... — Bella começou dizendo e em seguida foi interrompida:

— Trigêmeos. — Edward disse pela primeira vez, ainda com a respiração irregular.

— Você está bem, senhor Masen?

— Estou. Eu só preciso ficar sentado, está bem? Bella? — A chamou.

— Sim? — Perguntou ainda com o olhar na tela, onde Jacob havia congelado a imagem.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu sorrindo e apertando a mão dela.

No ambiente o som de rápidos corações soaram, fazendo com que Bella se enchesse de emoção. Os corações dos seus bebês batiam tão rápidos. Dentre todos os belos sons que Edward escutara em toda sua vida, nenhum se comparara àquele.

— O ritmo dos corações está bom. Eu voltarei daqui algum tempo para fazer o acompanhamento. Vou apenas pegar minha maleta.

Jacob saiu da sala os deixando a sós.

— Edward? Eu sei que não era o que havíamos planejado, mas... — Estava dizendo, mas foi interrompida por um beijo desesperado.

— Precisamos adiantar o casamento. Eu sei que será daqui um mês, mas acha que Alice consegue fazer em menos tempo? Eu quero mais do que nunca que você seja minha esposa.

— Trigêmeos. — Bella disse suspirando. — Eu realmente não esperava.

— Eu tenho algumas perguntas, mas não acho que deva faze-las e...

Parou de falar quando Jacob entrou. Ele tinha perguntas, mas não sabia como indaga-las.

— Edward você pode perguntar. — Declarou.

— Bella... — A repreendeu.

— Doutor, nós queremos saber se...

— Bella!

— O que? — Perguntou. — Você disse que queria saber.

— Sim, mas eu pensei que íamos perguntar para sua médica.

— Francamente, Edward. Eu estou grávida de trigêmeos. Como acha que eles vieram parar aqui? — Questionou, fazendo Edward corar.

— Bella!

— Pelo tom da conversa, presumo que vocês queiram saber se a vida sexual de vocês pode continuar ativa, estou certo?

— Sim. Ele tem medo de me machucar. — Ela declarou e Edward ficou ainda mais corado.

— Contanto que vocês encontrem um boa posição e você se sinta confortável, não há problema nenhum.

— Satisfeito? — Bella perguntou se divertindo com o constrangimento dele.

— Sim. —Murmurou se ajeitando na cadeira.

— Mas também chegará uma época onde as grávidas tendem a não ter mais libido, senhor Masen.

— Edward. — O corrigiu, fazendo Jacob sorrir.

— É perfeitamente normal. Vocês tem mais alguma dúvida?

— Eu serei capaz de ter os bebês aqui?

— Se a gravidez correr sem complicações e você seguir todas as orientações e repousar, não vejo motivos para não.

— Isso é ótimo. Não sei se o doutor Cullen...

— Sim. Ele me pôs a par de tudo. Tudo correrá bem, Edward

— Eu vou ser tia! — Alice gritou correndo em direção a Bella, mas não conseguiu chegar até ela, porque Edward se colocou na frente.

— Devagar, Alice.

— Desculpe. — Disse sincera, corando. — Eu estou tão animada. Trigêmeos! O casamento será adiantado?

— Sim. Você consegue deixar tudo pronto? — Ele questionou.

— É claro que eu consigo.

— Ótimo.

— Mas você ainda precisa escolher seu vestido, Bella. E nem tente usar aquele seus tênis.

— Mas...

— Bella, é seu casamento. Você realmente quer se casar de _all star?_ — Questionou.

— Não. Eu quero me casar descalça, mas você insiste que tenho que usar um sapato. — Declarou, fazendo Edward rir.


	28. O que há de errado com Kal-El?

Edward e Bella haviam escolhido todos os detalhes do casamento, mas Esme e Alice se encarregaram da organização. Queriam que fosse uma surpresa.

Bella caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala. A cerimônia seria no jardim, nos fundos.

— E se ele mudar de ideia?

— Por Deus, Bella! Como pode pensar nisso?

— Eu não sei. Eu sou a noiva. Surtar é um privilégio que eu só terei uma vez.

— Se não acredita em nós, venha ver, querida. — Esme disse calmamente, puxando-a pela mão. — Consegue vê-lo?

— Sim. Ele parece...nervoso. — Disse, ao vê-lo pela janela.

— Assim como você. Eu garanto que assim que seus olhos se cruzarem, os dois irão se acalmar.

— Já está na hora? — Questionou, fazendo as mulheres da sala rirem.

— A noiva normalmente não se atrasa? — Rosalie perguntou.

— Eu nunca fui muito normal mesmo. Podemos ir. — Declarou pegando o buque e caminhando até a porta. — Cadê o Emm?

— Aqui! — Disse passando pela porta com um sorriso. — Uau, Bellita. — Acrescentou, assoviando e fazendo-a corar.

— Está na hora.

— Se eu não fosse muito bem casado e o ex-odiador de gatos não estivesse prestes a furar o chão, eu olharia bem para você.

— Emmett! — Rosalie ralhou, fazendo-o rir.

— Eu disse que sou muito bem casado. Agora vamos antes que ele fuja.

— Ele não fugiria. Ou fugiria? — Bella perguntou em pânico e Rosalie acertou a cabeça de Emmett com um tapa.

— Outh! Isso dói, amor. — Disse afagando a nuca

— Então pare de encher a cabeça dela.

— É claro que ele não fugiria, Bella. Que ideia absurda. — Alice disse dando outro tapa na nuca de Emmett.

— Vamos antes que alguém mais queira me bater.

Eles estavam na porta, prontos para entrar, quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Agora é sério, fiquei muito feliz com o convite, Bells.

— Você é como um irmão para mim, Emm. Espero que saiba disso.

— E você e a baixinha são como minhas irmãs. — Sorriram cúmplices.

— Vamos? — Perguntou ainda nervosa.

— Eu não sei, não. Tem certeza de que quer mesmo se casar com ele? Ainda dá tempo de fugir.

— Emmett! — Ralhou e ele sorriu.

— Eu estou brincando. Ele é gente boa. — Disse balançando as sobrancelhas, fazendo graça.

— É claro que eu tenho certeza. Eu o amo e ele será pai dos meus filhos. — Declarou olhando para ele apaixonadamente.

— Então vamos. Daqui a pouco ele vai furar o chão.

Ela enlaçou seu braço no dele e começaram a caminhar em direção ao altar, quase chegando ao corredor principal, enquanto Bella admirava a decoração que Esme e Alice haviam montado.

Eles caminharam e pararam na ponta do corredor, onde ela podia vê-lo. Ele sorriu para ela e o nervosismo que a consumia havia desaparecido. Nunca uma escolha havia parecido tão certa. Era isso que ela queria. Ela o queria para sempre.

Bella começou a caminhar em direção a ele, que também estava bastante impaciente, a ponto de Jasper ter de tocar seu ombro e fazê-lo permanecer no altar.

Bella aumentou a velocidade de seus passos, mas sentiu um braço puxando-a.

— Vai devagar, Bella. Assim você vai acabar tropeçando. — Emmett sussurrou rindo. — Eu estava brincando quando disse que ele ia fugir.

Ela respirou fundo e se obrigou a caminhar mais lentamente. O caminho nunca havia lhe parecido tão longo.

Chegando até o altar, Emmett passou a mão de Bella para Edward, dizendo para que cuidasse dela. Não havia tom de brincadeira em sua voz, ele falava muito sério em seu pedido. E de frente para o juiz de paz, ambos sorriram.

— Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui reunidos para testemunhar a união de Edward e Bella. — Declarou. Eles haviam pedido para serem chamados assim. Sem sobrenomes ou nomes que trouxesse lembranças ruins. — Vocês escreveram seus votos?

— Sim. — Responderam ao mesmo tempo, se olhando e sorrindo. Ela não sabia que Edward havia escrito seus votos e ele não sabia que ela havia escrito os dela.

— Vão em frente. — O juiz pediu apontando para que Edward começasse.

— Bella, mesmo que eu agradeça todos os dias por tê-la em minha vida, sinto que nunca será o suficiente. Quando nos conhecemos, eu fui horrível com você, mas graças a sua bondade e petulância — acrescentou, fazendo com que todos rissem —, vejo que você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Mesmo tentando fazer com que você partisse você se recusava a me deixar. E mesmo me deixando completamente louco no início, você me trouxe de volta. Quando você entrou em minha vida, eu estava perdido, mas hoje vejo que encontrei meu caminho.

Os olhos dela tinham lágrimas que caiam livremente com as palavras que ouvia.

— Bella? — O juiz fez menção para que ela dissesse seus votos e ela assentiu, limpando as lágrimas

— Edward, quando eu te conheci, eu soube que existia alguém especial. Mesmo você me atormentando e me deixando completamente louca. — Declarou e todos voltaram a rir. — Você sempre me aceitou como eu sou. Nunca tentou me mudar. Mesmo se incomodando com minhas perguntas inconvenientes, nunca deixou de responde-las. E quando nos envolvemos, sempre esteve ao meu lado. Me amando e apoiando. Em você, eu vejo mais do que o homem que eu amo. Eu vejo um amigo, um amante, um companheiro. Eu vejo o pai dos meus filhos e o homem que eu escolhi para dividir a vida.

Quando ela terminou de falar, os olhos de Edward cintilavam e seu sorriso era enorme. Então o juiz fez a pergunta que ambos estavam ansiosos para responder.

— Edward, você aceita Bella como sua legitima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la, enquanto você viver?

— Aceito. — Edward respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

— E você Bella, aceita Edward como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, enquanto você viver?

— Aceito. — Declarou, mal contendo a alegria que sentia quando trocaram as alianças.

— Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. — Edward passou seus braços pela cintura dela e a beijou.

Eles não se importaram pela presença dos poucos convidados. Estavam em sua bolha e só perceberam que se beijavam por algum tempo quando o juiz pigarreou. Os convidados riram, fazendo com que Bella corasse.

Alice havia preparado a recepção também. Eles seguiram para a festa, ainda abraçados.

Não viajariam em lua de mel. Bella andava se sentindo muito cansada. Já que estava com três meses de gravidez.

— Vocês estão prontos para saber o sexo dos bebês? — Jacob perguntou enquanto preparava o ultrassom.

— Sim. Estamos ansiosos. — Bella disse.

— Tem alguma preferência?

— Não, realmente. Contanto que sejam saudáveis. Isso é o bastante. — Edward respondeu e Bella sorriu, acariciando seu rosto.

A tela se acendeu e os sons de corações batendo preencheram a sala.

— É tão rápido e forte. — Bella disse hipnotizada pelo movimento na tela.

— Eles estão bastante agitados hoje.

— Isso provavelmente é minha culpa. Eu acordei com vontade de comer chocolate.

— Isso é ótimo. Chocolate os deixam mais agitados e pode fazer com que eles se mexam mais e assim saberemos o que vocês estão esperando. — Jacob disse analisando a imagem que aparecia. — Eu já consigo ver o primeiro.

— Mesmo? Eu não vejo nada.

— A sua esquerda. — Disse apontando para a tela e Bella sorriu.

— É um menino. — Ela declarou, visto que Jacob usara o artigo masculino, com lágrima nos olhos.

— Isso mesmo, mamãe. — Respondeu satisfeito e Edward sorria segurando a mão dela. — Agora vamos ver se temos sorte de ver os outros.

— Ele não para de se mexer. — Edward disse sorrindo, sem conseguir desviar os olhos.

— Isso é perfeitamente normal. Aqui, temos mais um rapazinho.

— São dois garotos. — Bella disse orgulhosa e Edward sorriu bobamente.

— O terceiro bebê está bastante agitado. O quanto de chocolate você comeu, Bella? — Perguntou e ela sorriu envergonhada.

— Acho que mais do que deveria. Eu li que chocolate faz eles se mexerem e eu queria tanto saber o sexo.

— Ah, sim. Mas agora já sabem. Vejam. — Disse apontando para a tela. — Vocês tem dois rapazes, mas também tem uma princesinha a caminho.

— Uma menina. — Edward declarou com os olhos brilhando. — Eu sabia. — Acrescentou, beijando sua esposa.

Jacob terminou o exame para se certificar que Bella e os bebês estavam bem e os deixou a sós logo em seguida.

— Obrigado, Bella. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz.

Depois que Jacob foi embora, eles subiram e foram para dentro da banheira. As costas dela colada em seu peito.

— Você já pensou nos nomes? — Ele perguntou enquanto acariciava a barriga dela.

— Alguns. E você? — Questionou.

— Alguns também. — Respondeu sorrindo. — Por que não diz os seus?

— Eu gosto de Aidan.

— Eu gosto desse. Você pensou em mais algum? – Ele perguntou.

— Nada disso. É sua vez.

— Eu gosto de Emma.

— Emma?

— É bonito. Nossa pequena Emma. – Ele declarou.

— Ainda falta um.

— Você pensou em mais algum? — Ele perguntou saindo da água e pegando a toalha para ela.

— Não. E você?

— Sim, mas não acho que você vá gostar.

— Qual?

— Não. Esqueça. Vamos pensar em outros.

— Edward. São nossos filhos. Você pode perfeitamente escolher os nomes também. — Disse se enrolando na toalha, enquanto ele analisava seu corpo. — Qual nome você pensou?

— Kal-El. — Respondeu sorrindo largamente.

— Você está brincando. — Declarou sorrindo.

— Eu disse que você não ia gostar.

— Eu pensei que você fosse dizer algo como Melphy ou June. Mas Kal-El?

— O que há de errado com Kal-El?

— É o nome do Superman. — Respondeu sorrindo, como se fosse óbvio.

— E? — Perguntou como se não fosse nada demais.

— Edward. É o nome do Superman. — Repetiu.

— Eu acho um ótimo nome. — Declarou cruzando os braços no peito e ela caminhou até a cama, ainda sem acreditar. Assim que se deitou, o sono tentava vencê-la.

— Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã? — Perguntou esfregando os olhos e ele assentiu, se deitando ao seu lado.

— Ainda vou fazer você mudar de ideia. — Sussurrou e ela adormeceu sorrindo.

— Você precisa estar sempre certa? — Questionou passando a mão sobre o cabelo.

— Eu estou certa! Eu estou grávida, Edward. Não doente.

— Mas foi o próprio médico que receitou repouso. Jacob mandou que você descansasse.

— Apenas se eu estivesse cansada! Eu passo o dia todo nessa cama. Eu sinto falta de caminhar!

— Mas...

— Eu entendo que você não queira caminhar, mas não pode me manter presa! — Disse, se arrependendo assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca.

— É isso que você pensa? Pensa que eu prendo você? – Questionou ferido.

— Eu não quis dizer isso, Edward. Eu estou apenas... Eu quero sair um pouco.

— Ótimo. Saia. Caminhe. Faça o que tiver vontade. Mas são meus filhos também. Não quero que nada aconteça com eles por irresponsabilidade sua, então me perdoe se sou super protetor. – Rugiu apontando para ela.

— Acha que eu não me importo com eles? — Questionou.

— Se realmente se importasse tanto, seguiria as recomendações.

— Como é? — Gritou, sentindo seu coração acelerado, seus olhos ardiam pela fúria mal contida. Como poderia pensar aquilo? Que ela não se importava?

Sempre foi meio briguenta e quando ouviu essas palavras maldosas saírem da boca de seu marido, avançou sobre ele, mas parou, arregalando os olhos. Sua respiração ficou irregular e suas mãos foram para seu ventre.

Edward, que a observava, também sentiu o ar lhe escapar. Não devia ter dito palavras tão perversas. E se ela se sentisse mal? Correu até ela o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, não precisava mais da bengala, mas seus passos ainda eram lentos.

— Bella? O que está sentindo? — Perguntou com a preocupação crescendo junto com as lagrimas dela. — Bella, por favor? — Suplicou e ela levou a mão dele até sua barriga, onde os bebês chutavam pela primeira vez.

Meses se passaram e a gravidez de Bella passava tranquilamente. Ela se sentia mais cansada e precisava de bastante repouso.

— Mas pense na ideia, Bella. Kal-El é um nome forte e...

— Edward! — Disse segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos. — Eu estou com quase oito meses. Você tem tentando me fazer mudar de ideia desde que descobrimos o sexo. Os quartos estão prontos, e as plaquinhas estão nas portas...

— Exceto uma.

— Mas não será Kal-El.

— Por que não? — Perguntou emburrado e ela sorriu.

— Porque por mais excêntrico que seja, eu gostaria de nomes normais.

— Clark é normal. — Rebateu e ela riu. — Se você quer um nome normal, Kol também se encaixa.

— Kol?

— Sim. É apelido...

— Para Kal-El. — Completou rindo. — Você não existe. — Acrescentou se ajeitando na cama, mas gemeu sentindo uma pontada.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Sim. São minhas costas. Estão me matando.

— Consegue se deitar de lado?

— Acho que sim. — Disse se virando e ele começou a massagear suas costas. — Isso é bom.

— Qualquer coisa por você. — Respondeu beijando sua nuca. — Melhor?

—Sim. Obrigada. — Ela relaxou e ele passou os braços por sua cintura, puxando-a contra seu peito.

— Eu amo muito vocês. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela sorriu.

— E nós amamos muito você. — Respondeu acariciando a própria barriga, onde os bebês chutavam.

A noite estava agitada e Bella não encontrava uma posição confortável para dormir. As pontadas que sentia estavam mais fortes. Algo lhe dizia que não eram suas costas. Ela se mexeu na cama novamente, mas não conseguia mais aguentar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

— Outh! — Gemeu de dor agarrando sua barriga. — Edward? Edward, acorda!

— O que? — Perguntou sonolento.

— Tem algo errado. — Declarou e ele rapidamente se sentou.

— Qual o problema? O que você está sentindo, Bella? — Perguntou ao ver a dor em seu rosto.

— Eu não sei. Isso realmente dói! Ligue para o médico. — Pediu ainda segurando sua barriga e quando tocou o meio das pernas, sentiu o sangue que ali estava.


	29. Por favor, não me deixe

Depois de uma ligação desesperada, Jacob estava na casa com sua maleta nas mãos. Havia algo errado. Já estava quase na hora dos bebês nascerem, mas Bella não deveria sentir tanta dor e aquele sangue que havia em suas pernas não era uma coisa boa.

— Isso não é bom. A placenta se descolou. Não vai conseguir dar a luz aqui. Ela precisa de um hospital, Edward. — Ele disse e Edward assentiu desesperado.

— Não... — Ela pediu. — Eu quero você comigo. Por favor, não me deixa. — Suplicou puxando a mão de Edward.

— Eu estarei com você, amor. — Respondeu olhando em seus olhos e apertando sua mão.

Jacob a carregou até o carro e a colocou no banco de trás. A cabeça dela deitada no colo de Edward, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, Jacob os levava até o hospital.

— Isso não devia ser assim. — Lamentou chorando.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. — Sussurro, mas silenciosamente pedia que nada de ruim acontecesse e que ela e os bebês ficassem bem.

— Você não devia entrar comigo. — Disse chorando. — Mas eu preciso de você. Não consigo fazer isso sozinha. — Declarou culpada. — Eu sou egoísta, mas preciso de você.

— Eu não vou sair do seu lado, meu amor.

— Promete?

— Eu prometo. — Assegurou, afagando seus cabelos.

Eles chegaram ao hospital e Bella foi levada a ala de parto, enquanto Edward esperava e avisava a todos o que estava acontecendo.

Algum tempo depois todos já entravam no hospital.

— O que houve? — Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

— A placenta descolou. Vão fazer o parto, estão a levando para a sala de cirurgia.

— Você não pode entrar lá, Edward. — Disse segurando o braço do filho quando ele tentou entrar.

— Você não vai me impedir de ver meus filhos e estar lá com a mulher que eu amo. — Respondeu seriamente. Carlisle sabia que era uma batalha perdida.

Assim que Edward se vestiu de forma apropriada para acompanhar o parto de seus filhos, entrou na sala e segurou a mão de Bella.

— Está na hora, doutor. — A enfermeira disse.

— Ainda não. Tem muito sangue. Eu preciso de mais visibilidade. — Respondeu enquanto Bella choramingava de dor.

— Eu consegui controlar a hemorragia. Agora, Bella, preste atenção, ok? — Perguntou e ela assentiu. — Eu preciso que você faça força agora. Seus filhos querem nascer e só você pode fazer isso.

— Onde está a anestesia, Jacob? — Edward perguntou preocupado.

— Não dá mais tempo, Edward. Eles estão sufocando. Eu preciso tirá-los, agora!

— Edward... — Gemeu de dor e ele foi afagou seus cabelos.

— Amor, olha para mim. — Edward pediu apertando sua mão.

— Bella, a enfermeira que está ao seu lado vai contar até 10 e quero que você conte com ela. Quando terminar, quero que você empurre. Entendeu?

— Sim... — Respondeu trincando os dentes.

— Então conte. — Pediu.

— Um, dois... Três, quatro, cinco, seis... Sete, oito, nove... dez... — Contou, apertando a mão de Edward, que estava ao seu lado.

— Empurre. — Ordenou e ela o fez.

— Ah! — Gemeu empurrando com força.

— Conte de novo. — Ela contou e fez força, mas não era o bastante.

— Eu não... Não consigo, Edward. — Ela disse olhando para ele. Sua testa estava suada e alguns fios estavam grudados em sua pele.

— Consegue sim, amor. Estamos quase lá. Só mais um pouco.

A enfermeira voltou a contar e ela empurrou, ouvindo um choro em seguida.

— Empurre, Bella.

— Já temos nossa garotinha, amor. Nossa Emma. — Disse acariciando sua testa e olhando para a filha, nos braços da enfermeira.

— O próximo está pronto, Bella. Eu consigo ver a cabeça.

— Edward... — O chamou com os olhos pesados e a respiração irregular.

— Aidan está quase chegando. Só mais um pouco, amor. — Ele pediu acariciando seu rosto corado.

— Edward... — O chamou.

— Estou aqui.

— Eu estou tão... cansada... não consigo mais.

— Você consegue, Bella. Vamos lá, amor. Um pouco mais.

— Edward, ela não tem forças. Preciso que a ajude. — Jacob pediu, chamando a atenção dele.

— O que eu faço?

— Preciso que se sente atrás dela e empurre sua barriga com as mãos. Será mais fácil para ela. — Jacob instruiu e Edward o obedeceu e, com dificuldade, colocou as costas dela contra seu peito.

— O que eu faço agora?

— Empurre. Vamos lá, Bella. — Ela respirou fundo e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Edward. Usando a força que tinha para trazer seu filho a vida.

Outro choro preencheu a sala e ela sorriu fracamente.

— Ainda temos nosso pequeno. — Edward sussurrou contra seu lóbulo e ela fechou os olhos, apreciando o toque dos lábios dele.

— Ótimo, Edward. Faça de novo. Use suas mãos para impulsionar. Vamos lá, Bella. Estamos quase lá. Mais um pouco e você pode conhecer seus filhos.

— Eu não... — Tentou dizer respirando com dificuldade.

— Jacob? — Edward o chamou.

— Edward, eu preciso retirar o último. Agora!

— O que há de errado? — Questionou preocupado.

— Ela está perdendo muito sangue. Mas não posso parar a hemorragia com ele aqui dentro. Bella, preciso que você empurre e tem que ser agora!

Bella assentiu e as mãos dela estavam em sua barriga, cobertas pela de Edward, que a ajudava a empurrar.

— Eu quero que você use toda sua força. — Jacob pediu.

— Ah! — Empurrou, gemendo de dor. — Não consigo... Me desculpa. — Ela disse chorando.

— Você consegue. Você pode fazer isso. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela negou com a cabeça. — Bella olhe para mim. — Pediu e ela levantou os olhos. — Você consegue. Estamos quase lá, amor. Logo vamos conhecer nossos filhos. Você é a mulher mais forte e mais corajosa que eu conheço. Eu amo você e você pode fazer isso. — Declarou e ela assentiu, usando toda a força que tinha e tombando exausta contra o peito de Edward.

— Enfermeira! Eu preciso de ajuda.

— O que...? — Perguntou sonolenta, tentando a todo custo se manter acordada.

— O cordão... pescoço. — Bella se mexia inquieta, tentando ouvir o que Jacob dizia, mas não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

— Kal-El. — Ela sussurrou apagando. E o peito de Edward teria transbordado de alegria ao ouvir aquele nome, se não estivesse carregado pelo medo de perdê-la.

Edward saiu de trás dela e mancou até onde os filhos estavam, mas dois enfermeiros o cercaram antes que chegasse mais perto.

— Os bebês estão bem, mas preciso parar a hemorragia.

— Doutor, a pressão dela. — Uma das enfermeiras disse.

— Ela está instável. Eu preciso que você saia, Edward.

— Não. — Negou tentando passar pelos enfermeiros.

— Eu sinto muito, Edward. Não foi uma sugestão. Tirem o daqui. — E antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, já haviam o levado para fora da sala. — Vamos, Bella. Preciso que você lute.

— Ainda instável, doutor.

— Tem muito sangue. — A outra enfermeira disse.

— Eu preciso estabiliza-la. Mas preciso parar esse sangramento primeiro. Nesse ritmo ela não irá aguentar muito tempo. — Quando Jacob estava quase conseguindo estabilizar sua pressão e parar o sangramento, o monitor cardíaco começou a apitar.

— Parada cardiorrespiratória, doutor!

Haviam tirado Edward da ala de parto, disseram que Bella estava sangrando muito. Os bebês estavam bem, mas ela não. A sala onde o colocaram as pressas era do lado de onde ela estava. Havia um vidro que permitia vê-la, mas não tocá-la ou falar com ela. Os aparelhos que estavam ligados a ela, começaram a apitar mais e mais rápidos. Jacob e as enfermeiras se moviam a toda velocidade em volta dela e, com o vidro, ele não conseguia ouvir o que diziam. A única coisa que conseguia ver era o movimento na tela que o aparelho que monitorava seus batimentos cardíacos mostrava.

Eles estavam caindo muito rapidamente e o Jacob começou a gesticular alguma coisa para os outros. Foi quando seu mundo parou, junto com o movimento do monitor cardíaco de Bella. Agora ele entendia o que Jacob havia pedido. Um desfibrilador. O coração de Bella havia parado. Ela estava o deixando.

Nothing But Thieves - Lover, Please Stay

 ** _So take from me_**

 _(Então, tire de mim)_

 ** _What you want, what you need_**

 _(O que você quer, o que você precisa)_

 ** _Take from me_**

 _(Tire de mim)_

 ** _Whatever you want, whatever you need_**

 _(Tudo o que você quiser, o que você precisar)_

 ** _But lover, please stay with me_**

 _(Mas amada, por favor, fique comigo)_

 ** _I can see you, I can feel_**

 _(Eu posso te ver, eu posso sentir)_

 ** _Sifting through my hands._**

 _(Escorrendo entre minhas mãos)_

Edward tentou chegar até ela, mas alguém havia trancado a sala onde ele estava. Os médicos que ajudavam Jacob, eram colegas e conhecidos de trabalho de Carlisle. Edward conhecia cada um deles e eles o conheciam. Sabiam como ele era super protetor e estava envolvido com Bella.

Durante a gestação ela havia repousado e seguido todas as recomendações, mas, ainda assim, Carlisle sabia que existia uma chance de Bella não conseguir.

A esse ponto, estavam injetando adrenalina nela e Edward tentava derrubar a porta.

Quando ele estava próximo de arrebentar a única coisa que o separava de Bella, sentiu uma picada no braço. Sua visão ficou turva e seu corpo ameaçou cair. Seus olhos conseguiram apenas focalizar uma pessoa. Seu pai. E depois ele apagou.

Sua visão foi clareando e as lembranças voltando. Enquanto ele se lembrava de como havia ido parar lá, começou a se mexer.

— Edward, não se levante, por favor. — Carlisle pediu.

— Como eu cheguei aqui? Eu não posso estar aqui! — Gritou, reconhecendo o próprio quarto.

— E eu não podia deixa-lo no hospital.

— Bella? Como ela está? Ela... Eu vi seu monitor. Ela me deixou, não foi? Ela prometeu que não me deixaria, mas deixou. —Disse, sentido sua garganta fechar. Ele não respirava mais.

— Edward... — Carlisle se aproximou.

— Eu a perdi de novo, pai.

— Edward... — O chamou novamente, ao perceber que ele se movimentava, tentando desesperadamente se levantar.

— Não! Ela me prometeu que seria para sempre e também me deixou.

— Quando eu o trouxe para cá, estavam tentando trazê-la de volta, filho. Ela está viva, mas muito instável. Os médicos acharam melhor coloca-la em coma até que se recuperasse. Mas se o pior acontecer...

— Não! — O interrompeu. — Não diga isso. — Suplicou. Não conseguia imaginar um mundo onde ela não existisse.

— Eu preciso, Edward. Se o pior acontecer, você não poderá se fechar de novo. Você tem três filhos agora. E eles precisam de você.

— Vocês me afastaram dela. — Rebateu com a voz tingida de raiva e desespero.

— Foi preciso. — Respondeu, se aproximando e tocando no ombro de Edward, que se encolheu.

— Ela pode não sobreviver e eu a deixei sozinha. Ela pode não sobreviver e vocês tiraram de mim a chance de me despedir.

— Se tivermos sorte, ela ficará bem, Edward

— Sorte? — Respondeu com a ironia em sua voz. — Olhe para mim! Sorte não é uma coisa que eu tenho! A ultima vez que tive sorte, foi quando ela entrou por aquela porta.

— Edward, eu apenas estou dizendo...

— Eu quero vê-la. — Pediu, irredutível.

— Não pode. Vai ficar doente. — Tentou argumentar.

— Eu não me importo! — Rugiu.

— Mas eu me importo. Como seu pai e avô de seus filhos. A última coisa que eles precisam é de um pai...

— Incapaz? Inútil? Impotente? — Começo a dizer e Carlisle o interrompeu.

— Já chega, Edward. A fase rebelde acabou. Por muito tempo deixei que agisse e fizesse o que bem entendesse. Porque pensei que assim as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Mas agora já chega! — Vociferou, fazendo-o se calar.

Edward estava pronto para tentar se levantar e rebater, quando Carlisle continuou a discursar.

— Você quer que eu me sinta culpado, mas não vou. Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. E pare de se menosprezar. Você tem algumas limitações, grande coisa. Acha que me importo com isso? Ou a Bella? Ou seus filhos se importarão um dia? Você ainda é meu filho e eu amo você. Bella ama e seus filhos vão amar. Então pare de sentir pena de si mesmo e comece a pensar nas crianças.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu suspirando e voltando a se deitar.

— Isso não é sobre você, filho. É sobre a Bella e seus filhos.

— Eu só quero vê-la. Eu prometo que se eu apenas vê-la... — Suplicou, acalmando-se do ataque histérico.

— Está bem. — Respondeu sério. — Ela está em um quarto particular. Já anoiteceu. Amanhã você poderá vê-la.

— Mas...

— Essas são as condições, Edward. Eu não estou negociando.

Ele fechou os olhos, mas era incapaz de adormecer. Passou a noite se mexendo na cama. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella. Precisava vê-la. Saber que ela estava bem.

O dia mal amanheceu e Edward já estava na porta a espera de Carlisle.

Ao chegar ao hospital, Edward não esperou Carlisle e foi na direção do quarto em que Bella estava.

— Edward... — Carlisle o chamou, mas ele apenas continuou caminhando até encontrar o quarto.

Ela estava deitada na cama. Seus olhos estavam fechados e haviam agulhas em seus braços, que ligavam ao monitor cardíaco. Sua pele estava ainda mais branca e, abaixo de seus olhos, ele pôde ver que estavam fundos e arroxeados.

Edward se aproximou e fechou a porta. Assim que se sentou na poltrona perto dela, Carlisle entrou no quarto.

— O ambiente aqui é mais seguro, Edward, mas sabe que não poderá ficar muito tempo, não é? — Perguntou e ele assentiu.

— Pode me deixar sozinho com ela? — Questionou e Carlisle concordou, saindo.

Edward tomou uma de suas mãos e se aproximou.

— Bella. — Sussurrou. — Eu já disse isso antes, mas... — Parou, tentando conter as lágrimas que desciam sem sua permissão. — Eu preciso de você. — As mãos dela estavam frias e sua respiração fraca.

— Fica comigo. — Pediu afundando seu rosto nas mãos dela. —Eu faço o que for preciso. Faço o que você quiser, mas não me deixe. — As lágrimas caiam livremente e seus soluços podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora do quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos, respirou fundo e voltou a falar, olhando para ela – esperando que a qualquer momento ela respondesse.

— Eu nunca cheguei a dizer, mas... — Sorriu sem humor. — Eu virei uma pessoa melhor depois que conheci você. E agradeço todos os dias por você ter me mudado. — Beijou os nós pálidos dos dedos dela. — Porque eu acho que você não teria gostado de quem eu era, Bella. De como eu era. De como eu era antes de você. — Acrescentou, voltando a beijar sua mão.

— Então eu posso parecer egoísta, porque eu estou aqui implorando pra você, mas é porque eu amo e preciso de você. Como eu nunca precisei de alguém. Como eu sempre vou precisar de você. — Entoou, apertando sua mão. — E tem mais três pessoinhas lá fora que também precisam. — Soltou a mão dela e enterrou sua cabeça na maca. — Eles precisam da mãe e eu do meu único amor.

Heart Like Yours

 ** _How could a heart like yours_**

 _(Como pode um coração como o seu)_

 ** _Ever love a heart like mine?_**

 _(Amar um coração como o meu?)_

 ** _How could I live before?_**

 _(Como eu poderia viver antes?)_

 ** _How could I have been so blind?_**

 _(Como eu pude ser tão cego?)_

 ** _You opened up my eyes_**

 _(Você abriu meus olhos)_

 ** _You opened up my eyes_**

 _(Você abriu meus olhos)_

Ela abriu os olhos, observando em volta e viu Edward, sentado na poltrona ao seu lado. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados em seus joelhos, seu rosto escondido por uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra segurava a mão dela. Seu cabelo mais desgrenhado do que o normal. Ele não a via, mas ela o chamou, acariciando seus cabelos e ele a olhou como se seu mundo ganhasse cores novamente

Ele tremia com seu choro, já silencioso, quando sentiu uma mão — muito familiar — em seus cabelos.

— Bella! — Clamou seu nome, como se fosse a coisa mais bonita que já havia visto; e ela realmente era. Era a mulher da sua vida, que acabará de abrir os olhos.


	30. Ela me deixa louco

— Pronta para conhece-los? — Edward perguntou sorrindo e ela assentiu animada. Já havia cor em seu rosto. Ela estava mais forte e logo receberia alta.

— Você pode passar tanto tempo aqui, Edward?

— Não se preocupe com isso.

— Mas...

— É aqui que temos os pais de primeira viagem? — A enfermeira perguntou abrindo a porta e eles sorriram. — Acho que tem algumas pessoas querendo conhece-los.

Ela carregava um pequeno pacote rosa nos braços. As enfermeiras atrás dela traziam os outro dois.

Bella se endireitou na cama, abrindo os braços.

— E como se chama essa princesa? — Perguntou e Bella e Edward sorriram cúmplices.

— Essa é a Emma. Ela tem seus cabelos, Edward. – Apontou para a pequena.

— Vai ser uma menina linda. — A enfermeira completou. — Ela e um dos meninos já abriram os olhos. O caçula ainda não. Acho que vão ter que esperar. — Disse passando Emma para que Edward carregasse e entregou Aidan para Bella.

— Parece que Aidan puxou seus cabelos, amor. — Edward disse enquanto embalava o sono de sua pequena.

— Apenas a cor. Olhe a bagunça que já é. Isso é totalmente seu. — Rebateu brincando com os cabelos do filho.

— Agora o caçula da família. Como se chama? — A enfermeira perguntou e Bella e Edward se olharam sorrindo.

— Kal-El. — Responderam juntos.

— É um nome bem diferente. Ele foi o único que não abriu os olhinhos ainda. Mas acho que vai ser igual ao dos irmãos.

— Não. Ele vai ter os olhos da mãe dele. — Edward disse despreocupado, enquanto acariciava as bochechas rosadas de Emma.

— Como tem tanta certeza disso? — Bella perguntou divertida.

— Eu apenas sei.

Depois de alimentar os bebês, a enfermeira os levou até a maternidade.

— Ei. — Bella disse estendendo a mão e Edward agarrou prontamente.

— Eles são tão bonitos. – Disse ainda encantado.

— Puxaram ao pai nesse aspecto. — Respondeu bocejando e se ajeitando na cama.

— Você precisa descansar.

— Mas eu quero ficar com você. — Rebateu esfregando os olhos como uma criança.

— Eu ficarei aqui. Você terá alta amanhã de manhã. Os bebês já tem peso suficiente e poderemos ir para casa.

— Você não devia passar tanto tempo aqui. — Declarou fechando os olhos e suspirando com a carícia que Edward fazia em seus cabelos.

— Eu estou bem. Amanhã vamos para casa. — Ela assentiu, caindo em um sono tranquilo.

Carlisle estava com Aidan em seu colo, enquanto Edward segurava Emma e Bella, Kal-El. Seus pequenos olhos castanhos estavam abertos e ele olhava tudo ao seu redor.

— O que é isso, Edward? — Bella perguntou encarando o carro parado na porta do hospital.

— Nosso novo carro? — Declarou em tom de pergunta. — Eu pensei que seria melhor. Com as crianças, sabe?

— E então você comprou uma mini van?

— O Audi ainda está na garagem, não se preocupe.

— Essa não é minha preocupação. — Rebateu ainda observando o veículo.

— Então qual é? — Questionou confuso.

— Esquece. — Balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Dentro do carro, as cadeirinhas já estavam posicionadas. Depois de arrumar as crianças, Bella e Edward entraram, assim como Carlisle, que dirigiu até a casa.

— Minha tia deu notícias? — Bella perguntou sem tirar os olhos de seus pequenos.

— Sim. Estão todos na casa nos esperando.

— Espero que Alice não esteja planejando nada. — Bella disse e Carlisle desviou o olhar, com um sorriso nos lábios. — O que você sabe, Carlisle?

— Eu? Eu não disse nada. Estamos quase chegando.

Ao chegar na casa, os bebês dormiam tranquilamente. Assim que passaram pela porta, Alice ameaçou correr e gritar, mas se deteve ao olhar para os pequenos. Todos estavam lá. Amigos e família.

— Bellita! — Emmett a saudou, correndo em sua direção. — Posso segurá-lo? Esse é o pequeno Superman? — Perguntou sorrindo e Bella assentiu.

— Por favor, não o derrube, Emmett. — Rosalie pediu.

— Eu não vou. Assim posso praticar para daqui alguns meses.

— O que?

— Droga. — Lamentou.

— Emmett! — Rosalie ralhou com ele. — Era uma surpresa.

— Droga! Eu sei, querida. Escapou.

— Você está grávida? — Alice perguntou pulando. Rosalie e ela haviam se tornado melhores amigas depois do casamento dela com Emmett.

— Dez semanas. — Rosalie respondeu sorrindo.

— Eu serei tia de novo! — Vibrou.

— Você sabe que não somos irmãos, não é, baixinha? — Emmett a provocou.

— Cale a boca, Emm. Você sabe que ele ou ela será tão meu sobrinho ou sobrinha, quanto os três pequenos aqui são seus.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu sorrindo. — Eu não havia reparado. Os olhos desse carinha aqui são diferentes.

— Eu sei. Ele tem meus olhos. — Respondeu olhando para Edward, que exibia um sorriso presunçoso.

— Como eu disse. — Edward rebateu.

— Convencido.

— Deixe me ver meus netos. — Esme disse orgulhosa, pegando Aidan do colo de Carlisle. — Como estou ficando velha! Meus bebês estão tendo bebês. — Declarou embalando Aidan em seus braços.

— Eu não estou tento bebês, mãe. — Alice defendeu-se.

— É só uma questão de tempo. — Esme retrucou e Jasper engasgou.

— E a senhora não está velha, tia.

— Isso mesmo. Ainda dá um caldo, dona Esme.

— Emmett! — Rosalie e Alice ralharam juntas, fazendo Edward rir.

— Pare de rir e ajude o irmão aqui, odiador de gatos.

— Ei! — Edward protestou e Peludo miou ao seu lado, como se não concordasse com aquela afirmação.

— Desculpe. Ex-odiador de gatos. É difícil acompanhar. Você odiava o Peludo aqui. — Disse erguendo uma das mãos. — E agora não odeia mais. — Ergueu as outras. — Vou me lembrar disso. Só para constar, minha ideia de casaco de pelo para ele está fora?

— Sim, Emmett. Desculpe. — Lamentou com um sorriso nos lábios e todos olhavam para ele como seu tivesse perdido o juízo.

— Que foi? — Perguntou.

— Sério, o que deu em você hoje? — Rosalie indagou.

— Eu sou muito sincero. — Defendeu-se, dando ombros.

Bella ainda estava com Kal-El nos braços, então olhou para Edward que assentiu.

— Se você pegar seu afilhado você fica quieto? — Perguntou, aproximando Kal-El dele.

— Meu afilhado? — Perguntou com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso que mostrava suas covinhas.

— Sim. Bella e eu conversamos. Gostaríamos que você e Rosalie fossem padrinhos de Kal-El. Assim como Alice e Jasper serão de Emma.

— E quanto a Aidan? — Esme perguntou.

— A madrinha dele está o segurando. — Bella respondeu sorrindo.

— Mesmo, querida? — Perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Não poderíamos ter escolhido padrinhos melhores.

Após mais algum tempo com os afilhados, todos foram para suas casas.

Bella havia saído do banho, mas quando atravessou o banheiro até o quarto, não encontrou Edward, então caminhou até o quarto das crianças, mas parou ao ouvir uma voz bastante familiar vindo de um dos quartos e foi até lá.

Abriu a porta lentamente para não atrapalhar. Ao olhar pela fresta da porta, pôde ver Edward sentado na poltrona de amamentação. Aidan estava no berço, junto com Kal-El, enquanto Emma estava em seu colo.

— E então, estava tudo bem. _Hell's Kitchen era seu bairro. E o Demolidor observava tudo na escuridão. Uma escuridão eterna._

— O que está fazendo? — Bella perguntou com um sorriso.

— Lendo para eles.

— Lendo o que?

— O Demolidor. — Respondeu simplesmente e ela sorriu ainda mais. Ele não existia.

 **Uma semana depois**

Edward se remexia na cama, em seu sonho agitado.

— Edward? — Bella o chamou assim que percebeu que havia algo errado. — Edward? — O chamou novamente e ele abriu seus olhos. Seu rosto estava banhado em suor e os dedos de Bella quase se queimava pela alta temperatura de sua pele.

— O que...? — Perguntou a olhando confuso. Seu corpo doía e ele sentia calafrios.

— Você está com muita febre. — Disse preocupada, já se levantando.

— Onde você vai? Fique aqui. — Pediu ainda grogue de sono.

— Eu vou ligar para Carlisle. Eu sabia que era uma má ideia você ficar no hospital.

— Não precisa ligar para ele. — Disse se sentando, mas gemeu de dor, voltando a se deitar.

— Eu não estou negociando aqui. — Declarou saindo do quarto para ligar para Carlisle. Menos de uma hora depois, Carlisle já estava no quarto examinando seu – muito teimoso – filho.

Bella olhava tudo com olhos atentos e bastante preocupados.

— E então?

— O peito está cheio. Parece começo de pneumonia. — Concluiu preocupado.

— E agora? — Perguntou alarmada.

— Vou receitar a medicação. Ele precisa descansar.

— Você sabe como ele é teimoso. Isso aconteceu porque ele ficou no hospital, não foi?

— Possivelmente.

— Eu disse que não faria bem à ele.

— Podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse... — foi interrompido por uma crise de tosse — ...aqui? É perigoso para eles? — Perguntou se referindo as crianças.

— Não. Sua pneumonia é de origem bacteriana. Não é contagiosa.

— Bom. — Sussurrou fechando os olhos.

— Bom? — Bella perguntou furiosa. Como aquilo poderia ser bom?

— Eu já vou. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, Bella, por favor, me ligue.

— Pode deixar, Carlisle.

— Eu trarei os remédios e logo meu filho cabeça dura ficará melhor.

— Também amo você, pai.

— Até mais tarde, filho. — Se despediu saindo.

— O que você tem na cabeça? — Perguntou acariciando os cabelos dele, enquanto ele se aninhava nos braços dela.

— Você. — Sussurrou fechando os olhos, mas a sentiu tensa ao seu lado. — O que foi?

— Nada.

— Não é "nada". Tem alguma coisa. — Disse levantando seus olhos e a fitando.

— Isso me assusta. — Suspirou o apertando mais com os braços.

— O que te assusta?

— O fato de você ficar doente sem mais nem menos.

— Desculpe.

— Não peça desculpas. Não estou dizendo que seja sua culpa.

— Eu simplesmente não podia sair. Não podia deixa-la sozinha naquele hospital e ...

— Eu sei. — O interrompeu e ele a olhou confuso.

— Sabe?

— Se a situação fosse inversa, eu também teria ficado. Então eu entendo. E logo você ficará melhor.

— Você quer dormir no quarto das crianças até lá?

— Por que? — Questionou.

— Não quero que fique doente.

— Você ouviu o que seu pai disse. Não é contagioso. Não vai se livrar de mim. — Disse beijando o vão de seu pescoço.

— Isso é ótimo. Porque eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de me livrar de você, senhora Masen.

Mais de um mês se passou e Edward foi se curando aos poucos. Com o repouso, a boa alimentação e a medicação correta, logo estava novo em folha.

— O que é isso?

— Uma carta. Acabou de chegar. Alice e Jasper estão na Itália.

— Diz mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou sorrindo, enquanto alimentava Aidan.

— O que você sabe? — Ela respondeu com outra pergunta, o analisando e seu sorriso aumentou.

— Eu perguntei primeiro, espertinha. — Declarou, colocando Aidan sentado no amontoado de almofadas e pegando Kal-El.

— Jasper a pediu em casamento e ela aceitou.

— Eu disse que aceitaria. — Respondeu convencido.

— Você sabia?

— Sim. Antes de viajarem ele me pediu ajuda. E eu sugeri a ideia da torre.

— Alice adorou. Eu posso ouvi-la gritando pela carta. Na pousada onde eles estão não pega telefone. — Explicou.

— E quando voltam? — Edward perguntou.

— Daqui um mês. — Respondeu colocando Emma e Kal—El sentados no monte de almofadas no chão junto com Aidan. — Teremos mais um casamento.

— Um só? — Edward perguntou, a observando.

— Eu sei o que está pensando. — Disse se sentando no chão ao lado dele. — Esme disse que não quer se casar e seu pai parece concordar.

— Eles apenas moram juntos.

— Nós morávamos juntos antes de nos casarmos. — Bella acrescentou.

— Mas não acho que ela vá mudar de ideia.

— Eu entendo. O pai de Alice não foi a melhor experiência.

— Você nunca contou o que aconteceu.

— Ele abandonou minha tia assim que soube que ela estava grávida. A família dele era muito conhecida. Seria um escândalo. Então ele a acusou de traí-lo. E disse que o filho não era dele.

— Que coisa horrível. Alice chegou a conhece-lo?

— Não. Nunca quis e sei que nunca vai querer. Acho que nos demos bem nos final das contas. — Declarou vendo Emma colocar os dedinhos na boca.

— O que quer dizer?

— Em nossas escolhas. Você é um pai incrível e eu tenho certeza que Jasper também será, algum dia. Não tivemos muita sorte com os nossos pais, mas nossas escolhas foram melhores.

— Fico feliz que pense assim. Porque me senti bastante perdido nas primeiras semanas.

— Errar o lado das fraldas é um privilégio de pais de primeira viagem. Se não errarmos agora, quando faremos? — Perguntou brincando e entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele.

— A propósito, obrigado.

— Pelo que?

— Eu já agradecia antes, mas não me parece o bastante. Obrigado por aparecer aqui e me dar essa vida extraordinária.

— O prazer foi todo meu. — Respondeu convencida.

— Acho que alguém aprendeu alguma coisa comigo. — Rebateu sorrindo, beijando-a e a montando em seu colo, enquanto Emma, Aidan e Kal-El soltavam gritinhos de alegria, brincando entre eles. Ela o beijou, mas parou ao sentir um cheiro estranho.

— Acho que Kol te trouxe um presente. — Disse saindo do colo dele e lhe dando a mão para que levantasse.

— Me trouxe um presente? — Perguntou pegando o pequeno nos braços.

— Eu limpei da ultima vez, esse é todo seu. — Respondeu divertida e Edward balançou a cabeça, levando Kal—El até o quarto.

Não se importava de limpar. Ele era feliz como nunca pensou que seria um dia e até essas pequenas coisas faziam parte de sua felicidade. Uma esposa que o amava; e que ele amava apaixonadamente, mesmo que o deixasse louco às vezes. Porque sim, ela o deixava louco. Louco de amor, de alegria, de ciúmes. Ele era completamente e irrevogavelmente louco. Louco por ela.

Além disso, ele tinha três filhos perfeitos e saudáveis, que ele amava mais que sua própria vida, uma família amorosa e bons amigos. E até um gato, que antes odiado, agora também fazia parte de sua vida. Sua vida imensuravelmente feliz.


	31. Epílogo

**_7 anos depois._**

Enquanto Edward tocava tranquilamente seu piano, Aidan estava sentado no tapete, montando um quebra cabeças e Emma lia na poltrona, quando Kal-El atravessou a sala como um furacão e era seguido por Bella, que tentava não rir da situação do filho.

— Ela é teimosa, irritante e mandona. — Kal-El argumentou, contando nos dedos os adjetivos que dava para a tal menina. Ultimamente ele só falava nela.

Clary estudava em sua sala e adorava super heróis tanto quanto ele.

— E você gosta dela. — Bella concluiu, fazendo Kol revirar os olhos e jogar as mãos para o alto.

— Que nojo, mãe. É claro que não.

— Ah, gosta sim. — Edward comentou, parando de tocar o piano e olhando para o filho, que se sentava com o irmão no tapete da sala de música. — Ela irrita você e você fica pensando nisso o tempo todo, não é?

— Sim, mas...

— Sua mãe me deixava do mesmo jeito. — Respondeu sorrindo.

— Eu não posso gostar dela. Ela gosta da Marvel, pai. — Respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

— E daí? — Bella perguntou, fazendo Edward e Kol se olharem.

— Como e daí? O Superman é o melhor herói de todos. E ele é da _DC_.

— Ele não é melhor que o Batman — Emma baixou sua HQ e respondeu da poltrona que estava. A mesma que antes ficava no escritório, que agora ficava no canto da sala de música.

— Eu nem vou respondeu a isso. — Disse abanando a mão em direção a ela. — Eu não posso gostar dela. Assim como não posso gostar da Marvel.

— Por que não? — Bella perguntou se divertindo com o dilema do filho.

— Como por que, mãe? Meu nome é Kal-El.— Disse separando bem as sílabas. — Do Superman. — Respondeu como se fosse obvio.

— Filho vem aqui. — Bella o chamou, se abaixando e ficando da sua altura, enquanto Edward observava tudo se divertindo. — Sabia que você pode gostar dos dois? — Perguntou e ele a olhou com um sorriso surpreso.

— Mesmo? — Sussurrou como se falassem de um segredo.

— Mesmo. Agora vou te contar um segredo. — Chegou mais perto do filho. — Eu sempre gostei mais do Capitão América e seu pai do Superman.

— Não! — Arregalou os olhos chocado, enquanto Edward segurava o riso.

— Não é à toa que batizou o carro te Steve. — Edward disse divertido.

— Então tudo bem gostar da Clary? — Perguntou inseguro e Bella sorriu assentindo. — Legal! — Comemorou.

— Já está tarde. Hora de criança dormir. — Bella disse e os três murcharam.

— Mas hoje é sexta, mãe! — Aidan argumentou.

— É verdade. E sexta é dia de... — Bella começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelas crianças que já pulavam.

— Filme! — Os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo, disparando para o andar de cima.

— Eles adoram essa rotina. — Edward comentou.

— É claro que adoram. Que criança não gostaria de passar toda sexta a noite fazendo maratona de filme de super heróis? — Perguntou com um sorriso e se sentou junto a ele no piano.

— Acho que toda criança. — Respondeu beijando o vão do pescoço dela

— Foi ideia sua.

— Acho que não poderíamos pedir filhos melhores. — Declarou se afastando e a olhando. — Que tal um banho?

— Acho um ótimo plano. — Respondeu o beijando. — Mas pode tocar uma música antes? — Perguntou se aproximando mais dele.

— Claro. Algum pedido especial?

— O que você escolher está ótimo. — Replicou, fechando seus olhos e encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

— Acho que sei qual escolher. — Começou a tocar e um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela. Ele tocava Clair de Lune. A mesma música que ela cantarolava pela casa anos atrás.

— Eu amo essa música. — Declarou suspirando.

— E eu amo você. — Rebateu e ela abriu os olhos, o admirando. Ela o fitava com tanta intensidade, que naquele momento, palavras não eram necessárias. Ele sabia. Sabia que ela era tão louca por ele, quanto ele era por ela.

O filme já havia acabado, mas as crianças continuavam muito bem acordadas. Eles estavam todos deitados, enrolados no edredom. A lareira ligada aquecia o lugar, mas isso não os impedia de se aconchegarem uns nos outros.

— Mamãe, conta uma história? — Kal-El pediu.

— É! Conta! — Aidan e Emma pediram também.

— Claro, meus amores. — Respondeu puxando o cobertor, enquanto eles se apertavam para se aninhar nela. Todos estavam deitados no tapete felpudo da sala. Toda sexta feira Edward, ela e as crianças assistiam filmes até cair no sono.

Edward mantinha seus olhos fechados, mas permanecia acordado. E em seu rosto havia um sorriso que nunca deixava seus lábios. Bella brincava com os cabelos de Aidan, enquanto Emma acariciava Peludo, que também havia se aninhado a eles.

Afinal, também fazia parte da família. Mesmo que estivesse bem velhinho.

Kal-El também estava entre eles, agarrado ao seu boneco do Superman, que nunca largava.

Bella ajeitou o grande edredom sobre eles e começou a sussurrar uma história:

— Era uma vez, um príncipe que vivia sozinho no castelo e...

— E como ele se chamava, mamãe? — Emma perguntou e Bella sorriu.

— Ele era conhecido como, o Odiador de gatos.


End file.
